The flavor of gold
by Kokoroyume
Summary: TRADUCTION DE LA FIC DE Sylvia Bond. Durant un congé à terre, Kirk croise Finnegan qui dit à Kirk qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir une telle réussite sans Spock. Kirk décide de faire une mission en solitaire afin de prouver à Finnegan qu'il a tort. Slash K/S.
1. Chapter 1

_Note de la traductrice : Il s'agit d'un slash K/S assez long qui sera posté en 4 ou 5 parties.  
>Et merci à l'auteur de m'avoir donné la permission de traduire sa magnifique fanfiction ^_^<em>

_J'espère que vous apprécierez tout autant que moi le talent de l'auteur et que ma traduction vous plaira ;)_

_Fic originale écrite par Sylvia Bond accessible ici : h t t p : / / w w w . ksarchive . com / viewstory . php ? sid = 661_

* * *

><p><strong>The Flavor of Gold<strong>

**De**

**Sylvia Bond**

Spock marchait dans les rues de Tantris, la principale ville de la planète Delta 9, se protégeant de la pluie. Il n'avait pas connu cet élément étant enfant, l'avait rarement rencontré en tant qu'adulte, et les quelques fois où il avait connu des précipitations, cela n'avait jamais été comme cela. Quand la capuche de sa cape était suffisamment rabaissée pour le protéger entièrement de la pluie, il perdait tout son champ périphérique et la plus grande partie de sa vision également. Mais lorsque qu'il relevait la capuche pour voir, presque tout son visage était assez exposé. L'eau atteignant sa tête créait de minuscules points de froid sans danger mais néanmoins désagréables.

De là, l'eau coulait le long de son arcade sourcilière, ce qui était totalement inadéquat et rendait totalement vain l'idée d'arrêter l'eau et de la guider loin de ses yeux. Elle glissait le long de son nez, dans sa bouche, suivant la courbe de ses oreilles jusqu'à son canal externe, et faisait son chemin jusqu'aux côtés de sa nuque. En quelques minutes, il avait été aussi mouillé que s'il avait immergé tout son corps.

Il marcha vivement à travers le labyrinthe de rues, et essaya de se couper du grondement de la ville, du bruit des voix, du bruit des pas, et du son omniprésent, haut perché et un peu décalé, de la pluie crépitant contre une centaine de milliers de mètres carré d'aluminium transparent, d'acier et de béton.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour déduire où le Capitaine Kirk était allé une fois qu'il avait parlé au Dr. McCoy.

« On l'a mis au courant de certaines choses le premier jour de nos congés à terre, mon garçon, » avait dit McCoy, semblant à peine tenter d'insinuer quelque chose au ton de sa voix. C'était le quatrième jour de congé et McCoy n'allait jamais loin sans ses pilules de désintoxication. « A la façon dont il me l'a dit, je crois qu'il a été envoyé sur une quelconque mission. »

Mission ? C'était hautement inhabituel de la part du Capitaine d'entreprendre une mission en solitaire, surtout lorsqu'il y avait deux longues semaines de temps libre si longtemps attendues devant lui, surtout en ayant insisté pour que chaque membre d'équipage prenne ce congé, et qu'il l'ait dit de cette façon, souriant, la peau s'étirant autour de ses yeux.

« Vous et Scotty en particulier, » avait-il dit, tentant de paraître sévère et échouant. « Deux humanoïde acharnés du travail. C'est un congé à terre, chaque membre de notre équipage doit se reposer et récupérer. Deux semaines complètes. Le navire est mis à quai, c'est un secteur aux patrouilles régulières. Il n'y rien d'autre que nous devons faire si ce n'est nous détendre. Entendu, Mr. Spock ? »

« Je ne crois guère qu'il y ait quelque chose que je peux faire sur cette base stellaire qui ne peut pas être fait plus commodément, à moindre coût, dans une plus grande intimité- »

Les sourcils de Kirk s'étaient froncés à ce point. Il avait levé les mains, les paumes tournées en direction de Spock.

« Ecoutez, ne serait-ce que pour changer de décor, vous irez sur la base stellaire 11 et vous amuserez. Un changement est aussi bon que du repos, vous savez. »

Spock avait considéré ce concept clairement humain. Il s'était souvent senti revigoré en détournant simplement son siège de son poste de travail pour poser son regard sur la passerelle. Ou en jouant aux échecs avec quelqu'un d'autre que l'ordinateur, ou dans les quartiers de quelqu'un d'autre.

« J'en conviens, » avait-il dit et il avait fait des démarches pour assister à un séminaire sur les formes de musique anciennes.

Ainsi, quand Spock avait entendu parler de ce brusque changement de plan de la part de Kirk, il s'en était préoccupé. Et ce n'était pas uniquement dû au fait qu'il avait planifié quelques éventuelles parties d'échecs avec le Capitaine ; être déçu n'était pas dans son caractère. L'enchaînement des évènements avait été d'un genre sans précédent. Suivre la trace de l'humain était devenu un intrigant puzzle tandis qu'il voyageait entre les départements de sécurité, de réquisition et de fournitures de la base.

« Il a pris les transports publics ? » avait demandé Spock à l'agent chargé des voyages dans l'espace. « En êtes-vous tout à fait certain ? »

L'agent avait été poli mais ferme.

« Tout à fait certain. Ecoutez, je ne devrais même pas vous le dire mais puisque vous êtes un Vulcain… et je vous assure que Mr. Kirk a pris une navette pour Delta 9 il y quatre jours. »

L'idée de son Capitaine dans une navette publique était incongrue ; il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer. Et voyager incognito l'était tout autant. Fascinant.

Il lui avait fallu presque une journée solaire pour arriver sur les quais de Delta 9 et encore 45,8 minutes pour atteindre le centre de Tantris. Tantris qui était humide et pluvieuse, au ciel grisâtre, couverte de bêton. Et au milieu de toute cette pluie et cette humidité, se trouvait une mégalopole florissante, quelque peu détrempée et grouillant de tout et n'importe qui, et qui cherchaient tous à échapper à la pluie. Spock retint un soupir alors qu'une autre masse humide le bousculait.

Au moment où il montait les escaliers vers la chambre au troisième étage de Kirk (l'homme à la réception s'était montré serviable), Spock était réellement préoccupé. Dire que la pension était vieille et sale était un euphémisme. Les rampes étaient noires, et il supposait que cela n'était pas parce qu'elles étaient peintes de cette couleur. L'humidité envahissait les escaliers, décollant la peinture. Les fenêtres de chaque palier avaient pris une teinte permanente d'un jaune passé. Au second étage, il trouva un tas de déchets fumant. Les lumières du plafond clignotaient continuellement. Diverses odeurs l'atteignirent en même temps, aucune d'elles n'étant plaisante. Même si Kirk était sous couverture, comme Spock le présumait, cela n'avait pas de précédent. Il frappa à la porte (la sonnette ne fonctionnait pas) et attendit. Il n'entendit aucun son provenant de l'intérieur, et puis un méfiant, « Qui est-ce ? »

« Spock, » répondit-il. Il pouvait presque sentir l'étonnement de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Pouvez-vous me donner une preuve ? »

Le vulcain laissa son sourcil s'arquer. « Capitaine, » dit-il sèchement, « quand j'informerai le bon docteur de l'insalubrité de votre résidence actuelle, je crois que sa réaction franche sera une preuve suffisante. »

« Vous ne l'avez pas amené avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je vous assure que seuls moi et l'agence de voyage de la base stellaire connaissent notre localisation actuelle. »

La porte s'ouvrit subitement, une main se tendit et s'agrippa aux plis de sa cape. Il fut tiré à l'intérieur de la chambre puis la porte fut refermée et verrouillée derrière lui.

« Que DIABLE faites-vous ici ? » dit Kirk, cassant.

Spock sut que la surprise s'afficha sur son visage avant qu'il ne soit capable de la masquer.

Kirk se détourna, recouvrant ses yeux de sa main.

Durant la seconde où Kirk lui tourna le dos, Spock enregistra les caractéristiques de la pièce. Sur la droite de la porte il y avait un lit et un petit oreiller, le long du mur une commode légèrement penchée, face au mur le plus éloigné une table et deux chaises ; dans le coin suivant se trouvait une petite cuisine avec un assortiment d'appareils et à sa gauche une porte qu'il présuma mener à une salle de bain. Au milieu de la pièce, sur le sol, gisaient les morceaux épars de ce qui semblait être un chauffage très désordonné. Autour de lui, il y avait des outils éparpillés, incluant une ceinture de phaser antique, et une tasse renversée de laquelle coulait un liquide de refroidissement rapide, présuma-t-il. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa que la chambre n'était pas beaucoup plus chaude que la rue en dessous, avec une quantité excessive d'humidité.

A l'extérieur, il commençait à pleuvoir abondamment, et une rafale de vent frais poussa une autre vague de froid humide dans la pièce.

Kirk se tourna résigné vers le chauffage, ses premières paroles dures oubliées.

« Si je pouvais réparer cette foutue chose, ça ne serait pas si mal ici. »

Spock l'observa silencieusement, remarquant la ligne tendu de sa mâchoire, la raideur dans ses épaules. Il semblait que les choses ne se passaient pas bien, du moins pas selon les standards du capitaine. Il songea intérieurement à offrir son assistance, sachant que le faire au mauvais moment pourrait amener à obtenir un exemple parlant du tempérament volatile de l'humain.

Kirk s'assit en face de la boîte maintenant glacée et commença à ajuster les composants internes de la jauge de température avec ce qui ressemblait à un très court couteau.

L'humain fit un vague mouvement de la main vers lui.

« C'est la conception de cette planète d'un vieux tournevis. » Puis il leva les yeux, un très petit sourire apparaissant dans ses yeux. « Eh bien, Spock, allez-vous rester là toute la nuit, ou allez-vous m'aider avec cette chose ? »

Le vulcain s'assit près de l'humain les jambes croisées et examina la situation. Les composants du chauffage avaient été rafistolés d'une manière très approximative ; un capitaine, de par sa nature même, devait être touche-à-tout, et n'était maître dans aucun domaine. Kirk était au mieux un électricien amateur mais, en même temps, il y avait quelques endroits où les fils étaient attachés de manière incorrecte.

« Il y a cette jauge ici, » dit Kirk, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. « J'ai mis un morceau de caoutchouc ici pour la maintenir en hauteur mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre où cette pièce doit se placer. »

Il fit un signe de la main ; Spock se pencha.

« Cela semble n'être rien de plus qu'un fil de terre, Capitaine. »

« Ca ne ressemble pas à un fil de terre. »

« Cependant, » répondit Spock, comme s'ils étaient sur le pont et qu'il faisait un rapport sur le statut des équipements du vaisseau, « ça ne peut rien être d'autre. »

Kirk lui jeta l'outil. « Tenez, faites-le alors. »

Spock ignora cet éclat inhabituel de mauvaise humeur, réagissant comme il le faisait toujours, avec un soupir et en secouant très légèrement la tête.

Tandis qu'il fixait la prise de terre et branchait les différentes connexions, il entendait Kirk derrière lui, bougeant plusieurs objets, transférant le liquide d'un récipient à un autre.

« Du café, Spock ? » L'offre avait été faite simplement, comme si tout allait bien. « C'est de l'instantané, je ne parviens pas à faire fonctionner ce foutu percolateur, mais au moins c'est chaud. »

« N'y a-t-il pas de thé ? » demanda Spock, refermant le couvercle du radiateur sur la boîte et se levant.

« Du thé ? »

Spock se tourna pour observer l'humain, tentant de comprendre l'origine de la colère dans son ton. Kirk était debout, tasse en main, buvant de petites gorgées, son autre main restant raidie sur sa hanche, les doigts à peine rentrés dans une poche. Ses pieds étaient nus, ses orteils se courbant sur le sol froid. Il portait un jean indigo, un jean bleu, se corrigea Spock, et un sweat-shirt gris excessivement grand, dont le col s'ouvrait de sa nuque à ses clavicules.

Si McCoy avait été là, il saurait, de par ses expériences passées, ce qu'il faudrait dire pour faire disparaître la tension de la mâchoire de Kirk, une quelconque réplique bien pensée pour briser le silence grandissant entre eux. Et se débarrasser de l'agacement entraîné par une remarque que Spock n'avait pas considérée comme provocante.

« Du thé ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Kirk. Il prit une longue gorgée puis posa sa tasse sur le comptoir en métal.

Spock soupçonnait que seule une grande retenue l'empêcha de la claquer sur la surface.

« Si j'avais su que vous viendriez, j'en aurais mis de côté, Mr Spock, peut-être même votre favori, s'il avait été disponible sur morceau de béton détrempé. » Même Spock pouvait reconnaître le sarcasme. « Mais je n'en ai pas. Pas plus que je n'ai de soupe Plumeek lyophilisée, ou du pain complet. Si j'avais su que vous viendriez, je me serais préparé assez différemment. »

« Dans quels domaines ? »

Kirk fit un geste englobant la pièce. « Un endroit plus sec, un lit plus grand, ou deux lits, plus de couvertures, de la nourriture végétarienne, un ordinateur… »

Spock observa la pièce à cette réponse, n'ayant pas réalisé que Kirk le considérant comme si difficile à entretenir et nécessitant tant d'équipements. Alors que pour l'humain et son confort, Spock ne remarquait aucune de ces choses, si ce n'était deux livres sur la petite table à côté du lit.

« Il n'est pas nécessaire de- »

« Oh, mon œil que ça n'est pas nécessaire, Spock, ce qui m'amène à vous demander, que diable faites-vous ici ? »

Pourquoi était-il là ? Jusque-là, il avait suivi la trace de Kirk avec l'avidité d'un limier terrien, ou d'un leehsaht andorien, ne se demandant à aucun moment pourquoi il le faisait, sachant seulement qu'il était impératif qu'il le trouve. Il ne s'était pas demandé pourquoi la conviction qu'il était urgent qu'il localise Kirk avait surpassé tout le reste ; c'était déjà arrivé avant. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Quand Kirk avait été porté disparu, comme sur Triskelion, ou perdu dans l'espace Tholien, il ne s'était jamais posé la question, pas plus que Kirk ne le lui avait posé – pourquoi étiez-vous à ma recherche ?

Et même si la question, à présent posée avec une bonne dose d'hostilité était en fait, Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Spock la traduisait mentalement comme Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me retrouver ? Il cligna des yeux lentement et essaya de s'empêcher de déglutir. Il tenta de former sa réponse avec prudence.

« Pourquoi êtes-_vous_ ici ? »

Cela prit Kirk de court.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai demandé, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

L'humain semblait perplexe. « Je suis ici sur une mission sous couverture pour retrouver des schémas volés. » Il regardait Spock droit dans les yeux, semblant réaliser qu'il pouvait faire confiance au vulcain avec des informations requérant un haut niveau d'autorisation.

Spock acquiesça. « Mais pourquoi vous ? »

Kirk fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi, » continua Spock, « vous êtes-vous porté volontaire pour une mission de ce type le premier jour d'un congé à terre attendu depuis longtemps ? Un congé que, je dois ajouter, chaque officier a été forcé de prendre. Pourquoi cette soudaine décision de partir ? Et pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas informé de vos intentions ? »

« Je l'ai dit à McCoy, » répondit l'humain, concis.

Un silence court et épais s'installa entre eux, et Spock réalisa qu'il ne percevait pas les implications cachées derrière la réponse de Kirk. Quelque chose de sombre et brûlant se logea dans sa gorge et il y reconnu l'augmentation de l'adrénaline dans son système. Il se souvenait avoir expérimenté le même phénomène au moment où McCoy avait lâché : Vous voulez dire que Jim ne vous l'a pas dit ? Ca c'est une première.

Il y avait un nom pour cette émotion, n'est-ce pas ?

Il déglutit, ignorant ce souvenir, se concentrant uniquement sur le fait que Kirk n'avait pas encore répondu à sa première question.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » répéta-t-il.

« La mission, je vous l'ai dit. J'étais le meilleur choix pour ce travail. »

« Pardonnez-moi, mais vous ne l'êtes pas, » répliqua Spock avec certitude. « La Fédération a, à ce moment précis, 143 hommes et femmes qui s'adapteraient plus facilement à cette planète que vous pour travailler sous couverture. Je le demande encore une fois, pourquoi êtes-vous en charge de cette mission ? »

La bouche de l'humain était fermée mais Spock pouvait voir les muscles tendus tandis qu'il cherchait à contenir une explosion d'émotions. La chair autour des yeux habituellement souriants était tirée, et une de ses mains se leva dans un geste qui aurait pu paraître vide de sens pour n'importe quelle autre personne. Mais pour Spock cela signifiait que son Capitaine voulait communiquer quelque chose, voulait expliquer ses actions, sa colère, et tout le reste.

« Jim… » Le nom sortit de sa bouche comme il le faisait toujours, poussé de l'intérieur par ce qui pouvait seulement être défini comme une petite éruption d'émotion. Il ne pourrait jamais admettre cela à quiconque, et moins encore à Kirk. Mais le Capitaine semblait si… perdu. McCoy aurait pu dire que Kirk était en colère, et offrir une réponse tout faite sur ce qui en était la cause. Kirk semblait plutôt incapable de franchir un certain pont qui lui aurait permis de faire comprendre aux autres par quoi il passait. Spock connaissait très bien ce pont en particulier pour avoir était celui debout à son extrémité de nombreuses fois.

Finalement, l'humain se détourna et Spock le vit presser la fin de la paume de ses mains sur ses yeux.

« Pas maintenant, Spock » vint la voix étouffée.

Spock réprima l'envie de sortir lentement de la pièce. Les émotions de Kirk finissaient toujours par lui faire souhaiter être un mur solide, une chose contre quoi Kirk pourrait se cogner la tête mais qui n'aurait pas à formuler de réponse.

« Capitaine, » dit Spock à la place, « je ne voulais pas empiéter sur votre espace. Je vais trouver un autre endroit où rester et retourner à la Base Stellaire 11 demain. »

Les mains se baissèrent, s'agitèrent. Kirk se tourna, le visage tendu et courba la tête. « Spock, vous ne pouvez aller nulle part, il tombe des chats et des chiens dehors. » Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre devenue noire. « A cette heure tardive, vous ne trouverez jamais une chambre. »

Spock arqua un sourcil. « Des chats et des chiens, Capitaine ? »

Le sourire apparut, comme Spock savait que ça se produirait.

« Une vieille expression terrienne, indiquant qu'il pleut très très fort. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi une énorme quantité de pluie devrait être décrite comme une chute de canidés et félidés. »

Il y eut presque un rire à ce moment-là ; Spock pouvait voir l'éclat dans les yeux de son Capitaine. Mais cela disparu rapidement et il réprima son sentiment de défaite. Il réalisa qu'il avait avancé vers l'humain lorsque l'autre homme leva les mains.

« Demain, Spock, demain. Nous parlerons à ce moment-là, mais pour l'instant, ça m'intéresse plus de savoir si ce chauffage fonctionne ou pas. »

« Mr Scott aurait sans aucun doute était capable de le réparer s'il avait été ici. »

Kirk fit une pause et le regarda. « Mr Scott, dit-il, secouant la tête, « aurait probablement été, à ce moment-ci, trop ivre pour ressentir le froid. »

00000

Kirk se retourna pour ce qu'il devait être la millième fois. La forme figée à côté de lui sur le lit trop petit aurait probablement calculé un nombre plus proche de 15 ou pas loin, même si le vulcain n'avait pas bougé depuis son respectueux « Bonne nuit, Capitaine. »

Kirk avait essayé de laisser la chaleur de la forme à côté lui le relaxer. Essayé d'imaginer Spock pensant _Capitaine, c'est la 128__ème__ fois que vous avait bougé votre jambe mais en vain_ Il n'était pas sûr si son agitation dérangeait Spock mais, plus il essayait de rester immobile, plus il était difficile de ne pas bouger.

En plus, c'était un fait que la mission ne se passait pas bien, qu'il n'avait pas de chaussettes sèches, et que Spock allait vouloir une réponse, une vraie réponse, à sa question le lendemain.

Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se l'expliquer à lui-même, encore moins à Spock.

Oh, c'est un mensonge éhonté. Il savait pourquoi il était là. Révéler de vive voix ses raisons à Spock, de tous, était une histoire complètement différente.

Kirk bougea à nouveau sa jambe, et puis réalisa qu'un bord dur des draps était pressé contre sa cheville. Rien de large, mais définitivement là. Il essaya de ne pas y penser, essaya de ne pas…

Un très petit soupir s'éleva de la forme à côté de lui.

« Capitaine, si vous vous permettiez simplement de vous relaxer, vous seriez capable de dormir. »

Kirk pressa à nouveau sa tête contre l'oreiller.

« Je suis désolé, Spock, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

« Peut-être que quelques exercices de respiration pourraient vous aider. »

« Ce n'est pas ça… Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un. »

Il y eut un court silence dans le noir tandis que le vulcain sembla prendre cela en considération. « Je trouve cela hautement improbable. »

Kirk fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Je trouve improbable que vous ne soyez pas habitué à dormir avec quelqu'un. »

Il fallut un moment pour que l'humain réalise ce que sous entendait son compagnon. « Vous voulez parler de toutes ces femmes ? »

« C'est précisément de cela que je parle. »

« Nous n'avons jamais dormi ensemble… après…après, nous allions chacun de notre côté. »

« Et qu'en est-il de Miramanee, votre femme ? »

« Je dormais dans la tente du côté destiné à l'homme, » répondit Kirk, surpris que Spock puisse y référer. Il se retourna et enfonça son oreiller avec son poing. « Bon sang, Spock, ce ne sont pas vos affaires de toute façon. »

« Elles le sont si cela m'empêche d'obtenir un repos nécessaire. »

Kirk se renfrogna, sachant que seules les ténèbres pourraient le voir, sentant le froid de la nuit s'intensifier.

« Bien, » dit-il sèchement, « alors je vais vous laisser et dormir sur la table ou autre part. »

Alors qu'il s'asseyait, il sentit la main de Spock se refermer sur son coude.

« Capitaine, » vint la voix calme. « Jim, essayez de dormir. »

Kirk libéra son bras d'un coup sec. Il resta assis là sur le bord du lit durant un moment, sentant le sol froid en-dessous de ses orteils, sentant la chaleur se répandant depuis le dessous de la couverture. Cette colère de minuit était inutile. Il retourna en-dessous des couvertures, et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Pour la première fois de la semaine, il se sentit confiant, en sécurité, presque réchauffé.

Tout ça parce que Spock était là. Et c'était ça le problème.

00000

Pour Kirk, le premier jour de congé à terre était comme le premier jour de vacances lorsqu'il était écolier. Le premier jour de permission était une vraie libération. Durant ce congé en particulier sur la Base Stellaire 11, il avait planifié avec soin de faire tout ce qui était agréable et rien de trop difficile. En plus des différents restaurants et bars, il avait réservé du temps pour un certain nombre de parties d'échecs avec Spock. C'était convenu, bien qu'ils n'en aient jamais parlé l'un à l'autre, que les deux hommes voulaient partager au moins une partie d'échecs sans les urgences du vaisseau, le devoir envers la Fédération, ou d'autres situations irritantes qui viendraient les interrompre.

Kirk savourait l'idée d'installer un plateau de jeu 3D et de jouer un match entier, du début à la fin, imaginant les conversations qu'ils pourraient avoir, les silences qu'ils pourraient partager.

Il avait continué son chemin jusqu'à un bar après s'être séparé de McCoy et Scotty, qui avaient opté pour d'autres formes d'amusement, et choisi un lieu pour passer le temps jusqu'à ce qu'une maison close réputée n'ouvre. Les lieux haut de gamme n'ouvraient pas leurs portes avant midi, et il était déterminé à profiter durant son attente.

Le bar qu'il choisit était décoré comme un ancien pub. Il ne connaissait pas du tout l'endroit, et était étonné de voir une telle abondance de panneaux de bois et de sièges rembourrés. En plus de cela, il y avait un vrai barman derrière le bar, servant des boissons de ce qui ressemblait à de réels robinets. Il n'y avait pas de synthétiseur à portée de vue. Souriant, il s'installa sur un des tabourets à côté du bar.

« Quel est la meilleur boisson ici ? » demanda-t-il, réellement enchanté.

« Notre cidre est de renom de ce côté d'Andretta, » répondit l'homme.

« J'en prends un. »

La boisson fut servie rapidement et Kirk en avala une gorgée, agréablement surpris par sa douceur.

_McCoy adorerait ça_, pensa-t-il._ C'est excellent !_

« Eh bien, eh bien, » dit une voix traînante derrière lui. « si ce n'est pas le grand Capitaine Kirk que voilà. »

Kirk se tourna, gardant une main sur son verre.

Finnegan. Aussi bon qu'il l'avait toujours été, le visage jeune, mais avec une vieille colère marquée dans le regard.

« Comme ta vieille mère doit être fière », dit Finnegan comme s'ils se parlaient depuis un certain temps.

C'était comme autrefois, avec Finnegan commençant à lancer ses sarcasmes dans de vagues commentaires qui n'avaient apparemment pas de sens et Kirk ouvrant la bouche pour parler avant qu'il n'y pense. Seulement, à présent, des années plus tard, il ouvrit sa bouche et réprima les mots qui allaient suivre. McCoy avait une fois fait remarqué qu'il ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau comme ça, et Kirk avait répondu qu'il valait mieux avoir l'air légèrement idiot que de permettre à quelque remarque impardonnable et irréparable de s'échapper.

_C'est là où je l'ai appris_, pensa-t-il._ Avec Finnegan. Il y a des années._

« Oui, » répondit-il évasivement, se demandant où cela allait mener. « Oui, elle l'est. »

« Mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas, » dit Finnegan, souriant après avoir avalé une gorgée de bière, « c'est que n'importe qui pourrait faire ton boulot s'ils avaient un vaisseau aussi performant que l'Enterprise et son Premier Officier. Ce que je me demande c'est, pourrais-tu faire aussi bien sans eux ? »

Le dos de Kirk se raidit, se rappelant à lui-même qu'essayer de rétorquer n'importe quelle remarque sarcastique pourrait seulement l'exposer à plus de remarques touchant trop bien ses points sensibles. L'ambiance chaleureuse de la taverne semblait vraiment froide à ce moment.

Il regarda la gorge de Finnegan tandis que l'autre homme avalait une autre gorgée.

« Oh, oui, Jimmy-boy, tu ne peux probablement même pas te l'avouer à toi-même, ne parlons même pas de l'avouer de ta vieille mère, que tu n'es qu'une extension de ton vaisseau, juste un autre bouton de destruction que la Féd' enfonce à son gré. »

S'il s'était s'agit de Scotty, Kirk aurait accepté cette dernière remarque pour excuser le premier coup de poing qui aurait lancé la bagarre. Les combats de bars étaient l'une des activités favorites inavouées de son ingénieur en chef. Kirk songea qu'il pourrait pardonner Scotty pour commencer ce combat, s'il avait été là. Mais il n'est plus une tête brûlée, un jeune enseigne hésitant, pas plus qu'il n'avait l'héritage d'un caractère passionnel comme Scotty pour excuser une telle façon de réagir. D'autre part, il avait une très agréable maison close à visiter ainsi qu'une longue partie d'échecs à partager avec Spock plus tard.

Kirk inspira pour relaxer ses épaules. Il sourit, uniquement avec sa bouche.

« Eh bien, Finnegan, » dit-il, « ça reste encore à voir. Au revoir. »

Sur ce, il avala une dernière gorgée de son excellent cidre, et se détourna pour quitter le bar. Il avança d'un pas destiné à apparaître tranquille, et non pas comme s'il s'efforçait de se faire un passage entre les sièges et les corps.

Il ne put pas avancer assez vite. De son dos vint la voix claire et chantante de Finnegan.

« Allez, Jimmy-boy, retourne vers cette belle grande machine de guerre. Tu es juste un autre maillon de la chaîne, juste un autre maillon… »

_Ignore-le_, se dit-il à lui-même. _Va-t-en sans faire d'histoire._

_Oublie ça._

La première chose et la seconde furent simples à faire. Il ne tremblait pas de colère en quittant le bar. Non, il n'avait pas heurté plusieurs personnes qu'il connaissait et ignorées totalement tandis qu'il se concentrait sur ses inspirations et expirations. Il était le meilleur terrien qu'il connaissait pour inspirer profondément mais, après avoir rencontré Finnegan, il avait dû l'être. La plupart de ses combats, spécialement ceux où il avait été sévèrement injurié, avaient été à cause de Finnegan.

_Inspire, expire._

Il allait relativement bien au moment où deux immeubles les séparaient. Finnegan avait été ignoré ; pas de combat aujourd'hui.

_Allez, Kirk !_

Il n'avait pas à faire ses preuves, n'est-ce pas ? Pas devant la Fédération, pas face à lui-même, et certainement pas pour Finnegan. Et Spock ne serait certainement pas du tout d'accord avec Finnegan. Le serait-il ? Non, définitivement pas.

Il savait qu'il était complètement stupide de s'énerver pour ça mais la troisième chose s'avérait impossible à faire.

Il fallut moins de 30 minutes à Kirk pour trouver le bureau du commandant de la base et moins de temps encore pour que le commandant comprenne ce que Kirk voulait.

« Dois-je vous rappeler, Kirk, que vous êtes un atout précieux pour la Fédération, je ne peux pas simplement vous envoyer sur une mission en solitaire juste comme ça. »

« Si, vous pouvez, » insista Kirk. « Il n'est pas nécessaire que ce soit une mission mettant ma vie en péril, simplement une mission en solitaire. »

« Eh bien, » hésita le commandant, « il y a celle-ci sur Delta 9 ; je veux dire, il y a des risques plutôt élevés dans certains aspects de cette mission mais pas pour cette partie-là. Quel est votre niveau d'autorisation ? »

« Q, » répondit Kirk. Il s'agissait toujours du plus haut niveau.

« D'accord. Je suppose que je ne pourrai pas vous faire changer d'avis et vous êtes en congé. Personne ne saura probablement où vous êtes parti et il est certain que de l'aide est la bienvenue. »

Après cela, le commandant de la base briefa Kirk sur la mission et le rôle qu'il y jouait. « Tout ce que vous avez besoin de faire, » termina-t-il, « c'est d'attendre pour un mot ou une autre évidence que les schémas volés refont surface et le signaler au Quartier Général de la Fédération. A ce moment-là, ils enverront leurs hommes. »

« Parfait, » dit Kirk, debout, tendant sa main.

Le commandant la serra. « Je pense toujours que vous devriez subir une évaluation psychologique avant comme le stipule les règlementations. »

Kirk prit le paquet contenant les informations sur la mission avant que le commandant ne puisse changer d'avis. « Je suis parfaitement capable de m'en sortir avec une mission de surveillance en solitaire. »

Il ne put pas localiser Spock mais il réalisa qu'il n'essayait pas vraiment. Franchement, il était beaucoup plus facile de faire face à un McCoy à moitié ivre et lui expliquer rapidement la situation puis de s'en aller tout aussi vite avant que le docteur ne puisse lui poser davantage de questions.

Plus tard, à bord du transport public cabossé et pas vraiment rapide, il réalisa qu'il devrait se soumettre à une évaluation psychologique ne serait-ce que pour comprendre la raison pour laquelle les mots de Finnegan avaient un impact si important sur lui. Et pas seulement pour lui mais aussi pour assurer la sécurité future de l'Enterprise.

_Après la mission_, se promit-il. _Après mon retour, Bones et moi allons avoir une longue conversation à ce sujet._

00000_  
><em>

Lorsque Kirk se réveilla, ses mains étaient plongées sous l'oreiller, ses jambes repliées jusqu'à son torse et son dos pressé contre la paroi chaude d'un four en brique. Un cocon de paix l'enveloppait et il soupira. Mais pour une quelconque raison, il ne pouvait pas allonger ses jambes et les écarter jusqu'à ce que ses orteils dépassent de chaque côté du lit.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son dos était pressé contre celui de Spock, apparemment. Il respira lentement, sentant les côtes de son compagnon se lever et redescendre. C'était une sensation étrange et totalement nouvelle mais ils n'avaient aussi jamais dormis ensemble sur une planète si froide.

« Le chauffage a dû s'éteindre à un certain moment de la nuit pour conserver de l'énergie, » dit Spock, sentant qu'il était réveillé.

« Oui, » répondit Kirk. « Je suppose. »

Il se redressa d'un seul coup et rejoignit la salle de bain. Puis il resta sous la douche comme s'il souhaitait s'y noyer. Ils n'étaient pas en manque d'eau sur Delta 9 donc il s'avait qu'il pouvait y rester aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait mais, tandis qu'il levait le pommeau vers son visage, il savait que ce n'était pas juste de faire attendre Spock davantage avant de lui donner sa réponse.

Il coupa l'eau, se sécha avec une serviette et s'habilla aussi rapidement que le sol humide le permettait. Le miroir au-dessus de l'évier était trop embué pour lui permettre de voir à quoi ressemblaient ses cheveux alors il passa simplement vaguement ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et sortit de la salle de bain dans un nuage de vapeur.

« La douche est libre, Spock, » dit-il au vulcain assis à la petite table. Spock tenait dans ses longues mains une tasse qui semblait minuscule en comparaison. Quelque chose de chaud dans la tasse dégageait une traînée de vapeur dans l'air glacée. Kirk constat que le radiateur était allumé mais ne réchauffait que les alentours du lit.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une douche aujourd'hui, » répondit le vulcain. Puis il leva le regard. « Mais je suis parvenu à comprendre le fonctionnement du percolateur et je l'ai mis en route pour vous. »

Kirk s'empêcha de sourire. McCoy aurait simplement dit Le café est prêt, Jim, ou une expression du genre, et n'importe quelle autre personne aurait, tout simplement, dit Voulez-vous une tasse de café ?

Mais pas Spock.

Il se servit une tasse et s'assit en face de son premier officier.

« Du café, Spock ? » demanda-t-il, « vous ? »

Un sourcil sombre s'arqua légèrement.

« Tenant compte du fait qu'il n'y a rien d'autre de chaud à consommer et votre habituel ardent besoin de consommer ce breuvage à votre réveil, j'ai décidé d'essayer. »

Kirk se permit de sourire cette fois et le cacha derrière sa tasse. Il avala une gorgée ; c'était à la température idéale, et bien qu'un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aimait, le goût en était boisé et profond. Ca le réveilla instantanément.

Spock sirota le sien et, au moment où le liquide atteint ses papilles, ses yeux s'étrécirent et il replaça la tasse sur la table.

« Vous n'aimez pas ? » Kirk observa Spock tandis qu'il examinait toutes les réponses possibles.

« La douceur de l'odeur est trompeuse face à son goût acide. Je préfère…le thé. »

Kirk remarqua que Spock le regardait un peu dans l'expectative, une expression adoucie sur son visage. Il entoura la tasse de ses mains et fixa le liquide brun.

« J'imagine, » commença-t-il, ne levant pas le regard, « que vous voudriez savoir pourquoi je suis en charge de cette mission à la place d'un agent possédant bien plus de qualifications que moi. »

« C'est précisément ce que je voudrais savoir, » répondit Spock, acquiesçant.

Kirk débattit intérieurement avec lui-même. S'il s'était s'agit de McCoy ou même Scotty, il aurait parlé, ça n'aurait pas vraiment eu d'importance ; ils auraient compris. Mais il s'agissait de Spock et, d'une certaine façon, il était impératif qu'il n'ait pas l'air d'un idiot. Mais encore une fois, pourquoi cela devrait-il avoir de l'importance ?

Spock est mon ami, pensa-t-il, il comprendra. Il comprend toujours.

Pourtant, il se retrouva à reformuler son explication d'une manière très logique.

« Premièrement, j'étais plus que disponible pour ce qui est, somme toute, un boulot de surveillance de routine. »

« Et que surveillez-vous, exactement ? »

« Un certain nombres de schémas de vaisseaux de combat expérimentaux ont été volés des nouvelles archives de la Base Stellaire I. »

« N'ont-ils pas mis en place leurs propres systèmes de sécurité ? »

« Apparemment, ce n'est pas assez sécurisé. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ont suivi la trace de ces plans de Tantris à Delta 9. Et à la place de gaspiller inutilement le temps d'un agent à le faire attendre ici sans raison, mon boulot est d'observer les endroits qui sont les plus susceptibles de servir de lieu d'échange d'informations ou autre détails concernant ces plans et d'informer les Grands Chefs. Ils arrivent et je m'en vais, mission accomplie. »

« Il semble que les risques sont peu élevés, » dit Spock, neutre, paraissant attendre davantage d'informations.

Kirk haussa les épaules. « Pensez-y juste comme une autre sorte de congé à terre. »

Finalement, il leva les yeux et les fixa sur ceux de Spock. Le calme qui se dégageait de leur couleur marron ne dévoilé pas grand-chose à ce moment, semblant enregistrer ce que Kirk disait. Mais Kirk avait le sentiment inconfortable que Spock comprenait qu'il y avait davantage qu'il ne disait _pas_.

« La mission, » dit lentement Spock, « et vos compétences pour l'accomplir semblent relativement clairs. »

Kirk sourit avec les coins de sa bouche.

« Cependant, » continua Spock, et la bouche de Kirk reprit sa position précédente, « je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous êtes porté volontaire pour l'accomplir à la place de profiter de votre congé comme vous l'aviez prévu. »

Kirk s'empêcha de frémir. Spock méritait au moins la vérité.

« Je suis venu ici parce que… parce que lors du premier jour de mon congé, j'ai rencontré Finnegan. »

Spock arqua un sourcil mais semblait à part cela aussi patient que la galaxie elle-même.

« Il a dit quelque chose qui m'a en quelque sorte ébranlé. J'ai peur d'avoir agi d'une manière très émotive. »

« Manifestement, » répondit Spock. « Mais que vous a-t-il dit ? »

Kirk reposa sa tête contre une main, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Spock qui attendait pour la suite, relativement calme. Puis il détourna les yeux.

« Il a dit que toute ma célébrité et ma gloire n'auraient pas pu être gagnées sans l'Enterprise, sans vous. Que je ne serais rien si je n'avais pas ces deux choses. »

« N'est-ce pas la vérité ? Ne sommes-nous pas une équipe ? »

« Si, mais… »

« Vous devez aussi considérer que l'inverse est vrai. L'Enterprise, l'esprit féminin que vous lui avez insufflé, serait un simple morceau de métal sans son capitaine à la barre. »

Spock observa son capitaine. Sa réaction à la remarque de Finnegan était compréhensible, du moins d'un point de vue théorique. Cela prouvait que le capitaine y voyait une part de vérité, vérité qui le mettait mal à l'aise, et aussi que Kirk considérait ce congé comme une parfaite occasion d'agir sur ces faits. Le vulcain calculait que les probabilités que son capitaine retrouve un statut optimal d'ici la fin de ce congé étaient relativement bonnes. Rester au chaud et au sec durant cette période serait un autre problème.

Aucun d'eux ne commenta le fait que Spock n'avait pas réellement expliqué l'autre moitié de l'équation.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas informé de vos actions ? » questionna-t-il à la place, se demandant pourquoi il était impératif qu'il soit informé de tous les mouvements de son capitaine.

Kirk s'hérissa de colère tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur sa chaise.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé, » dit-il d'un ton que le vulcain ne pouvait définir que comme froid, « que vous étiez mon gardien, Spock. »

Le vulcain y réfléchit. « Une définition quelque peu simplifiée mais essentiellement correcte. »

L'humain se leva d'un mouvement brusque et se dirigea vers la cafetière. Il s'appliqua à remplir sa tasse presque entièrement, et resta debout en face de la fenêtre, fixant l'extérieur. Tout ce qu'il y avait dehors était un torrent de pluie mais ça n'empêcha pas ses yeux d'y rester accroché. Tandis que l'humain prenait une faible gorgée de sa tasse, Spock tenta une remarque.

« Capitaine… _Jim_… »

Kirk se retourna et s'adossa au métal du comptoir.

« Maintenant que nous avons mis ça au clair et que vous comprenez ce que je suis en train de faire… »

« Pas vraiment, non- »

Kirk l'interrompit. « Pourquoi ne parlons-nous pas, à la place, de pourquoi vous êtes ici. »

Il déposa sa tasse et avança vers l'endroit où Spock était assis. Son avancée lente et prudente rappelait à Spock un prédateur, un lion terrien peut-être, ou l'avancée nonchalante d'un jeune selaht vulcain. Il s'arrêta précisément à un pas de la chaise de Spock et baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que son menton touche son torse.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivi, Spock ? Pourquoi avez-vous employé votre temps libre pour me suivre jusqu'ici, sur Delta 9 ? »

Le vulcain leva les yeux vers le visage de l'humain, vers l'expression amicale et perplexe qui s'y trouvait. Spock connaissait cette expression, il connaissait la lumière charmeuse dans ces yeux noisette. La légère courbe de sa bouche indiquait que Kirk écouterait la réponse de Spock, le petit pli entre ses sourcils lui indiquait que Kirk était un peu confus en songeant aux réponses possibles qu'il pourrait lui donner.

« Avez-vous pensé, » dit-il ensuite, « que j'avais besoin de protection ? »

L'une des mains de Kirk se leva et se posa gentiment sur l'avant bras de Spock. Le vulcain ne recula pas, bien que c'était ce qu'il voulait faire.

Spock réalisa que s'il disait oui, alors cela appuierait seulement les doutes de Kirk concernant son habilité à être capable de réussir uniquement grâce à ses propres talents. Ce qui était ridicule puisque Kirk, étant un leader, se devait d'agir par lui-même sans consulter qui que soit d'autre approximativement 87,9 % du temps. Cependant, s'il disait non, ce serait un mensonge. Il était venu parce qu'il pensait que Kirk avait effectivement besoin de lui. Il devait y avoir une façon de dire la vérité sans attiser une nouvelle fois la colère de Kirk.

« Ca dépend, » dit-il prudemment, « de la définition que l'on donne à protection. »

Kirk leva la tête et se réinstalla sur sa chaise. « Spock, ce n'est pas une réponse. »

C'était la bonne manière d'agir. Peut-être qu'il y avait un autre moyen. « Si vous voulez dire que je pense que vous êtes incapable de gérer cette mission, alors la réponse est non. Si vous voulez dire que votre départ inopiné de la Base Stellaire 11 était sans précédent et m'a préoccupé, alors la réponse est oui. »

« Donc la réponse est oui et non. »

« Je resterai ici seulement- » Quelque chose se bloqua dans la gorge de Spock et il déglutit. « Seulement si vous avez besoin de moi. »

Kirk se leva et lui lança un regard noir, et Spock lu très clairement dans ses yeux : Je n'ai besoin de personne.

_Pourquoi l'ai-je suivi jusqu'ici_, se demanda Spock, tandis qu'il observait l'humain debout devant lui. _Pourquoi ai-je ressenti un tel besoin de le protéger ?_

Et ce n'était pas comme si Kirk avait besoin de protection, pour ce qu'il en était, Spock avait vu l'humain s'extraire de situations difficiles avec ou sans le vaisseau, avec ou sans la moindre aide du vulcain. Spock avait vu de ses propres yeux Kirk affronter un Gorn, une créature physiquement plus forte que lui, en restant à égalité avec lui. Et il avait vu l'humain, tout un nombre d'autres fois, partir se battre et revenir en vainqueur. Et même si Kirk perdait, ses opposants étaient en si mauvais état qu'ils regrettaient même d'avoir gagné. Alors ce n'était pas comme s'il était physiquement incapable de prendre soin de lui. Sans même compter son entraînement pour devenir un commandant, Spock avait été témoin de la réalité et savait que ses capacités n'étaient pas à remettre en question.

_Il __est tout ce qu'il a besoin d'être. Comment ai-je pu imaginer qu'il avait même besoin ou désirait ma protection ?_

Kirk ne désirait visiblement rien de la sorte, du moins pas en ce moment. Et il apparut à Spock combien ses actions avait été illogiques, et à quel point elles devaient paraître étranges aux yeux de son capitaine. Il se leva, sentant son visage se réchauffer et sachant que les humains pourraient appeler ça de l'embarras mais ne parvenant pas à relier ces deux faits. Tandis qu'il se levait il bouscula l'autre homme et s'écarta rapidement. Il se dirigea vers la penderie pour récupérer son manteau, ne comprenant pas comment un tel amas d'émotions conflictuelles pouvait être résumé en un seul mot.

« Je… » Il s'interrompit et déglutit, son dos se raidissant. « Je ne voulais pas déranger. »

Il plaça le vêtement sur ses épaules et le referma jusqu'à sa gorge. Levant les yeux, il découvrit que ceux de Kirk étaient rivés sur ses mains.

Les mains de Kirk étaient grandes ouvertes, et l'humain avança d'un seul pas en avant.

« Ne partez pas. »

Spock ne bougea pas. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je devrais rester lorsque vous désirez vous assurer de vos propres capacités. »

_Et pourquoi __je veux plus que jamais faire ce que vous demandez._

_Ne parle pas,_ se dit-il. _Ne dis pas un mot._ Et il serra fermement les lèvres.

Kirk avança d'un mouvement vif et posa une main sur le bras de Spock. « Ne partez pas, » répéta-t-il. « Restez. »

C'était une supplique que Spock pouvait difficilement ignorer.

Et comme s'il n'avait pas eu conscience de l'acquiescement instantané de Spock, Kirk continua, « Je sais que je peux faire cette mission seul mais votre compagnie serait bienvenue. Ah, nous pourrions même chercher un jeu d'échecs quelque part et faire cette partie dont nous parlions. »

Spock tenta de paraître sérieux. « Si vous faîtes référence à cette partie durant laquelle il ne devait y avoir aucune interruption, alors la réponse est oui. »

La main sur son bras le pressa légèrement puis se détacha. Le sourire sur les lèvres de Kirk remonta jusqu'à ses yeux.

« Parfait, » dit-il. « Maintenant, nous allons aller dans un café bien chaud quelque part et trouver de la vraie nourriture. »


	2. Chapter 2

Après leur petit déjeuner tardif, ils se promenèrent, cherchant un bar malfamé approprié pour effectuer leur surveillance plus tard.

« Nous garderons les yeux ouverts ici. » Dit Kirk à Spock. Et il pleuvait. Encore. Kirk ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce que les poètes disaient à propos de la pluie… une vague chuchotant de gouttelettes selon un écrivain Orion, ou l'éclat miroitant de chute d'argent pour un ancienne poétesse Terrienne… Quel était son nom déjà ? De toute façon, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Quoi que fut ces choses romantiques que disaient les poètes, la pluie était humide, froide, et le col remonté de son manteau ne semblait pas en mesure d'éviter qu'elle ne coule le long de sa nuque.

Il se débarrassa de l'eau glissant sur ses sourcils d'une main et leva les yeux vers Spock. Son premier officier était habillé de sombres couches de tissus reflétant la basse classe sociale, comme lui-même, des vêtements poussiéreux, d'un noir austère, et recouvert d'un manteau gris foncé descendant jusqu'aux genoux. Seulement Kirk savait qu'en dessous de tout cela, les seules choses qui empêchaient le vulcain de frissonner étaient sa capacité incomparable de contrôle et une couche du meilleur vêtement de corps Starfleet contre sa peau. Seul le bord de sa frange était trempé tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient sous la pluie, et une faible humidité brillait sur son visage.

« Je ne comprends pas ces paramètres appropriés qui définissent le concept d'un bar _adéquat_. »

Kirk passa une main sur sa bouche et s'empêcha de tirer une nouvelle fois sur son col. Il ne se fâcherait pas sur Spock, il ne se fâcherait pas du tout ; il avait créé cette situation et il n'y avait personne à blâmer sauf lui-même. Il n'était même pas certain de savoir d'où venait cette colère.

« Je vous l'ai dit. »

« Non, vous ne l'avez pas fait. Votre refus du dernier bar était tout à fait illogique. »

Il dévisagea Spock. « Bien, » dit-il d'un ton brusque, « Non, je ne vous l'ai pas expliqué en long et en large mais si je dois le préciser pour vous, monsieur, je le ferai. Le dernier endroit était trop bien. »

« Il était sec, » répondit Spock, et sa voix disait à Kirk que c'était tout ce qui pouvait être dit en sa faveur, qu'il était sec, ce qui au moins, sur cette planète, était une chose hautement souhaitée.

« C'était trop confortable, » dit Kirk. « Si nous voulons aller dans les _bas_-fonds, comme nous le souhaitons, nous devons y aller et nous fondre dans le décor dont nous tentons de faire partie. »

Kirk s'arrêta en face d'un bâtiment gris, posa une main sur la courbe de la cape de Spock pour obtenir son attention.

« Allons vérifier celui-là. »

« Ce n'est pas un quartier sûr, Capitaine. »

« Justement, Spock. Et, en passant, ne m'appelez pas Capitaine, nous sommes sous couverture, vous vous souvenez ? »

Ils se tenaient debout dans la rue comme s'ils étaient sur le pont de l'Enterprise et discutaient quelque manœuvre tactique ou pesaient les pours et les contres d'une décision.

Pratiquement torse contre torse à présent, la cage thoracique de Kirk relevée, le menton haut, les épaules rejetées en arrière comme s'il défiait une quelconque grande autorité à la place du calme et de la logique de son premier officier. Spock, pour sa part, se tenait droit et toujours emmitouflé dans les plis de sa cape, les yeux fixant ceux de Kirk, la tête penchée légèrement sur le côté.

« Je ne parviens pas à comprendre votre propension à opter, à défaut du danger, pour des actions relativement risquées. Cette rue comporte un grand nombre de lumières brisées et cassées, un volume important de pavés retournés, une abondance de détritus, un excédent de vagabonds, et a une odeur globale peu agréable, en bref c'est un endroit peu recommandable. Votre insistance à poursuivre cette action illogique frôle le fanatisme. »

Kirk releva son menton encore davantage. « Alors, c'est parfait. »

Tandis qu'il entrait dans le bâtiment, Spock ne pouvait rien faire d'autre si ce n'était le suivre. Il resta aux côtés de Kirk alors qu'ils choisissaient une table près de la porte. Kirk pouvait sentir l'agacement réprimé de Spock et sa consternation alors que le propriétaire les approchait. L'humain se cala contre le dos de sa chaise, souriant comme si ce n'était pas feint, comme si l'odeur du lieu ne se changeait pas en air vicié à l'approche de l'homme. Comme s'il avait vécu ainsi toute sa vie.

« Yar ? »

Kirk avala sa salive et sourit à nouveau. « Oui, deux bières, s'il vous plaît. »

L'homme le fixa comme s'il lui était soudain poussé une deuxième tête. Bien sûr, les vulcains ne buvaient pas de bière mais ils ne pouvaient pas commander un jus maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Son regard se posa brièvement sur Spock assis toujours silencieux à ses côtés, puis à nouveau sur Kirk. Finalement, il ouvrit son pad pour encaisser les paiements et le poussa en avant. Kirk posa son pouce dessus et l'homme s'éloigna.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous insistez pour vous exposez au danger, » dit Spock, comme s'ils étaient seuls, continuant la discussion comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais interrompue.

« Cela fait partie des exigences de la mission, Spock, » dit fermement Kirk.

Les sourcils de Spock se levèrent, et il parût réellement confus. « Alors pourquoi, » demanda-t-il, « connaissant parfaitement bien les dangers de cette mission, avez-vous choisi de vous porter volontaire pour son accomplissement à la place de profiter de votre congé ? »

Il y eut un silence durant un moment puis les voix du bar commencèrent à devenir plus bruyantes. Il réfléchit à la question de Spock, c'était une bonne question. Une dont il connaissait, dans son cœur, la réponse. Il regarda son ami, les yeux brun foncé et le visage pâle mis en exergue par la courbe de sa cape grise. Mais comment pourrait-il dire à Spock que c'était une sorte de fragile égotisme humain qui les avait amenés tous les deux dans ce lieu triste et froid. Il ne pouvait pas. Du moins, pas encore.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Spock, » dit-il. « Et, tant qu'on y est, si c'est si dangereux, pourquoi m'avez-vous suivi ici ? »

Il avait pris Spock par surprise, et ça faisait longtemps que ça n'était plus arrivé. Les yeux de Spock se perdirent légèrement et il étudia sa réponse.

« Peut-être- » commença-t-il.

Kirk l'interrompit, ne s'embarrassant pas du fait qu'il était rude ; il ne voulait pas vraiment entendre la réponse, il savait déjà pourquoi.

« McCoy vous a mêlé à ça, » dit-il, sa voix devenant un chuchotement tandis que le barman revenait avec leurs bières.

Kirk leva son verre à sa bouche.

« Ai-je raison de croire que vous allez boire ceci sans qu'il n'ait été testé ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire, » répondit Kirk, et il le fit. « Voulez-vous bien ne pas vous préoccuper de cette bière ? Et n'essayez pas de changer de sujet. Je sais que McCoy vous à mis sur le coup pour garder un oeil sur moi, comme si je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de moi-même. »

« McCoy ne m'a pas, comme vous le dîtes- »

Kirk reposa sa bière sur la table. « Oh, n'y pensez pas. Je sais qu'il l'a fait, vous savez qu'il l'a fait. »

Il sentit Spock l'étudier, la tête baissée, la froide humidité, le bar mal isolé, et il considéra l'ensemble d'un seul coup d'œil rapide.

« Je pense, » l'entendit-il dire calmement, « que je vais aller nous procurer quelques provisions et acheter un autre chauffage, avec votre permission. »

« Bien, Spock, bien. » _Merveilleux, juste merveilleux._

00000

Les chauffages sur Delta 9 se présentaient en une variété de couleurs, comme Spock le découvrit, le bleu étant la couleur la plus populaire pour la flamme.

« En avez-vous un avec une lueur rougeâtre ? » demanda-t-il, songeant que cela semblerait bien plus familier à lui et à Kirk.

« Nah, » vint la réponse ennuyée, « pas des masses de demandes. »

Au final, il prit l'un de ceux ayant une lueur dorée et une énorme batterie ainsi ils n'auraient pas à faire avec un approvisionnement électrique sporadique. Kirk apprécierait la familiarité de cette couleur, il le savait. A ce moment-là, dans leur désaccord, Kirk avait prétendu apprécier ces conditions climatiques mais il n'était pas difficile de se rendre compte des effets du froid : peau pâle, cheveux mouillés collés ensemble, et les yeux étrécis qui révélaient la tension due à un mal de tête chez l'humain.

Tandis qu'il retournait à l'hôtel sous l'averse continue, Spock pensait que le mal de tête devait probablement être ce qui avait causé le comportement hargneux de Kirk. Sans mentionner le fait que son capitaine avait raison : McCoy et lui avaient parlé.

_Restez à ses côtés, Spock_, avait dit McCoy, comme il le faisait toujours. Et Spock avait confirmé qu'il le ferait. McCoy avait supposé que Spock allait, comme il le disait, sauver les fesses de Jim, et à ce moment, il avait suggéré que McCoy y aille. _Assurément, Docteur,_ avait-il dit avec douceur,_ vous seriez mieux préparé à régler ce genre de chose que moi._

_J'en doute fort,_ avait répliqué McCoy avec un grognement. _Vous deux vous connaissez suffisamment sans même en parler. D'autre part, vous ne m'aurez pas à passer deux semaines sur cette Delta humide._

Spock regarda le ciel et décida qu'il était temps de s'abriter sous une porte. C'était presque le soir, et le manque de lampadaire et l'abondance de pluie ralentissaient de beaucoup sa progression. Il transféra ses achats d'un bras à l'autre et se permit de s'appuyer contre la porte alors qu'il se préparait à attendre que le pire passe.

Il n'avait pas considéré que la colère de Kirk à son encontre était de nature personnelle ; il n'avait rien fait pour mériter des mots durs et des regards indignés à son arrivée.

Peut-être est-ce ma seule présence qui a produit cet emportement, pensa-t-il, alors qu'il enregistrait cette pensée pour plus tard. Mais la mettre de côté était trop facile. Il était évident que son capitaine ne voulait pas qu'il soit là, n'avait pas voulu que qui que ce soit l'accompagne, et prenait très mal l'idée que quiconque, sans parler de son premier officier, pense qu'il était incapable de quelconque façon que ce soit d'accomplir cette présente mission.

_Je savais cela._

Si c'était le cas, pourquoi avait-il insisté pour se joindre à Kirk, pour l'accompagner sur ce qui était, essentiellement, le travail d'un homme seul ?

Spock déplaça à nouveau son chargement et remarqua que la pluie diminuait légèrement. L'odeur de l'atmosphère s'imposa à travers la bruine et la rue commença à se remplir de passants une fois de plus. Il se perdit dans le son de ses propres pas sur les pierres couleur d'ardoise tandis qu'il marchait. Et, en fait, logiquement, aucune de ses raisons ne rendait nécessaire qu'il accompagne son capitaine dans cet endroit. Il n'y avait pas de réelle raison d'agir comme un garde du corps vulcain ou un conseiller patient.

Il s'arrêta en face de la pension et leva son regard vers leur fenêtre. La pluie s'était presque arrêtée ; seule une petite bruine passait à travers le brouillard qui se levait. Les lumières étaient allumées. Pourquoi était-il _toujours_ sur cette planète ? Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui pouvait justifier sa présence.

00000

La porte s'ouvrit et Spock entra dans la pièce, avançant précisément de trois pas après le seuil avant de s'arrêter. De l'eau coulait de ses oreilles jusqu'aux bords de sa cape.

Kirk avança, ses mains et ses bras tendus, sentant la froideur du sol sous ses pieds nus. Il mit de côté la vague impression de désorientation qu'il ressentit durant un moment – sur un vaisseau, il n'y avait jamais de gravillons sous les pieds pas plus que des endroits inégaux et rugueux sur lesquels s'arrêter. Une réalisation soudaine se fit en lui, alors qu'il marchait vers Spock pour l'aider avec ses paquets, celle que l'Enterprise n'était pas à portée de communication.

Mais c'était le but de tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je veux m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, » dit-il. « Je devais être plus fatigué que je ne le pensais pour être si mordant avec vous. »

Il regarda Spock tandis qu'il interrompait son mouvement pour prendre la plus grande boîte des mains du vulcain. Spock le laissa la prendre alors qu'il assouplissait sa prise.

Kirk sourit. « Pourquoi ne poseriez-vous pas le reste sur la table et nous déballerons tout ça ensemble. »

Le vulcain sembla surpris à ça, comme s'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il se tenait illogiquement au milieu de la pièce en fixant son colocataire. « Nous sommes tous les deux fatigués par nos voyages, et le temps, » dit-il, en guise de réponse. Il attendit, absolument immobile, comme s'il en attendait davantage.

Kirk posa la large batterie sur le comptoir puis réalisa que Spock se tenait toujours debout au même endroit.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir était rude avec vous, » dit-il simplement.

Spock acquiesça finalement en guise de réponse, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, et Kirk se sentit un peu mieux.

Ils sortirent les autres articles que Spock avait achetés. En plus du chauffage et de la batterie, il y avait deux couvertures supplémentaires, quelques fruits et des paquets de soupe lyophilisé, du pain et une casserole. En dernier, Spock remit à Kirk une boîte ficelée avec des liens en plastiques.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, la prenant avec précaution, ses yeux sur Spock.

« C'est pour vous. C'est… un présent. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors, un sourire adoucissant son visage alors qu'il était jusque-là triste. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et ouvrit la boîte. Là, allongé au milieu d'un millier ou presque de petites bulles blanches, se trouvait un grand chapeau à bords larges. Il le souleva, se débarrassant des bulles dans son mouvement et le plaça sur sa tête. C'était parfaitement à sa taille, ce qui était incroyable puisqu'il ne portait jamais de chapeaux.

_Faîtes confiance à Spock pour savoir ce genre de chose_, pensa-t-il.

« C'est pour empêcher la pluie de couler dans le col de votre veste. »

Quelque chose se serra dans la poitrine de Kirk, s'enroulant autour de son cœur. Il plissa les yeux une fraction de seconde, comme s'il cherchait à trouver la réponse à son dilemme sur le visage de Spock. A présent, il se sentait vraiment comme un crétin, en face de toute… toute cette gentillesse.

« Est-ce que le cadeau est inapproprié, Capitaine ? »

Il s'empressa de secouer la tête et, ignorant le fait que Spock s'était laissé aller à l'appeler encore une fois capitaine, se battit pour reprendre sa contenance.

« Non, c'est un beau cadeau. » Il retira le chapeau et le fixa, et laissa ses doigts courir le long de la fine bande d'or le long de son bord. « Très attentionné. » Il leva le regard.

« Merci. »

Une très faible lueur brilla dans les yeux de Spock, un minuscule sourire fit se recourber ses lèvres. « Il vous aidera à vous fondre dans la population locale ; c'est, je crois, ce que chaque voyou porte actuellement. »

Etonnamment, Kirk sentit un rire fleurir dans sa gorge et le laissa s'échapper. Maintenant, il y avait un sourire sur son visage.

« Vous êtes quelque chose quand même, Spock. »

« Quelle chose pourrais-je être ? » demanda Spock, l'expression soudainement attentive.

« C'est juste une expression, » l'assura Kirk. « Juste une autre façon de montrer son affection. »

« Oh. »

« Je pense que je vais dormir à présent, et vous ? »

« Je crois que je vais méditer avant de me reposer mais, je vous en prie, ne laissez pas cela vous maintenir éveillé. »

Kirk se faufila entre les couches de couverture, fatigué, et soupira alors que sa tête tomba sur l'oreiller. Il entendit Spock installer le chauffage et l'allumer mais il ne pouvait plus rassembler l'énergie nécessaire pour lui dire à nouveau merci. Mais il voulait le faire. Il voulait que Spock sache à quel point c'était bon de l'avoir à ses côtés ici, même s'il était à moitié dérangé par cela. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller au sommeil mais il ne pouvait que rester à moitié éveillé, écoutant le bourdonnement du chauffage et le silence de la méditation de Spock.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Spock glissa dans le lit que Kirk se sentit vraiment réchauffé. Ce ne fut que là qu'il tomba réellement endormi, tout en se demanda vaguement pourquoi c'était le cas.

00000

Chaque nouvel établissement qu'ils visitaient ne leur offrait pas d'informations ou de contacts. Ils y allaient tous les soirs sous la pluie battante, commandant deux bières et attendaient. Ils attendaient un évènement qui n'arrivait jamais, cherchaient à trouver des individus qui n'apparaissaient jamais. Et passaient une part de chacune de leurs journées dans un lieu peu recommandable où ils répétaient cette corvée odieuse.

Même si les bars avaient été de renom, Spock savait que de tels établissements étaient plutôt dans le domaine d'expertise de Kirk. Pour un vulcain, des passe-temps comme faire le tour des bars étaient une terrible perte de temps. Et il savait qu'il allait y avoir des complications la seconde où ils entrèrent dans ce genre de bar un soir, un bar plein de gens portant des vêtements trempés et des expressions aigres et déprimées. Mais Kirk ne sembla pas en prendre conscience et, en effet, alla directement vers le bar.

Spock observa l'humain avancer d'un pas désinvolte à travers la foule, ignorant les regards noirs de ceux qu'il bousculait. Une fois encore, il rappelait à Spock un animal, une fois de plus un jeune selaht, sortant de la tanière de sa mère porteuse d'un pas insouciant.

Bien sûr, lorsque la bagarre éclata, Spock ne fut pas réellement surpris. Pas plus qu'il ne fut étonné lorsque Kirk se jeta dans la mêlée. L'inactivité de Kirk durant la dernière semaine et son incapacité à obtenir des informations utiles l'avaient rendu impatient et agité. Une petite bagarre était la chose parfaite pour permettre à l'humain de relâcher la pression, donc Spock était prêt à s'assoir et observer. Avec raison.

A un certain moment, lorsque Kirk se redressa après avoir esquivé un coup de poing particulièrement vigoureux, il lança à Spock un grand sourire. Spock dût se retenir de le lui rendre.

_Un ourson espiègle,_ pensa Spock. Puis, une autre pensée sans aucun lien traversa son esprit. _Si j'étais un animal, que pourrais-je être ? Comment Jim me définirait-il ?_

Il étouffa la pensée dès qu'elle se fut formée. Il ne poserait, bien sûr, jamais ce genre de question à Jim. Amanda lui avait fait découvrir le concept de l'animal des années plus tôt, lorsqu'il était plus jeune. _Tu me fais penser à un poulain_, avait-elle dit, _les longues jambes, les yeux, et les mouvements maladroits._ Son père, à ce moment-là, l'avait corrigée en pointant le fait que les vulcains n'étaient pas maladroits, et cela avait prit fin là. Du moins, à voix haute.

De plus, Kirk n'était pas le genre de personne, ni n'avait été, pour ce que Spock en savait, à comparer qui que ce soit à un animal. _Peut-être_, pensa Spock en se levant,_ le lui demanderai-je un jour._

Le vacarme de la bagarre commença à s'estomper quelque peu, cependant il constata que l'afflux des corps le forçait à se déplacer jusqu'à l'entrée. Il nota qu'un certain nombre d'autres hommes étaient debout le long des murs ou au bout du bar. Ils semblaient attendre quelqu'un et la plupart avaient l'air de s'ennuyer. Comme si, songea-t-il, les bagarres étaient une activité habituelle, spécialement conçue dans un certain but, comme l'amusement ou le soulagement de la tension.

Quoi qu'il fût, quand le corps de Kirk vola à travers la pièce pour finir sur une table et rouler sur le sol, Spock décida qu'il était temps de partir. Il serait bien temps le lendemain de voir si leurs activités de cette soirée avaient eu un quelconque effet sur leur intégration dans la communauté.

Il se dirigea vers l'humain et s'agenouilla, passant une main sur ses côtes, vérifiant la dilatation de ses pupilles.

« Pouvez-vous vous lever, Jim ? »

Apparemment non. Il tira l'homme à moitié conscient pour le mettre sur ses pieds et le guida hors de l'établissement.

« Où allons-nous ? »

« A notre chambre. » Heureusement, la pluie s'était arrêtée.

Une fois arrivé, Spock allongea Kirk sur le lit ; l'humain n'était pas tout à fait inconscient mais son crâne reposait mollement sur l'oreiller et il marmonnait quelque chose d'incohérent.

« Avez-vous reçu un coup sur la tête ? » demanda-t-il en vérifiant une nouvelle fois ses pupilles.

« Ouais, » fut la lente réponse, « Je pense que quel…qu'un m'a frappé, ouais. »

Spock déplaça ses mains sur son corps, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun dommage majeur et regretta l'absence d'un tricordeur.

« OW ! Arrêtez, ow ! »

Spock bougea ses doigts à nouveau sur le côté du visage de Kirk, tournant gentiment sa tête d'un côté. « Y a-t-il une trousse de premiers secours ? » demanda-t-il, réalisant que si la réponse était non, il devrait sortir et laisser Kirk seul.

« En dessous de l'évier. »

La trousse comportait les fournitures adéquates, il y avait même une hypo ainsi que plusieurs recharges différentes : un antidouleur, deux antibiotiques et, assez étrangement, une pour contrer les effets des morsures de serpents. Il prit la poche glacée, l'ouvrit, et la posa sur le visage de Kirk.

« Maintenez la poche dans cette position avec votre main, si vous le voulez bien, » demanda-t-il.

Après avoir administré l'hypo antidouleur, il passa un gant de toilette humide sur le visage de l'humain, essuyant légèrement la sueur qui s'y trouvait.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé prendre part à cette bagarre, Spock ? » La voix de Kirk était faible alors que les médicaments commençaient à faire effet. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais sa tête était penchée vers le côté sur l'oreiller, patientant, écoutant.

« Vous aviez besoin de vous relâcher, » répondit le vulcain, tout aussi doucement. « Mais je restais là en cas d'urgence. »

« Voilà pourquoi je n'étais pas inquiet à l'idée de me faire botter les fesses. »

« En effet, » dit Spock, inclinant légèrement la tête comme si son compagnon pouvait le voir.

« Vous vous souvenez, » dit Kirk, presque dans un souffle, « vous vous souvenez que j'ai dit… que je n'avais pas besoin de protecteur ? »

« Oui. »

La main qui retenait la poche glissa et retomba, inutile, sur l'oreiller. Spock se pencha en avant sur sa chaise et remit la poche à sa place. Il faudrait encore 15 minutes avant qu'elle ait remplie son rôle. La base de sa paume entourait presque la courbe de la mâchoire de Kirk.

« J'ai peut-être… besoin d'un gardien… »

Kirk soupira et roula sur le côté, et Spock se retrouva à fixer son capitaine, attendant ses prochains mots. Sa main restait légèrement sur la poche pour la garder en place.

« Un ange noir, » dit Kirk, chuchotant à présent. « Un ange noir, » dit-il à nouveau, et ces mots avaient été suivis d'autres que même les oreilles vulcaines ne pouvaient pas discerner. Et tandis qu'il tenait patiemment la poche durant le temps nécessaire, il se demanda à nouveau, _Si j'étais un animal, lequel diriez-vous que je suis ?_

Spock s'assit sur la chaise près du lit et, tandis que la chaleur s'estompait et que l'air frais de la nuit s'élevait autour de lui, il observa l'humain dormir. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ce ne serait pas la dernière. Qu'est-ce qui rendait, à ce moment-là, cette nuit inhabituelle, et en quoi cette veille était-elle différente des innombrables fois où il avait observé la poitrine de l'humain se soulever et redescendre, observé la bouche tandis qu'elle s'ouvrait dans son sommeil, et ajusté les couvertures lorsque cela était nécessaire ?

Naturellement, il fallait prendre en compte les mots de Kirk alors qu'il s'était endormi, le décrivant comme un ange noir. L'appelant son gardien. Kirk ne parlait habituellement pas de ce sujet mais les mots semblaient s'être échappés d'une part romantique de son âme. Cette âme dont Spock savait qu'elle croyait toujours aux histoires de capes et d'épées des pirates de l'espace au grand cœur, trouvant un Paradis sur chaque planète qu'il visitait, et qui croyait honnêtement que l'univers pourrait être bien mieux avec bien moins d'ordinateurs. Cette âme formait le noyau central de cet homme, plus fort et capable de s'étendre davantage encore que du trillium, recouvert de chair et pliant plus ou moins selon les commandes engendrées par le devoir et les décisions de la Fédération. Mais ne se brisant jamais. Jamais.

Spock bougea sur sa chaise, posant un doigt le long de sa lèvre inférieure.

Cette nuit était différente de part la manière dont il en était arrivé là – franchissant le système solaire dans un véhicule de transport public pour protéger un homme qui avait, à chaque instant, plus de 400 personnes à sa disposition. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il croyait que Kirk ne pouvait pas se protéger lui-même, il avait déjà fait le point sur cette partie. Ce qu'il le surprenait (il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire) était sa volonté, son besoin, de rester, toujours, aux côtés de Kirk.

Et la question n'était pas de savoir pourquoi ça arrivait avec Kirk mais pourquoi il devait se comporter de cette façon envers lui. N'importe quel vulcain aurait approuvé la logique de la loyauté envers un tel homme : intelligent, courageux, tolérant, tous des traits inhérents que n'importe quel homme possédait mais qui, lorsqu'ils se réunissaient en Kirk, faisaient de lui le plus singulier et unique des individus.

Maintenant, Spock pouvait se plonger au cœur des raisons de sa confusion : pourquoi avait-il besoin d'être toujours présent ? Si ce n'était pas pour le bien de Kirk, du moins, la plupart du temps, alors ça devait être pour lui-même.

_C'__est pour moi-même que je fais cela._ Le concept fût une révélation pour le vulcain fatigué et lui sembla relativement égoïste.

_Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?_ se demanda-t-il, déterminé à suivre le chemin de ce raisonnement jusqu'au bout, peu importe où cela le conduirait. Tel était la logique, tel était la recherche de la vérité.

Il savait qu'il y avait trouvé un compagnon, quelqu'un avec un esprit similaire avec lequel il pouvait échanger des idées, jouer aux échecs en 3D, se promener occasionnellement sur le pont d'observation, s'entraîner à la salle de gym, partager des petits déjeuners tardifs – quand Spock commença à tout additionner, il réalisa à quel point il passait du temps avec l'humain.

_Si je ne suis pas avec lui, je suis généralement seul._

Mais ça allait au-delà de cela. Avec Kirk, il était accepté tel qu'il était, comme un individu qui était simplement mi-humain et mi-vulcain. Kirk comprenait qu'il traitait les choses logiquement, parfois froidement, qu'il puisse trouver la structure cristalline d'un flocon de neige plus captivante que son aspect esthétique, que parfois il utilisait sa nature logique comme un bouclier… Kirk prenait en compte toutes ces choses, regardait au-delà et trouvait l'homme, Spock, au milieu des lignes droites et des angles qui composaient la nature distante du vulcain.

Et il y avait davantage.

Si n'importe qui d'autre, McCoy faisant exception, était apparu à la porte de Kirk annonçant, de but en blanc, qu'il était maintenant le garde du corps privé du capitaine, Kirk aurait, tenant compte de son présent état d'esprit, renvoyé l'individu sous la pluie. De plus, il avait conscience qu'il n'y avait même qu'une poignée d'individus qui pourraient penser que Kirk avait besoin d'aide. Il avait réalisé depuis longtemps que les signaux _ne pas déranger_ que Kirk émettait étaient une demande à l'aide. Cette connexion entre lui et Jim Kirk était d'autant plus importante qu'elle était rare. Ils se comprenaient sans échanger de mots, et parfois malgré eux. C'était une connexion qui lui laissait penser qu'il avait une place spéciale dans le monde de Kirk, une partie de son âme que personne n'avait jamais touché ni que personne d'autre, en dehors de lui-même, ne pourrait jamais atteindre.

Et alors il comprit qu'il était en train de définir ce qu'il ressentait pour Kirk.

00000

Lorsque Kirk se réveilla, il se retourna et leva les yeux vers la forme de son premier officier qui se tenait près du lit. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine et son menton baissé. Ses yeux étaient à moitié clos dans une sorte de pause méditative.

_Que faîtes-vous ?_

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ? »

« La majorité de la nuit, Capitaine. » Il n'y avait pas d'hésitation dans sa réponse, seulement une certaine neutralité.

« Toute la nuit ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de repos et il était nécessaire que je m'assure que votre état n'empire pas. »

« C'était une bagarre, Spock, je ne souffre pas de la grippe d'Aldeberon. »

Kirk attendit un commentaire pseudo-sarcastique vulcain mais il n'y en eut aucun.

Ils sortirent et Kirk décida que c'était juste le temps humide qui causait le calme distant du vulcain. La pluie constante jouait sur ses nerfs également. Aucun des bars ne semblait ouvert. Durant une averse violente, ils s'engouffrèrent dans un petit magasin et trouvèrent un plateau de jeu d'échecs en deux dimensions. Ce fut tout ce qu'ils furent capables de trouver et ils décidèrent que ce serait suffisant. Kirk l'acheta avec une poignée de monnaie locale.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux et installèrent le jeu sur le lit, Spock enveloppé dans une couverture à la tête du lit, Kirk enroulé dans une autre à son pied.

« Sept victoires sur dix parties, » dit Kirk, et Spock accepta promptement.

Ils étaient déjà à la moitié du parcours et Kirk sentait qu'il gagnait trop facilement ; il en avait déjà gagné trois sur cinq.

« Vous êtes calme aujourd'hui, » dit-il, utilisant cette opportunité pour se faufiler derrière l'un des pions de Spock.

Spock leva les yeux et, non pour la première fois de cette journée, son regard dévoilait une certaine dureté. « Si je semble réservé, c'est parce que je réfléchis. »

« Ecoutez, je suis désolé à propos d'hier mais j'avais besoin d'un peu relâcher la pression. »

« J'en suis conscient. »

0

Spock observait le regard fixe de son capitaine, attendant une réaction. Il repensa à leur première partie d'échecs ensemble, des années plus tôt.

La partie durait déjà depuis deux heures, et il était évident que Kirk allait perdre. Mais, en même temps, il avait pris un grand nombre de pièces importantes de Spock jusque-là.

Il avait penché le cavalier à côté de la reine, l'avait pris et examiné, frottant son pouce sur ses minuscules sabots d'ébène.

« J'ai toujours eu une préférence pour le cavalier, » avait dit Kirk, avec un demi-sourire. « Un truc pour cette image d'un homme sur un cheval. »

Il avait levé les yeux vers Spock, son expression ouverte et attentive. « Et si vous me dîtes quelle est votre pièce favorite, » avait-il dit, « je pourrais vous laisser gagner. »

Spock avait observé le plateau, réalisant que c'était une autre des techniques de distraction de Kirk. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que l'humain puisse gagner à ce point. Il tentait, comme Spock l'avait compris, de perturber son adversaire, insinuant à ce dit adversaire qu'il était sur le point de perdre, et de beaucoup également.

Mais la question _l'avait_ ralenti puisqu'il n'avait jamais pensé à aucune pièce comme étant sa favorite. Son père aurait été outré s'il avait su que son fils réfléchissait à une telle chose. Aux échecs, aucune pièce n'était meilleure ou pire qu'une autre, ou pouvait être distinguée par quelque caractéristique inhérente qui la rendrait plus attrayante ou désirable qu'une autre, nonobstant les mouvements spéciaux. Elles étaient toutes comparées sur leurs fonctions spécifiques et selon la facilité ainsi que l'efficacité avec lesquelles ces fonctions pouvaient remplir leur rôle.

_Une favorite ?_

Il avait étudié le cavalier. Visiblement, cela aurait désarçonné Kirk s'il avait dit, C'est aussi ma favorite. Il fallait qu'il continue à agir comme s'il analysait vraiment chaque pièce pour savoir laquelle il aimait le plus. Laisser Kirk penser que son premier officier était distrait. Cela, avait-il réalisé, était une part du jeu de Kirk.

Il avait éliminé le roi et la reine : trop évidents, trop visibles, trop puissants. Les pions, il les avait ignorés. Le fou ? Il avait levé la pièce et étudiée de plus près, observant dans sa vision périphérique la réaction de Kirk en même temps.

Rien. Pas un muscle n'avait bougé tandis que le capitaine avait observé le premier officier.

Spock avait reposé le fou et pris la tour, ou le château, comme Kirk préférait l'appeler. Il avait senti son poids plus lourd dans sa main, et il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait jamais pris en compte l'aspect esthétique des pièces d'échecs avant.

« Est-ce votre choix ? » avait demandé Kirk.

Spock avait posé la pièce, soudainement déconcerté par l'insistance de Kirk.

« Non, » avait-il dit. « Ca ne l'est pas. »

« Allez-vous prendre une pièce ou non ? »

« Non, je ne le ferai pas. »

Et Kirk avait joué de manière à le battre en trois mouvements rapides.

Spock l'avait félicité en soulevant un sourcil.

« Whaa, » avait dit l'humain, essuyant son front comme s'il y avait de la sueur, « ce n'est pas passé loin. »

Une fois encore, Spock comprit : ce n'est que lorsque le but a été atteint que l'on peut admettre avoir eu une certaine appréhension à son propos.

Il remarqua seulement à ce moment-là que le capitaine pressait l'arête de son nez entre le pouce et l'index.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Capitaine ? »

« Aah… » Kirk baissa sa main et se redressa. « Juste un mal de tête résiduelle dû à cette pagaille avec le transporteur. Bones a dit qu'ils pourraient refaire surface de temps en temps. »

L'action de Kirk pour reprendre contenance fut très vulcaine. Il disciplina son visage tandis que Spock l'observait.

« Je vais bien, » dit-il en se levant, « mais peut-être que je ferais mieux de prendre quelques-unes de ces pilules que Bones m'a laissé. »

Alors que Spock regardait l'homme s'en aller, il fut à nouveau frappé par la pensée qu'il avait plus en commun avec son capitaine qu'il l'avait précédemment supposé. Il aurait été plus bénéfique, se rappela-t-il intérieurement, que Spock eut davantage de toutes ces choses que Kirk pouvait utiliser pour assurer n'importe quelle relation. Et, au-delà de ça, il y avait cette connexion se bâtissant entre-eux, basée sur une poignée de missions et allant plus loin que la simple compréhension mutuelle de ce qu'ils étaient.

_Comment devrais-je vous appeler_, se demanda-t-il_, si nous découvrons que nous partageons davantage que ce que l'on trouve normalement entre deux frères d'armes ?_

S'ils étaient sur Terre, ils seraient « amis » mais il n'y avait pas d'équivalent vulcain pour ce terme simple et englobant.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas demander au capitaine quel serait le terme correct.

_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu ce problème avec le Capitaine Pike ?_

Il leva un sourcil et revint à la partie devant lui.

Il n'y avait toujours pas de réponse à cette question.

0

Il y avait visiblement quelque chose qui troublait Spock, Kirk le savait, bien qu'il réalisait qu'il était l'un des rares qui aurait pu le savoir.

_Il dit qu'il comprend pour la bagarre,_ songea Kirk. _Pourrait-il y avoir quelque chose d'autre ?_

Cet homme fier avec un QI trois fois plus important que l'individu moyen, assis au pied d'un lit simple dans une chambre humide, enveloppé dans une couverture miteuse, étant en train de se faire écraser aux échecs par un simple humain. Son premier officier avait clairement quelque chose à l'esprit qui le préoccupait et dont Kirk n'était pas conscient. Quelque chose qui pouvait avoir amené son ami élevé dans un désert à suivre son capitaine rebelle sur une planète très pluvieuse pour passer des heures devant l'équivalent vulcain d'un plateau de jeu pour enfants. Cette tête sombre avec ces yeux sombres, si absorbés, qui l'observaient sous un amas de laine bleue.

_Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Spock ?_ se demanda Kirk tandis qu'il réinstallait le plateau.

Ils avaient déjà statué sur la question de son besoin de protection. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien dont le vulcain avait besoin de le protéger.

L'idée que le vulcain préférait sa compagnie traversa l'esprit de Kirk. Ils n'avaient jamais été séparés pour une très longue période depuis que Kirk avait pris le commandement de l'Enterprise. Mais Spock était une personne si privée qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer que le vulcain préférait la compagnie à la solitude.

Et si c'était le cas ?

_Vous êtes si tendu, Spock._

Kirk gagna la partie également et ils se penchèrent tous les deux en avant pour réinstaller le plateau. Leur visage était séparé par quelques centimètres et Kirk observa la ligne de la frange noire.

« Spock ? »

Le vulcain leva alors le regard, calme et sombre, les lèvres pressées en une fine ligne, les yeux noirs et, à ce moment précis, sans reflets.

« Oui, Jim ? »

Kirk se pencha en avant et, très brièvement, donna à Spock un léger baiser sur la bouche.

Immédiatement, il s'écarta, posant même un pied sur le sol, inclinant légèrement le plateau tandis que plusieurs pièces tombaient au sol. Spock resta parfaitement immobile.

Kirk leva sa main comme un bouclier et lui offrit un demi-sourire.

« Je suis désolé, Spock, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Vous sembliez juste si tendu, je suis… je suis désolé. »

Kirk avait vu Spock se déplacer rapidement dans le passé, attirant l'attention, sautant à son poste, bondissant entre Kirk et le danger. Mais ce mouvement lui laissa le souffle coupé tandis que Spock glissa une main derrière la nuque nue de Kirk et rapprocha leur visage d'un geste brusque. A portée de souffle, où même le plus petit mouvement d'un cil pouvait être senti.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Spock pourrait faire. Son ami, son compagnon durant de nombreuses missions, était devenu, en une fraction de seconde, une peur à affronter. Alors que Kirk fixait le silex de ces yeux sombres, son regard de pierre, il se rappelait inconfortablement d'un vulcain dans une rage meurtrière. Un état avec lequel il était désagréablement familier.

Il pouvait voir la chair en-dessous des yeux de Spock qui était tendue.

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé. C'était impardonnable. Ca n'arrivera plus jamais. »

Bien sûr que ça n'arriverait plus. Il avait été insensé et stupide. A quoi avait-il pensé ?

D'ailleurs, s'il était Spock…

La prise ferme sur sa nuque rapprocha inexorablement son visage de celui de Spock. Un peu plus proche encore et ils pourraient…

… _s'embrasser._

Kirk goûta la chair vulcaine délicate et salée. Inhala l'odeur du désert. Et finit par fermer les yeux, se plongeant plus profondément dans la sensation.

Et tout aussi abruptement, la main le relâcha et Spock s'écarta. Les yeux de Kirk s'ouvrirent brusquement sur le vulcain se tenant près du lit comme si rien n'était arrivé.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? » demanda Kirk.

« Pourquoi, si je peux vous le demander, l'avez-vous fait ? »

« C'est loin d'être la même chose… » bredouilla Kirk.

« Je suis en désaccord. Pensiez-vous qu'il n'y aurait pas de conséquences à votre geste ? »

Kirk baissa la tête. « Ce n'était pas censé être autre chose qu'une plaisanterie. Je faisais juste l'imbécile. »

« Alors, vous avez raison, » l'interrompit Spock. « Le sens caché derrière chacune de nos actions était différent. »

Kirk se leva, ne prêtant pas attention aux pièces du jeu d'échecs, qui tombèrent au sol près de ses pieds, et au fait que la couverture s'était d'une certaine façon enroulée autour de sa cheville droite. S'il comprenait bien le vulcain, alors le baiser de Spock voulait dire quelque chose alors que le sien non. Ca le mettait mal à l'aise d'imaginer que Spock était plus sérieux à propos de cette relation que lui, comme si sa loyauté, même son amour, étaient plus profonds et avaient plus de sens que tout ce que Kirk pourrait apporter à leur relation. Car, en fait, il ne serait rien sans cette loyauté.

« Bon sang, Spock, j'ai assez à m'inquiéter sans votre affectation vulcaine ! »

Un unique sourcil sombre s'arqua. « En effet. »

« Oh, Spock, arrêtez. C'est un stupide et simple baiser. Il n'y a que vous pour lui donner d'énormes proportions. »

« Je crois, » dit Spock, « que je vais aller prendre une douche. » Et sans même un regard en arrière, il quitta la pièce.

Kirk fixa lamentablement la porte close durant un certain temps.

_Stupide, Kirk,_ se dit-il intérieurement. _Vraiment stupide._ Embrasser un vulcain comme ça, spontanément, qui n'est pas lié, c'était comme frapper un clown au visage ou un bébé sur la tête. Pourquoi de tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire avait-il fait ça ?

_Pour faire une plaisanterie. Une plaisanterie._ Mais ce n'était pas vraiment drôle.

McCoy, ivre et dans le bon état d'esprit, aurait explosé de rire et se serait roulé par terre. Mais même lui, Kirk, n'aurait pas essayé un truc comme ça avec un officier médecin en chef sobre. Pourquoi avait-il crû que ça irait avec un vulcain ennuyé, renfermé et tendu par la pluie.

Seul un fou aurait pu le croire. Un fou et le grand Capitaine Kirk.

Spock sortit de la douche plus rapidement que Kirk aurait aimé. Il n'y avait aucune expression sur le visage du vulcain, et aucun sens caché derrière sa « non-émotion », et Kirk ne parvenait pas à se convaincre de dire quoi que ce soit. Il réalisa qu'il ne parvenait même pas à s'excuser, des mots sans doute facile à prononcer. Il pouvait seulement fixer l'arrière de la tête sombre tandis que Spock se penchait pour chausser ses bottes et, même une fois, croiser les yeux de l'homme qui avait enfilé sa tunique et cherchait seulement quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer. A la seconde où les yeux de Spock rencontrèrent les siens, ils se détournèrent. Et Kirk sut qu'il ne pourrait pas se sortir de cette situation avec des paroles légères.


	3. Chapter 3

L'équivalent vulcain d'une vieille expression terrienne vint à l'esprit de Spock tandis qu'ils entraient dans un bar la nuit suivante : les actes parlent plus que les mots. La version terrienne concernait le nombre d'actions qui avaient plus de valeur que les mots. Alors qu'ils étaient assis à une table, il était quelque peu distrait pas les tentatives répétées de son cerveau qui comparait Kirk à un vulcain. C'était impossible, bien sûr, Kirk était bien trop humain, illogique, passionné, émotif. Mais les faits étaient là, lorsqu'un vulcain faisait l'expérience de l'émotion, que ce soit de l'amour ou de la haine, il était susceptible de devenir cette émotion, de muter complètement en un corps contrôlé par la rage ou la convoitise, de là venait la nécessité de savoir contrôler les émotions. De là venait le dicton qui pour l'essentiel disait que si un vulcain était incapable de parler logiquement, son corps était susceptible de prendre le relais.

C'était à ce point que le baiser de Kirk s'ajoutait à l'équation. Même s'il était destiné à être une plaisanterie pour permettre à Spock de se libérer de la tension qui était visible même pour un observateur extérieur, pour Spock, ce baiser, selon toute probabilité, révélait la profondeur des sentiments de l'homme.

S'il était destiné à ne rien vouloir dire, il ne voulait rien dire. S'il était destiné à vouloir dire quelque chose, que cela voulait-il dire ?

Il savait aussi, même si ce n'était qu'au sens littéral, que Kirk était un homme d'action. S'il y avait un problème à résoudre, Kirk ferait les cent pas en attendant l'opportunité pour entrer en action. Bien sûr, Spock savait qu'il présumait que Kirk avait tenté de résoudre quelque chose avec ce baiser, et qu'il interprétait probablement son acte. Même s'il était prêt à voir les mots derrière les actes, il aurait été insensé de chercher à susciter d'autres réactions sans avoir obtenu une explication de Kirk.

Il ne pouvait pas, encore, s'aventurer à songer à sa propre réaction.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle de bain, sous prétexte de prendre une douche, il avait simplement ouvert l'eau chaude et fixé la vapeur qui montait vers le plafond et redescendait pour entourer sa tête. Se disant à lui-même qu'il ne tremblait pas, qu'il n'était pas du tout affecté.

_Une plaisanterie_, avait dit Kirk._ Juste un baiser_.

Il avait observé les lèvres de l'humain tandis qu'elles formaient ces mots, mettant de côté toute cette histoire. Ces mêmes lèvres qui l'avaient amené à un état de choc approchant Pon Farr. Ses mains pressées contre son corps alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à les croiser sur sa poitrine et mettre une sorte de barrière physique entre l'humain et lui.

Lorsqu'il était jeune, ce geste s'était révélé parfois efficace contre la cruauté de ceux de son âge. Ce croisement de bras l'avait toujours imprégné d'un sentiment de distanciation tellement essentiel au caractère vulcain et donnait aux autres l'image de ce qu'il n'était pas : sans émotion et détaché. Mais les remarques dédaigneuses de Kirk l'avaient déjà atteint, elles avaient franchi tous ses boucliers et à présent ses bras pendaient inutilement. Pas que cela aurait cependant eu une quelconque importance ; une telle remarque de la part de James Kirk avait été, serait toujours, totalement inattendue.

Et pourquoi cela était-il important ?

Il en était arrivé à la conclusion définitive, même avant L'Incident, que son amour pour cet homme était totalement logique et, il en était convaincu, réfléchi. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait eu l'intention de parler un jour ou sur laquelle il comptait agir. N'en parler à personne, jamais. Ce matin-là, après être resté aux côtés de Jim durant la nuit entière, il s'était forcé à tout admettre mais, seulement, et uniquement, dans son esprit. Il aimait, il était tombé amoureux de Jim Kirk.

Ce même matin, les yeux de Kirk s'étaient ouverts et l'avaient enveloppé d'une chaleur dorée apaisante. Durant la seconde qui avait précédé le moment où ils s'étaient emplis de la vigilance de l'éveil, il avait croisé les bras. Il avait résisté au besoin, oh si profond, de poser sa tête sur les couvertures et de demander pardon pour avoir même songé à le duper.

_Je vous ai trouvé_, pensa Spock, _ et je dois vous laisser partir._

Les yeux de Kirk, lorsqu'il l'observait à présent, se rétrécissaient, presque rancuniers. Tous les évènements récents se rejouaient sur son visage et Spock savait qu'il se souvenait de tout.

C'était quelque chose que Spock trouvait lui-même difficile de ne _pas_ faire.

Une plaisanterie. Un stupide baiser.

C'était la seule pensée qui lui avait permis de prendre les mesures qu'il avait prises en quelques instants à peine et de s'y tenir. D'enterrer tout cela profondément à l'intérieur d'une âme déjà remplie de fragments noirs.

Mais, bien sûr, il ne pourrait jamais vraiment oublier.

0

Kirk retourna à leur table, une bière dans une main, et de l'eau dans l'autre. _Spock est vraiment 'cool' à propos de tout ça_, songea-t-il intérieurement, sachant que Spock avait eu ses propres raisons pour lui répondre, comme lui-même, et encore davantage pour prétendre que rien ne s'était jamais produit.

_Pourquoi l'ai-je embrassé ?_

_Et, dans le même ordre d'idée, pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé ?_

Il but une gorgée de bière tandis que son esprit revenait à cet instant. Même si Spock avait été distant et qu'ils s'étaient accrochés presque non-stop depuis l'arrivée du vulcain, il réalisait qu'il était heureux que Spock soit là.

En dépit de ce que Finnegan avait dit.

Et Spock n'avait-il pas dit, ne sommes-nous pas une équipe ? Deux têtes valent mieux qu'une, Jim-boy, aurait dit McCoy.

_Donc, je suis heureux qu'il soit là. Avais-je cependant besoin de l'embrasser ?_

Non. Bien sûr que non. Non.

Mais il y avait aussi la réaction de Spock, cette main serrant sa nuque, ces lèvres fermes sur les siennes. La chose la plus passionnée qu'il n'avait jamais vu faire Spock. Une plus grande démonstration d'affection que ce dont l'homme avait fait preuve jusque-là.

Kirk fronça les sourcils face à sa bière alors qu'il réalisait que ce n'était pas totalement vrai.

Lorsque l'Enterprise avait tenté de secourir l'USS Defiant, Spock, apparemment, s'était montré relativement insistant en ce qui concernait le sauvetage de son capitaine. Comme si lui et lui seul avait des droits sur l'homme. McCoy avait régalé son capitaine avec des histoires farfelues sur le comportement de Spock et son insistance à garder l'Enterprise en situation dangereuse uniquement pour un seul homme.

Qu'en était-il du besoin du plus grand nombre, avait voulu demander Kirk. Mais, à l'exception des faits principaux de l'incident, Spock avait été extrêmement peu bavard, et ainsi aucune opportunité pour une explication n'était jamais apparue. Il y avait juste eu une lueur dans les yeux de Spock qui avait brillée au moment où Kirk avait posé une main sur l'épaule du vulcain pour exprimer ses remerciements, même si les vulcains n'avaient jamais compris la logique de cette tradition terrienne. Un individu faisait le boulot qu'il devait faire et l'appréciation de son travail était démontrée par la logique employée afin que la tâche soit accomplie.

McCoy l'avait déclaré comme mort durant cette mission, se souvenait à présent Kirk. Combien de temps le vulcain avait-il prévu de rester dans les environs avant d'abandonner ?

Connaissant Spock, probablement un long, _très long_ moment.

Puis, il y avait cet incident sur Triacus et la fin désastreuse de l'expédition scientifique de Starne. Spock l'avait pratiquement soulevé et tiré loin de la passerelle lorsque Kirk avait pensé qu'il perdait sa capacité à commander. Il l'avait pratiquement traîné loin de l'influence de Gorgan et lui avait redonné de la force.

Le vulcain était resté immobile dans le turbolift alors qu'il les en éloignait. Il était resté solide et stable comme une base de granit massif sculptée dans de la pierre vivante.

Pas un mot de réprimande n'avait franchit les lèvres de Spock alors que Kirk, à son vif embarras, s'était agrippé au vaillant vulcain. Le vulcain avait laissé faire, l'avait encouragé, rapprochant vers lui le bras auquel Kirk s'était accroché. Et il avait seulement prononcé le nom de Kirk, l'enveloppant avec ce mot, le caressant presque… et il s'était souvenu de ce qu'était le sentiment de force et s'était écarté alors que sa fierté et sa capacité à commander le remplissaient par chacun de ses pores.

_Mon ami vulcain_, avait-il dit.

_Mon ami le plus fidèle_, pensait-il maintenant.

Seigneur, comme ses souvenirs se déversaient rapidement dans son esprit.

Ils le renvoyèrent à Organia et au Commandant Kor. Bien qu'il considérait maintenant cet incident comme l'une de ses aventures favorites avec Spock (à deux seuls contre le monde), au centre de tout ça, lorsque les Klingons avaient emmené son ami pour le soumettre à leurs sondes mentales, il avait vraiment eu peur. Mais seulement son esprit avait lancé un cri silencieux au moment où leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, tandis que deux mètres les séparés. Pas un mot. Kirk n'avait jamais trouvé les mots exacts pour décrire le regard dans les yeux de Spock ou la profondeur de la réponse de sa propre âme à le voir là.

Mais qu'avait-il vu ; qu'avait-il ressenti ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait amené à comprendre que si le vulcain mourrait entre les mains des Klingons, il aurait arraché le cœur de chacun d'eux, même si cela se produisait au prix de sa propre vie ? Quand avait-il compris qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre chemin ?

_Que fais-tu, Kirk ?_ se demandait-il à présent intérieurement. _Pourquoi tentes-tu de donner une explication sérieuse à un acte que tu as en premier lieu défini comme une plaisanterie ?_

Il savait, cependant, qu'il y avait davantage que ce qui se trouvait en surface, et son esprit cherchait à présent frénétiquement à combler l'énorme vide qu'il y avait entre A et Z.

Il cligna brièvement des yeux, réalisant qu'il ne fixait rien en particulier, les yeux grands ouverts, depuis un certain temps. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Spock, et surprit le vulcain l'observant comme si lui aussi faisait la même chose depuis un moment. Et les yeux du vulcain le fixaient avec ce même regard qu'il avait déjà eu à de nombreuses reprises, éclairé d'une lueur secrète, enfouie, provenant seulement d'un feu intérieur logé quelque part dans l'âme de Spock. Alors que Spock clignait des yeux, il masqua cette lumière, la remplaçant par le scintillement alerte habituel. Mais pas avant que Kirk ne réalise où il l'avait vue avant. Il n'avait pas compris à ce moment de quoi il s'agissait.

_Il me regardait comme ça sur Organia,_ se souvint Kirk. _C'était de l'amour qu'il y avait dans ses yeux et la seule raison pour laquelle je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant c'est parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment regardé._

Jusqu'à maintenant.

_De l'amour_, songea Kirk. Que Spock connaissait-il de l'amour ? Oh, il savait qu'il y avait des émotions en lui, sous cette épaisse carapace, des émotions trop écrasantes, apparemment, pour y faire face chaque jour, submergées grâce à des générations de formation. Kirk songeait aux émotions de Spock comme une caverne de lumières et de mouvements, une chose vivante, presque une entité à part entière. Il savait ce qu'elle contenait. Il avait été attrapé et sauvé par les bras déterminés, été ébloui par l'éclat même de l'homme, confondu par son obstination, et avait même ri aux éclats grâce à ses traits d'esprit, sans mentionner frustré par le refus de Spock d'admettre que ce lieu secret en lui existait.

Il y avait quelque de trop précieux derrière tout cela, profond, plus enfoui que la dévotion, la loyauté, le faible écho d'amitié que Spock acceptait difficilement d'admettre. Mais qu'il le reconnaisse ou non, Kirk savait qu'il existait là une rivière souterraine qui y coulait indéfiniment. Vous n'aviez qu'à savoir où déposer votre fil à plomb.

Mais de l'amour ?

C'était presque comme une langue étrangère pour Spock, et à moins de traduire tout ce qu'il faisait ou disait, ce n'était pas possible. Les longs problèmes d'interprétation mentale de linguistique mis de côté, agir ainsi voudrait dire que…

_Vous ne pouvez pas m'aimer, Spock, vous ne pouvez pas !_

Spock ne méritait pas quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un qui en finissait avec une relation en un mois, parfois même plus vite, pour qui le sexe était une drogue, pour qui les femmes n'avaient pas d'âme, et un orgasme était l'ultime et éphémère point culminant.

Il se leva. « 'scusez-moi, Spock. »

Le vulcain leva les yeux. « Est-ce que tout va bien, Jim ? »

Kirk s'en alla avant de répondre, laissant ses mots être étouffés par la cohue générale. « Non, non, il n'y a pas de problème… besoin d'une nouvelle bière, rien d'autre. » Bien qu'il avait encore un verre à moitié plein. La perplexité émanant de Spock l'accompagna tout au long de sa route.

_S'il peut ressentir ça, alors il peut ressentir de l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourquoi pas._

Mais faire l'objet de cette amour, en prendre la _responsabilité_.

Il réalisa qu'il pressait sa main assez durement contre son front, au point que ça en devenait douloureux. Il l'écarta, la posa sur le comptoir et prit l'air de quelqu'un qui ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voulait. Ce qui n'était pas si loin que ça de la vérité.

Il commanda une autre bière et la paya, se retourna et s'appuya contre le comptoir. Il observa le vulcain tandis qu'il buvait lentement son eau et surveillait la pièce.

Que voyait Spock lorsqu'il faisait ça ? Était-ce la masse générale de la foule qui surpeuplait légèrement le lieu en un mélange d'hommes et de boissons qui signifiait, au moins pour Kirk, l'anticipation du plaisir et de l'ivresse ? Ou était-ce plus analytique, quelque chose qui ressemblait à : autant d'individus de cette taille, autant de celle-là ; un volume de bruit plus important venant de ce côté de la pièce, et ainsi de suite – pour faire court, une observation objective qui n'avait trait à aucune réaction ou opinion personnelle. Et de là où il était, en voyant la lumière légèrement plus foncée sous ses pommettes, Spock ne semblait pas être autre chose qu'un vulcain stoïque et impassible. Et certainement pas un être amoureux, et l'étant à 100%.

_Pourquoi suis-je en train de penser qu'il l'est ?_

Il but le reste de sa bière en deux gorgées rapides. Après avoir reposé rapidement son verre sur le comptoir, il fit demi-tour, avec la ferme intention de finir sa première bière et puis de se débarrasser de quelques spéculations inutiles. Il avait la loyauté de Spock, et il le savait. Avait-il réellement besoin ou voulait-il même plus ? Etre plus impliqué, faire face à plus de complications, à plus de… risques ? L'idée était terrifiante.

Il se faufila entre les tables, avec une nonchalance feinte, comme s'il observait vaguement le flux et le reflux des hommes. Faisant attention d'éviter les chaises mises de travers, esquivant la main tendue occasionnel et exubérante au lieu de regarder ce qui était sans aucun doute un simple effet dû à la lumière. Ca devait être un effet dû à la lumière et non pas dû à l'amour qu'il ignorait jusque-là avoir cherché depuis très longtemps, devenu nécessaire et soudainement précieux et désirable.

Il était à un mètre cinquante de Spock lorsqu'il leva le regard, son verre figé à mi-chemin de sa bouche, la main entourant le liquide clair. L'altération de son expression fut légère : les sourcils se haussant légèrement, le menton se relevant à peine, et la lueur d'un feu sombre dans les yeux vulcains.

_Un effet dû à la lumière, un effet dû à la lumière…_

Il s'en persuada tout en s'asseyant. Tandis qu'il avalait un peu plus de bière et observait la pièce pour la centième fois de la soirée. Et puis, comme lorsque l'on observait un énorme accident, ou une quelconque aberration de la nature, et que le regard ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de s'y fixer, il posa ses paumes à plat sur la table et observa le visage anguleux de Spock.

_Là._

Oh, merde. C'était aussi évident que la lumière du jour, un feu noir, comme une tâche solaire entrant soudainement en éruption. Un bref changement dans sa façon d'être et dans ses muscles qui, pour n'importe qui d'autre, aurait été invisible ou tout simplement évident. Kirk ne remettait pas en doute ses sens ou ses interprétations de ces réactions dans des circonstances ordinaires. Mais cela allait plus loin que cela. L'étincelle de l'amour.

Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu mener à une conversion qui aurait pu clarifier son esprit, lorsque l'attention de Spock se focalisa sur le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce.

« Que se passe-t-il, Spock ? »

Spock pencha légèrement la tête dans cette direction, sa tête sombre s'abaissant, prenant un ton bas. « Je crois qu'il y a un gentleman qui essaie d'attirer notre attention. »

Kirk ne se retourna pas instantanément mais observa le lieu comme s'il cherchait à trouver une personne qu'il attendait. Il vit l'homme dont Spock parlait et lui permit d'approcher avec un hochement de tête.

« Il paraît que vous êtes intéressé par cette vente concernant la Fed qui est en cours, » dit-il sans préambule.

0

Ils quittèrent le bar et retournèrent vers leur chambre sous un vent coupant. Il n'y avait pas de pluie, pas vraiment, seulement une bruine circulaire qui se faufilait dans chaque ouvertures de leurs vêtements.

« Je crois, » dit Spock d'un ton neutre, « que nous devrions prendre contact avec la Fédération et les informer de ce que nous avons découvert. »

Kirk répondit directement, pragmatique, repoussant ses pensés des heures précédentes dans un recoin de sa tête. Au moins, pour le moment.

« Je pense que nous devrions obtenir une description du type possédant les schémas avant de contacter qui que ce soit. »

« Le danger… »

« Il n'y a aucun danger, » affirma Kirk, « à nous assurer que ce contact en vaut la peine et à obtenir une identification correcte de l'homme. »

Spock ne répondit pas tandis qu'ils entraient dans le bâtiment et commençaient à gravir les marches moisies.

« Allons, Spock. Une bonne identification ne pourra sûrement qu'augmenter les chances d'attraper ce type. Je veux dire, quelles seraient les chances ? »

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre, il vit Spock fléchir.

« Cela augmente la probabilité de sa capture imminente de 58,3 %, », Kirk entendit Spock lui répondre tandis qu'il entrait dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche rapide. Il plongea rapidement la tête sous le jet pour étouffer un puissant éclat de rire.

_Les statistiques. Ca__ marche à chaque fois avec lui._

00000

Ils étaient allongés ensemble sur le lit, raides, côte à côte comme deux jumeaux dans une morgue. Les questions et remarques restaient au bord de son esprit ; bien qu'il les ait décortiquées une à une. Chacune d'elles était trop flagrante, trop maladroite, trop émotive. Que disiez-vous à un vulcain dans le même lit qui vous avez embrassé, et qui pourrait avoir envie de vous embrasser à nouveau ? Ou, au moins (s'il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autres possibilité, Kirk s'assura mentalement) il fallait qu'il découvre la raison d'une telle réponse au premier baiser.

C'était beaucoup trop, vraiment, d'imaginer qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qui se cachait derrière ça. Kirk était certain qu'il connaissait assez bien Spock, et son ami ne faisait jamais rien sans raison. S'il se montrait prêt à discuter du sujet, que pourrait-il découvrir ?

« Spock, » demanda-t-il doucement, « êtes-vous réveillé ? »

« Oui. »

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi pas « affirmatif » ou « en effet » ? _Oh, arrête d'analyser chaque petit détail et va de l'avant._

« A propos de ce baiser… »

« Baiser ? »

Un sentiment d'horreur s'insinua dans le cœur de Kirk. _Il va prétendre que ce n'est jamais arrivé._

« Vous vous souvenez, avant que vous ne partiez chercher du thé. »

« Ah, oui. Ma confusion vient du fait que vous vous y référiez comme à une… blague. »

Le corps de Kirk se tendit sur le lit et il se redressa, s'appuyant sur une main, l'autre se tendant vers son compagnon. Dans la noirceur presque complète de la pièce, les quelques reflets du chauffage dansaient dans les yeux de Spock. Son visage était un masque impassible de pierre ciselée. Il observait Kirk sans bouger sa tête, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Non, non, ce n'était pas une blague, Spock, vraiment. »

A la place de toucher le vulcain, il leva une main sur son front, repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux.

« A ce moment-là, ça ressemblait à une plaisanterie mais après c'est devenu sérieux. »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse dans la nuit noire.

Ca semblait presque sans espoir. Il releva un genou, y posa la tête et l'entoura de son bras. Il mit toute sa volonté dans les mots suivants qu'il murmura. « Je ne voulais pas agir comme un crétin, Spock. Je sais que je peux être irréfléchi parfois, parce que je sais que vous serez toujours là, mais je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser. »

« Vous ne m'avez pas blessé. »

Kirk considéra la réponse du vulcain comme un simple moyen de se protéger.

« Je sais que je l'ai fait, en vous prenant pour acquis de cette façon. Simplement parce que vous n'avez pas le cœur en bandoulière ne signifie pas que vous ne pouvez pas être blessé. »

Kirk s'attendait à ce que Spock soit distrait par l'idiome mais il n'y eut pas de question toute faite.

« J'ai été… surpris, » dit le vulcain à la place, hésitant sur le terme à employer comme s'il n'était pas certain de la manière dont on l'utilisait.

Kirk leva la tête. « Surpris ? »

« Oui, surpris que vous puissiez rendre si facile un tel geste. »

« Quoi ? »

Son compagnon inspira profondément et Kirk observa Spock réinstaller sa tête contre l'oreiller dans la faible lumière. Kirk redressa son propre oreiller contre la tête du lit, se rassit et attendit.

« Je vous ai vu, » commença le vulcain, « employer l'action appelée baiser pour diverses raisons apparentes et avec divers degrés d'intensité. »

Kirk acquiesça dans l'obscurité. C'était la vérité.

« A son niveau le plus simple, je vous ai vu presser vos lèvres sur le front de Jamie Finney dans un geste qui était à la fois empli de réconfort et de pardon. A un degré plus élevé, je vous ai vu donner à Uhura et à l'infirmière Chapel ce que je crois est appelé une bise sur la joue, pour montrer votre amitié et une grande affection. »

Kirk était stupéfait. Pour lui, c'était une chose instinctive, faite sur une impulsion et sans y réfléchir. Ce qui, bien sûr, avait causé son problème actuel. Il n'avait pas du tout imaginé que Spock avait réfléchi à tout ça avec autant d'attention.

« Le lieutenant Arrel Shaw a reçu une telle bise, sauf que c'était sur sa bouche, et en tant que tel, révélait une augmentation de son intensité. Vous sembliez vouloir transmettre une affection moins innocente mais, en même temps, quelque chose de moins significatif qu'une réelle passion. »

« Spock, s'il vous plaît… »

« A Sylvia, sur Pyris VII, vous vous êtes engagés dans ce qui est connu comme un baiser de scène, et chacun de vous tentait de convaincre l'autre de sa passion, de ses intentions, de son désir. Avec un succès plus ou moins important. »

« Et, finalement, il y a eu Edith Keeler, avec qui… »

Kirk leva la main. « Mes interactions avec Edith ne sont pas ouvertes à la discussion. »

« J'allais seulement dire, » continua Spock, en ignorant le froncement de sourcils de Kirk, « qu'avec elles vos baiser semblaient montrer une réelle chaleur, de l'affection et du désir. »

« Où, » dit Kirk, les lèvres serrées, « est-ce que tout cela mène ? »

« Je tentais seulement d'expliquer ma confusion concernant votre précédent geste. Le baiser que vous m'avez donné comportait des éléments de ces cinq niveaux. »

« Tout ne peut être classé en catégories, Mr. Spock, » répondit Kirk avec lassitude. « Chaque situation se repose sur différentes circonstances et, s'il s'agit d'un baiser, il sera aussi guidé par ces frontières. »

_Mon dieu, je suis entrain de commencer à parler comme lui._

« Si je peux le demander, qu'étaient ces circonstances qui ont mené à ce baiser ? »

Kirk soupira, sachant que Spock n'abandonnerait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait obtenu sa réponse. Et il réalisa qu'ensuite il pourrait demander à Spock ce que son baiser signifiait également.

« C'était impulsif, je l'admets, » commença Kirk.

« Pas prémédité, » confirma Spock.

« Non. Définitivement une impulsion du moment. »

« Et son intention ? »

« Afin… d'exprimer ma joie à vous avoir ici avec moi. »

« Pourtant vous l'avez défini comme une plaisanterie. »

« Seulement parce que votre réaction m'a rendu nerveux. »

« Ma réaction ? »

« Vous sembliez sur le point de me briser la nuque. A la place, vous m'avez embrassé à votre tour. Puis-je demander pourquoi ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas. »

Kirk se redressa à nouveau, frappant son poing contre le matelas.

« Bon sang, Spock, je vous ai dit ce que mon baiser signifiait. Je vous ai embrassé parce que j'étais heureux que vous soyez là, et choisis de dire que c'était une blague parce que j'étais confus, à ce moment-là, voilà l'explication du pourquoi je l'ai fait. Le moins que vous puissiez faire est de rendre la pareille ! »

« Encore ? »

La colère monta en Kirk comme un drapeau atteignant le sommet de son mât et se déployant dans le vent en un clin d'œil. C'état bien trop de se dévoiler encore et encore à Spock, seulement pour finir avec le sentiment que le vulcain lui cachait quelque chose. Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule chose qui avait forcé Spock à sortir de son mutisme par le passé.

Il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Spock, étouffant son bref grognement de surprise. C'était un baiser du type Areel Shaw, nota-t-il, absent, niveau trois.

Il s'écarta abruptement, serrant ses mains en poings contre sa poitrine. Une nouvelle fois, il avait permis au silence et au calme de Spock de le pousser à faire quelque chose de stupide et impulsif.

« Voilà un baiser Niveau Trois pour vous. Satisfait ? »

Dans l'obscurité, proche de lui, vint la réponse de Spock.

« Non. »

Kirk tourna la tête. « Quoi ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas satisfait. »

Le visage du vulcain était calme, et une pointe d'espérance se glissait dans ses sourcils légèrement haussés. Il rappelait à Kirk, à ce moment, Shaana, voulant davantage mais n'étant pas vraiment sur de ce que c'était, ou comment demander pour en avoir plus. Presque toute sa colère disparut, comme l'eau relâchée par une vanne, et ce qui resta lui demandait comment il pouvait être si stupide. Encore.

Il se glissa à nouveau sous les couvertures, faisant face à Spock, son coude surélevé et sa tête appuyée sur sa main. Cette fois, il allait demander.

« Puis-je à nouveau vous embrasser ? »

Il n'était pas vraiment surpris par l'acquiescement de Spock, par sa façon de baisser rapidement les paupières et de hocher légèrement la tête. C'était quelque peu égotiste de réaliser qu'il avait vu ce regard d'envie une centaine de fois et qu'il savait exactement quoi faire. Ce qu'il le stupéfiait le plus était que Spock n'avait pas, encore, essayé de nier son besoin, ou de le définir comme une simple curiosité scientifique. Peut-être que ça viendrait plus tard. Pour le moment, Kirk avait l'intention de satisfaire son premier officier.

Il attira Spock à lui, jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit à la même hauteur que la sienne sur l'oreiller. Il se redressa et posa ses lèvres brièvement sur le front de Spock, écartant sa frange noire avec une main.

« Niveau Un », murmura-t-il.

La bise sur la joue fut faite rapidement contre la peau sur l'os anguleux. « Niveau Deux. »

Il remarqua que son plaisir augmentait, partiellement parce que le jeu était nouveau et partiellement parce qu'il s'agissait de Spock. Il ne se permettrait pas de penser à quel point tout ça été surréaliste. Du moins, pas encore.

Il posa ses lèvres directement sur celles de Spock, comme il l'avait fait précédemment, avec seulement avec la plus petite des pressions.

« Niveau Trois, » dit-il doucement, s'écartant et souriant face aux yeux de Spock, « autrement connu comme un baiser Areel Shaw avec lequel vous devriez déjà être assez familier. »

Kirk se pencha en avant et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du vulcain. Soudainement, deux puissantes poignes d'acier se refermèrent sur ses poignets.

« Si cela va être le Niveau Quatre, » dit Spock d'un ton bas, presque inaudible, « je n'en veux pas. »

Kirk laissa ses mains là où elles étaient, les doigts se recourbant doucement dans les cheveux foncés, et sur la courbe des oreilles chaudes. La nuit sombre disparut autour de lui à ce moment lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait devant lui, une chose si belle et si rare, une entité unique dans toutes les galaxies, qui ne serait jamais dupliquée, pas même parmi les milliers de vies à venir. Cet être c'était Spock, l'entité qui possédait en lui plus de connaissances que Kirk pourrait espérer en avoir, plus loyal qu'il ne méritait qu'il ne lui soit. Il sentit la pression d'un vent solaire à travers son âme.

« Devrais-je passer directement au Niveau Cinq ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse de Spock, seulement ce visage pâle avec ces yeux l'observant avec intensité, un regard silencieux d'espérance.

« Niveau Cinq, alors. »

Kirk se retrouva sur ses genoux, penché au-dessus de Spock, les paumes de ses mains emprisonnant toujours la courbe de cette mâchoire ferme. Ses yeux se rassasiant toujours de cette vision merveilleuse de Spock attendant son baiser comme une bénédiction, le regard baissé, la tête penchée sur le côté, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

Et attendant tandis que le moment s'étirait, alors qu'il s'arrêtait, prêt, sa bouche juste à un centimètre de celle de Spock. Son souffle aspirait pas Spock et libéré, et le souffle de Spock taquinant brièvement sa propre langue.

C'était comme entrer en contact avec une part inconnue de lui-même. Tout le reste s'évanouit alors que la sensation dans ses lèvres devint la seule chose qu'il connaissait, ses lèvres pressées contre celles de Spock, la bouche du vulcain somptueuse, pleine et chaude en-dessous de la sienne. Cet unique contact était la seule chose qui comptait, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Et ce fût avec le choc de la reconnaissance qu'il approfondit le baiser avec sa langue pour trouver une force qui rencontra la sienne et lui correspondit.

_Je connais cette bouche ; je connais ce visage._

Il l'avait embrassée un millier de fois auparavant.

_Je connais cet homme._

Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais embrassé Spock comme ça avant, pas plus qu'il n'avait jamais fantasmé à ce propos. Le choc de la reconnaissance venait de ces sentiments de familiarité, de justesse. Comme s'il avait toujours connu Spock et le connaîtrait toujours.

Le baiser se transforma en une complète étreinte, ses bras autour du vulcain, pressant la tête sombre dans l'oreiller. Il sentit des mots d'amour monter en lui et il les réprima, tous sauf un.

« Spock, » dit-il, s'écartant juste un instant, « Spock… »

A ce moment-là, le vulcain repoussa l'humain avec une poussé qu'il le projeta au sol entre le lit et le mur. Kirk bondit sur ses pieds, le souffle court de confusion, les mains levées vers le vulcain qui reculait.

« N'approchez pas, » la voix de Spock était un grondement bas dans sa gorge. « Restez loin de moi, humain. »

C'était presque une malédiction.

« Spock ? » demanda Kirk, contournant rapidement le lit. Il s'avança vers son ami, qui fit un autre pas délibéré vers l'arrière. Il réalisa que Spock était sur le point de prendre la fuite ; que ce serait imminent s'il n'agissait pas rapidement.

Il y avait un éclat acide dans ces yeux bruns comme si Spock observait une chose effrayante et incontrôlable.

Kirk s'avança prudemment, traversant la pièce avec des mouvements lents. Permettant à l'air entre eux de s'ajuster à son passage, caressant chaque segment du sol avec ses pieds nus.

La seule chose qui retenait Spock de continuer sa retraite vers le couloir était la porte verrouillée. Il le réalisa avec son dos et un bruit faible, sa tête se redressant d'une manière qui, pour un vulcain, équivalait à la consternation. Consterné que Kirk se tenait maintenant si près et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit où il pouvait aller.

« Spock, » dit Kirk, levant ses mains vers le visage de son compagnon. « Spock, n'ayez pas peur. »

Kirk était stupéfait que ce soit cela qu'il ressentait, que non seulement Spock dévoilait cette émotion, mais qu'il la ressentait tout simplement.

« S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, Spock, » chuchota-t-il.

La main de Spock fit un mouvement vif, le manquant d'à peine quelques millimètres tandis que Kirk s'écartait brusquement.

« Ne m'embrassez pas. »

Kirk recula immédiatement. « Non, non, » assura-t-il. « Non. » Il recula jusqu'au centre de la chambre, bien loin de la porte.

« Spock. » Il voulait que le vulcain pose les yeux sur lui à la place d'un endroit au hasard sur le mur le plus éloigné mais en vain. « Spock, venez vous coucher. Je, je vous promets que je… je ne vais pas vous toucher. »

Il n'y eut pas un mouvement, pas même un son ; c'était comme si Kirk n'était même pas dans la pièce.

Kirk était pris entre deux feux. S'il bougeait, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Spock ferait. S'il ne bougeait pas, alors ce serait totalement contraire à lui-même.

« Spock, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

Spock ressemblait à quelqu'un frappé par une quelconque horreur. Son regard se posa sur Kirk, ses yeux écarquillés, son visage taillé dans la craie. Et puis il déglutit. Il ferma les yeux une fois en un clignement de paupières qui éradiqua toute sa tension, fit que ses poings se relâchèrent, et le fit s'éloigner de la porte.

« Il est tard. Je crois que je vais me coucher. »

Kirk sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. « Spock- »

« Capitaine. »

Il ne pouvait rien trouver à dire. Il sentait tout le poids de la nuit l'écraser.

Il devait laisser les choses en rester là, il devait laisser le vulcain partir.

« Très bien, Spock. Allons dormir. »

Kirk grimpa sur le lit et tira les draps jusqu'à son menton, tournant son visage vers le mur. Il sentit le lit bouger sur ses ressorts tandis que le vulcain s'y installait également, et tirait les draps pour les ajuster autour de son corps. L'obscurité et le calme se firent à nouveau présents, et ils redevinrent immobiles comme deux jumeaux dans une morgue.


	4. Chapter 4

Kirk se réveilla dans les premières heures du matin avec son dos pressé contre celui de Spock. La fraîcheur de la chambre en était l'une des raisons, l'étroitesse du lit était l'autre. Et c'était ce que Kirk se disait à lui-même, bien qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il découvrait qu'il _aimait_ dormir de cette manière. Cependant, la tentation était forte dans cet état entre le sommeil et l'éveil de faire ce qu'il voulait vraiment, de se retourner et de se presser contre le dos brûlant de Spock, de remonter ses genoux derrière ceux de son premier officier, et d'entourer sa taille fine de ses bras dans une étreinte serrée.

Une semaine plutôt à peine, de telles pensées l'auraient effrayé ou empli de confusion. Ce qui le rendait confus à présent n'était pas ce besoin soudain d'affection non-sexuelle, le poussant à vouloir se presser contre l'autre homme dans ce lit, mais plutôt cet exode presque automatique et silencieux qu'il fit hors du lit. Il attira une chaise à lui, la plaça doucement du côté du lit où se trouvait Spock, et s'y assit, s'enveloppant dans la seule couverture supplémentaire de la pièce.

D'une certaine façon, s'efforcer de créer une certaine intimité avec le corps de Spock, peu importait le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait fait sans effort avec d'autres corps, était maintenant impossible. Et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la peur ou l'inexpérience de Spock, c'était _lui_ qui était incapable d'agir. Mais pas par manque de désir, non. La dureté entre ses jambes le fit bouger sur son siège, et réajuster la couverture.

Un Vulcain non consentant n'était pas drôle et, plus loin encore, il voulait que Spock ait envie de lui. Cela avait été le cas pour d'autres, pourquoi cela ne pourrait pas arriver avec Spock ?

_Je suis un salaud égoïste_, pensa-t-il. _Et qu'advient-il de ce que Spock veut ?_

00000

« Que faîtes-vous ? »

La voix le sortit d'un sommeil qui l'avait ankylosé et il leva brusquement la tête, fixant son Premier Officier. Kirk lui offrit un demi-sourire.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir ; je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

Spock continuait à le fixer silencieusement, de manière presque interrogative, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Puis Kirk réalisa où il se trouvait ; sa chaise était aussi proche qu'il l'était possible de la tête du lit, ses pieds logés sous le matelas, juste en-dessous de l'oreiller de Spock. S'il avait voulu s'éloigner, il n'était pas allé très loin.

Les yeux continuaient à le fixer, le dévisageant presque à présent. Il se trouvait là une vérité inexprimée comme un commander Romulien aurait pu le dire, et Spock semblait très conscient du fait qu'il y avait quelque chose que Kirk ne lui disait pas.

Kirk se leva, laissant glisser la couverture, permettant à l'air frais de s'engouffrer sous ses vêtements.

« Vous étiez une trop grande tentation, Mr. Spock, » dit-il honnêtement.

Spock bougea brièvement sur l'oreiller.

« Une tentation, moi ? »

Kirk se détourna et alla vers la salle de bain. « Oui, vous, Mr. Spock. Satisfait ? »

00000

Leur contact avait fait acte de présence, ils avaient obtenu leur information, leur confirmation, leur identification positive et à présent ils retournaient à leur chambre.

« Je pensais, » dit Spock au milieu de la bruine, « que vous étiez d'accord pour qu'au moment où nous pourrions confirmer nos suspicions, vous contacteriez la Fédération ? »

« Je veux y aller et le faire moi-même. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit sage. »

« Spock, les envoyés de la Fédération ne pourront jamais arriver à temps. »

« Je suis certain que leurs agents n'attendent que votre signal. »

« Spock, ce sera du gâteau. »

Un sourcil s'arqua brièvement. « Cependant, je serai incapable de vous protéger. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que vous revenez sur notre accord, celui où nous avons décid- »

« Mais je dois y aller, je dois prouver… »

Spock le fixait, comme s'il était une nouvelle donnée incompréhensible qui faussait une étude. « Je ne comprends pas, » dit-il finalement.

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Spock. Laissez-moi simplement agir. »

00000

Spock observait Kirk se préparant à quitter la chambre d'un air détaché. Leur discussion, aux divergences à présent bien connues, avait été brève et pratiquement pas nécessaire. Les mots avaient acquis un caractère redondant après leur précédente discussion. Un seul regard appuyé était suffisant pour rendre Spock bien conscient des intentions de Kirk, de sa volonté d'aller jusqu'au bout quoi qu'il se passe. Mais, en dépit de tout cela, il posa malgré tout la question, juste pour être certain.

« Dois-je comprendre que vous allez rencontrer cet homme au lieu d'avertir la Fédération ? »

Kirk, tout en remplissant un sac avec des paquets de nourriture lyophilisée, lui répondit presque aimablement. « Vous comprenez bien, Mr. Spock. » Il souleva le sac, resserrant les cordes. « Vous pensez que ça semble aussi lourds que 100 000 tantrins ? »

Spock ne répondit pas. Kirk lui avait promis que dès le moment où ils auraient découvert le contact, ils en informeraient les autorités compétentes. Tels que le prévoyaient les détails de la mission. Et, secrètement, Spock avait espéré qu'il resterait suffisamment de temps dans leur congé à terre pour pouvoir discuter de L'Incident. Non seulement Kirk fonçait tête baissée vers le danger mais il prétendait aussi, avec une certaine promptitude, que L'Incident ne s'était jamais produit.

La porte se referma derrière l'humain et Spock fut laissé seul dans une pièce silencieuse.

00000

Quatre heures étaient passées et il fixait toujours la porte close. Il remarqua distraitement que la pluie s'était brièvement interrompue néanmoins il estimait qu'il ne restait que 20,8 minutes avant qu'il ne recommence à pleuvoir.

Kirk n'était pas rentré. Et pourtant, bien qu'il semblait que leur précédente amitié facile arrivait à sa fin, il était toujours responsable de la sécurité de son Capitaine et de son bien-être. Même si le dit-capitaine se comportait d'une façon téméraire.

Que devait-il faire après tout ce qui s'était produit ? Comment correctement cataloguer chaque mot de colère et froncement de sourcils ? Comment catégoriser l'amertume accentuée par la pluie et l'inutilité sourde qu'il ressentait à l'idée de suivre Kirk spontanément ? Et, au-delà de tout cela, le plus difficile, que faire de cette poignée de mots doux, de ces mains fermes et de ces lèvres tendres embrassées dans l'obscurité ?

Et il ne parvenait pas tout à fait à comprendre sa réaction finale de la nuit, se souvenant à peine faiblement de cet écho du Pon Farr, comme un feu brûlant ses veines, et un désir soudain et douloureux d'emprisonner et d'investir Kirk avec son propre corps…

Non, se dit-il, NON. Cela avait presque échappé à tout contrôle.

Il mit son manteau, le refermant avec soin autour de son cou. Il n'y avait rien dans la pièce qui nécessitait d'être emporté, décida-t-il en l'étudiant du regard ; tout ce qu'ils avaient acheté ici n'aurait clairement pas semblé à sa place à n'importe quel autre endroit. En se dirigeant vers la sortie, il paya le réceptionniste et l'informa qu'ils libéraient les locaux. Le réceptionniste lui offrit un regard vide.

« Nous n'aurons plus besoin de la chambre, » dit Spock, lentement.

L'homme baissa les yeux, recompta l'argent, et acquiesça.

Lorsque Spock atteint le lieu de rendez-vous prévu, il pleuvait à nouveau. Tandis qu'il s'approchait de l'endroit, il vit un visage sous la pluie, courant vers lui. Une seule personne courait de cette manière énergique et de ce pas puissant. Une seule personne avait un sprint aussi rapide qu'une flèche. Spock attrapa le petit disque avec une main bien avant le cri de Kirk l'encourageant à se presser.

Il tourna sur ses talons pour suivre Kirk juste au moment où son compagnon le dépassait en accélérant. Il n'égalait pas la vitesse de pointe de l'humain ; les Vulcains étaient bien meilleurs à l'endurance et il faudrait quelques secondes pour qu'il le rattrape. Alors qu'il se retournait, tandis que les plis de sa cape étaient alourdis par la pluie, il entendit le sifflement d'un tir de projectile. Il le sentit quelques secondes après qu'il l'ait entendu et, perdant l'équilibre, il chuta au sol, tenant toujours fermement dans son poing les schémas volés retrouvés.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas laissé échapper un son mais Kirk entendit quand même son corps heurter le sol et fit rapidement marche-arrière. L'eau coulait le long des cheveux de Kirk sur le visage de Spock. Spock se sentait désorienté, d'une certaine façon, pas à sa place, tandis que Kirk le redressait entre ses genoux humides et le gardait droit.

« Restez immobile, Spock, » vint une voix éloignée.

Il obéit immédiatement, bien sûr. Il n'y avait pas d'autre recours disponible lorsque…

Une douleur lancinante apparut dans son épaule gauche tandis que Kirk s'écartait et immédiatement Spock l'étouffa. C'était la partie simple. Mais il y avait autre chose…

« Capitaine, » dit-il, « Je crois qu'il y a… »

Kirk amena quelque chose en face de son visage et Spock se força à se concentrer.

« Une fléchette empoisonnée, Mr. Spock, » déclara à nouveau la voix.

Une fléchette empoisonnée, en effet.

Kirk s'arrangea pour tirer Spock en-dessous d'une cage d'escaliers en fer. Le contact et ses hommes passèrent bruyamment devant, leurs armes à fléchettes au poing, le visage trempé par la pluie. Il tenait Spock entre ses genoux, une main derrière la nuque chaude, l'autre pressée contre l'os dur de l'épaule.

Du sang émeraude suintait entre ses doigts alors que Kirk désespérait de jamais le voir ralentir, et Spock tenait toujours fermement le disque dans sa main. Kirk savait que la blessure ne serait pas fatale au souffle de Spock et à son teint. Et même que le poison, quelqu'en ait pu être la variété, avait probablement pour but d'étourdir. Les informations étaient toujours plus faciles à obtenir d'un prisonnier groggy que d'un mort.

Spock était plongé dans une transe de guérison, comme il devait l'être, son corps logé entre les cuisses écartées de Kirk. Kirk le garda là, se débarrassant de l'eau qui s'amassait dans les cheveux noirs, observant son visage. Il voulait tellement embrasser Spock à présent, maintenant quand ce serait sans conséquences. Pour goûter Spock à nouveau, comme il l'avait fait l'autre nuit, pour envelopper le vulcain dans une étreinte contre son cœur.

Non, se dit-il. NON.

Mais avant de soulever Spock sur ses épaules, avant de trotter sous la pluie jusqu'à un centre médical, avant de leur trouver un vaisseau de la Fédération pour retourner vers Bones et l'Enterprise, Kirk se permit de faire une seule petite chose.

Avec le dos d'une de ses mains couvertes de sang, il écarta la frange trempée du front de Spock. Pressa ses lèvres doucement sur le côté de son front et, les yeux fermés, souhaita que d'une manière, oh d'une quelconque manière, tout cela ait pu se passer différemment.

00000

Lorsque Spock se réveilla, il était dans une infirmerie qui, en prenant en compte la voix trop forte venant de l'entrée, se révéla être celle de l'Enterprise. Il était vaguement conscient que ses poignets et sa taille étaient restreints, et ressentait obscurément les effets secondaires d'une hypo dans son bras et d'une chirurgie laser sur son épaule.

Mais le plus clair dans son esprit, logé dans les premières couches de sa conscience, était le souvenir des yeux de Kirk, fixés sur lui. L'attirant à lui, tandis que ses bras l'enveloppaient sous la pluie. Le tenant dans une étreinte serrée avec une certaine inquiétude, de la détresse, et même un léger rire au moment où il était devenu évident que la blessure de Spock n'était pas fatale.

« Bones va vous arranger ça, » dit la voix provenant des lèvres dont il avait si récemment découvert le goût.

Les yeux, la bouche et ces bras commencèrent à s'estomper, et Spock réalisa que McCoy se tenait au-dessus de lui.

« Vous tremblez comme une feuille, Spock. Pas une feuille vulcaine, bien sûr. » McCoy pressa une hypo contre son bras. « On dirait bien que vous avez un début de pneumonie aussi. Ca règlera le problème. Vous irez on ne peut mieux d'ici 24 heures, aussi vaillant que la pluie. »

« Non, » parvint à dire Spock. « Plus de pluie, s'il vous plaît. »

Il crût entendre McCoy ricaner mais ne put vraiment en être certain. Un Kirk fantôme lui tenait la main à présent. Pressant la tête de Spock contre son torse avec une main, écartant les cheveux de son visage enfiévré avec l'autre.

« Vous, » dit Kirk alors que l'obscurité prenait le dessus. « Vous. »

00000

Une cérémonie de remise de récompenses devait avoir lieu, bien sûr, se déroulant sur la Base Stellaire 11, le jour où Spock devait être libéré par McCoy. La Fédération décida que des médailles seraient données, ce serait bon pour les relations publiques. Le docteur avait confirmé la nature du poison à Kirk ; en effet, rien de fatal et très semblable à un sérum de vérité. Kirk s'était efforcé de rester à l'écart jusqu'à ce que McCoy l'ait assuré que cette chose avait complètement quitté le système de Spock. Il y avait juste trop de choses qui auraient pu trouver leur réponse, et même si ces réponses auraient été la vérité, ces mêmes réponses, peu importait à quel point il souhaitait les entendre, lui auraient laissé un goût amer dans la bouche.

Il se dégoûtait lui-même pour y avoir même songé.

Ainsi, il était vêtu en or et bleu-roi, avec faste, et se trouvait dans une salle remplie d'individus qui n'avaient pas grand-chose d'autre à faire que de boire gratuitement aux frais de la Fédération. Bien sûr, son fidèle contingent de l'Entreprise était là pour assister à la remise de la Grande Médaille de l'Honneur reçue par Spock et lui-même, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres membres de son équipage, se réjouissant de ce moment de gloire comme s'il était le leur.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva enfin aux côtés de Spock pour recevoir la chose, après près d'une heure de discours, il ne pouvait pratiquement pas s'empêcher de bailler.

Le commandant de la base stellaire accrocha les médailles à leur poitrine, s'inclina et s'en alla. Kirk se permit un bref coup d'œil à Spock mais l'autre lui renvoya son regard comme s'ils s'étaient juste rencontrés et qu'il ne connaissait pas le moins du monde Kirk. Il y eut un long tonnerre d'applaudissement et la fête commença vraiment.

_La paix et une trêve_, se dit-il. _Allez, Spock, laissez-moi vous atteindre !_

Mais il avait trahi Spock, lui avait menti, l'avait mis en danger, mais bien sûr, le pire dans tout ça était le mensonge. Et pour quoi ? Pour sauver le monde ? Restaurer l'intégrité de la Fédération ? Pour obtenir une autre médaille à ajouter à la pile inutile qu'il avait déjà ? Spock savait que ce n'était pas la raison mais, pourtant, Kirk avait prouvé, d'une manière plus vaste encore que le plus grand élargissement possible d'un trou de verre, qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

Il se retrouva un peu plus tard, tenant un brandy et écourtant de multiples et excessives félicitations. Il avait gravé un sourire sur son visage quelques temps auparavant et souhaitait désespéramment qu'il était toujours en place, et garda son regard sur Spock tout du long, les yeux sur les épaules vêtues de bleu et les cheveux lisses se tenant près d'un petit groupe de personnes, au-delà des tables des rafraîchissements tout au bout de la pièce.

« Vous comptez tenir cette chose toute la nuit ? » commenta McCoy en arrivant à ses côtés.

« Oui, » répondit Kirk, un peu plus sombre qu'il n'avait voulu l'être. Il élargit son sourire.

« L'image à maintenir et tout ça. »

Il reposa brusquement les yeux sur ses mains lorsqu'il réalisa que McCoy suivait subrepticement son regard. Un coup d'œil à McCoy et il réalisa qu'il était trop tard.

« Quelque chose ne va pas entre vous ? »

Kirk se permit de le fusiller brièvement du regard.

« Et ne me donnez pas ce genre de regard qui signifie ne posez pas de question. C'est vraiment très simple. D'abord, vous n'êtes jamais passé lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie, ensuite, vous n'avez pas échangé un mot depuis votre retour, et même lorsque que vous vous teniez l'un à côté de l'autre, vous n'aviez jamais passé autant de temps à vous observer mutuellement, donc ne me dîtes pas que j'ai tort. »

« Laissez tomber, Bones, » dit Kirk, s'éloignant.

« Vous ne pouvez pas éviter ça, Jim, » dit Bones, presque un ton trop haut, « autrement ça vous retombera dessus. »

Kirk se dirigea vers la table des rafraîchissements, son serment précédent de rapidement sortir de là se transformant en mensonge. Et croisa pile le chemin du commandant de la base.

« Je voulais une fois de plus vous féliciter avant que vous ne soyez happé par les festivités, » dit le commandant. « Et je suppose que vous vous ne savez pas ce que vous auriez fait sans votre Vulcain. »

Les sourcils de Kirk se froncèrent de leur propre volonté. « Excusez-moi ? »

Le commandant continua, totalement inconscient de sa réaction. « Tout le monde devrait avoir un Vulcain comme le vôtre. »

« Je ne… » Kirk s'arrêta puis reprit. « Je ne _possède_ pas Spock. »

« Eh bien, pas au sens littéral, » reformula aisément l'homme, « mais vous deux faîtes une sacrée équipe. Encore félicitations à vous deux. » Sur ça, il se détourna et disparut au milieu de la foule.

Kirk se retourna vivement et se heurta, sans prendre garde, à McCoy dont les yeux scannaient la foule.

« Vous ne le trouverez pas, » dit McCoy, s'extrayant de la prise de Kirk.

« Pourquoi ? » dit brusquement Kirk, ne se posant même pas de question sur le fait que McCoy savait ce qu'il cherchait.

« Il vient de partir. Pour retourner dans sa caverne, j'imagine. »

Kirk fixa McCoy intensément, réalisant que son ami était juste suffisamment ivre pour avoir atteint un seuil de conscience aigu et n'avait plus de scrupule à révéler ce qu'il observait. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de cacher quoi que ce soit au médecin à présent, chaque tentative compliquerait seulement les choses.

« Je vais le trouver, Bones, » dit-il, reculant vers la porte. « Je vais le trouver. »

Tandis qu'il tournait les talons et se dirigeait rapidement vers la sortie, il put entendre la voix s'adressant encore à lui.

« Et que vous y arriviez ou non, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau à 9 heures demain ! »

Kirk agita la main au-dessus de sa tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Vous pouvez courir, » cria McCoy, « mais pas vous cacher ! »

Le chemin de retour à l'Enterprise était trop long, bien trop long. Ces ancêtres sur terre avaient patiemment parcouru la planète d'un bout à l'autre à seulement 100 kilomètres à l'heure et c'était alors considéré comme rapide. Le voyage aérien avait été à peine mieux, et Kirk savait que les progrés technologique étaient aujourd'hui, littéralement, à des années-lumière de là. Mais même s'il parcourait à présent 150 000 kilomètres à travers le vide de l'espace en un clin d'œil, ce n'était toujours pas assez rapide.

Il parcourut les corridors sans courir mais il devait bien y avoir une impression d'empressement dans ses mouvements car chaque membre de l'équipage réduit s'écarta vivement de son chemin.

Rien n'occupait l'esprit de Kirk si ce n'était la réalisation d'un concept suprême : il devait dire la vérité à Spock. Peu importait ce qu'il pourrait personnellement lui en coûter, et franchement il se fichait que les rumeurs se propagent plus vite que les débris d'une tempête d'ions, la vérité était la seule chose que Spock plaçait au-dessus de tout. Mentir était une chose douloureuse pour lui et seules les restrictions de son devoir ou les nécessités de l'amitié pouvait le faire agir ainsi, et jamais, au grand jamais pour des profits personnels.

Il saisit la médaille sur son torse et l'enfonça dans sa poche juste au moment où il s'arrêtait à la hâte en face des quartiers de Spock. Il ne pensa même pas à se demander si Spock avait pu aller ailleurs. Il ne songea même pas à hésiter avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette.

Il y eut une pause silencieuse.

« Entrez, » dit une voix.

0

Spock s'était débarrassé de son jersey bleu de cérémonie et l'avait posé sur le dos de la chaise de son bureau. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et le fixa, observant la teinte bleue s'estompant devant lui. C'était presque, décida-t-il, comme méditer en utilisant un mantra complètement nouveau qui, pour une quelconque raison, fonctionnait bien mieux que l'ancien. De grandes poches de vide commençaient à s'étendre dans son esprit, s'amassant dans les coins et explosant vers le centre. Ce ne serait plus bien long avant qu'il ne ressente absolument plus rien.

Il connaissait la vérité, évidemment, la connaissait depuis longtemps. Il aimerait toujours Jim Kirk. Mais, bien sûr, cela ne faisait aucune différence à présent.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit. Ses glandes surrénales expulsèrent une grande quantité d'adrénaline, et il le maîtrisa, et se força à faire ralentir ses battements de cœur trop rapides.

Mais comment savait-il qu'il s'agissait de Kirk ? Ce simple son n'était personnalisé par rien de plus qu'une voix générée par l'ordinateur, donc comment le savait-il ? Il repoussa rapidement cette pensée avec toutes les autres et les enferma derrière des portes scellées.

« Entrez, » dit-il.

Kirk pénétra dans la pièce, le haut de son corps créant des ombres dans la lumière tamisée vulcaine. Spock pouvait voir qu'il portait toujours sa tunique d'or, forçant son corps à garder la raideur de son rôle de capitaine, les mains formant des poings à ses côtés. Il connaissait ce menton relevé, cette assurance et cette flamme brillant dans les yeux de son Capitaine, prêt à se lancer dans la bataille.

Puis Kirk avança d'un autre pas, et Spock réalisa que ce n'était pas totalement vrai.

Oh, le menton était relevé mais allié à ces poings serrés et à la fine ligne que formait sa bouche, cela se transformait en une marque de détermination et, en-dessous de cela, à de la peur. Son Capitaine n'était pas du tout sûr de lui.

Cette seule pensée fit que Spock resta à sa place très _très_ calme.

« Je vous en prie, entrez, Capitaine. »

Kirk s'avança et sembla un peu surpris de le voir assis sur le lit.

L'humain se dirigea vers la chaise, prit la tunique et s'assit, la serrant dans ses mains. Il tournait maintenant le dos à Spock, et il observa la nuque de Kirk tandis qu'il penchait la tête vers l'avant.

Il était sur le point de s'enquérir de la nature de cette visite lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Kirk, presque inaudible. « Je suis venu vous expliquer quelque chose, Spock, » dit Kirk, et Spock pouvait voir qu'il observait avec une grande attention la tunique dans ses mains.

L'humain se leva et s'avança vers l'endroit où Spock était assis. Alors qu'il s'approchait, Spock se leva, faisant Kirk lever son regard vers lui. Kirk déglutit visiblement et recula, tendant sa tunique à Spock. Il l'a pris et la laissa tomber sur le lit.

« Vous alliez commencer votre explication, » l'encouragea-t-il.

Kirk acquiesça face au mur, tenant la base de sa paume avec l'autre main. « Sur les raisons qui m'ont poussé à faire cette mission, sur tout le reste… et je vous ai déjà parlé ce que Finnegan m'a dit. »

Spock acquiesça, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Kirk.

« Je suis ici parce que ce que Finnegan a dit est vrai. Et j'ai mal réagi non pas parce que c'était vrai mais parce que je ne l'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à ce qu'il me le dise. Finnegan a un certain nombre de talents qui ne seront jamais exploités par la Fédération, notamment sa capacité à pointer la vérité absolue, peu importe à quel point elle peut être improbable, ou douloureuse. »

Il regarda Spock, les yeux écarquillés, attendant une réponse. Spock avait l'impression que Kirk avait désespéramment envie que le vulcain comprenne sans qu'il n'ait à en dire davantage. Mais Spock ne pouvait pas se dévoiler uniquement sur base de suppositions. Il rejoua la conversation dans son esprit.

« Je crois, » dit-il, sa voix privée de toute inflexion, « que c'est une conversation que nous n'avons jamais terminée. J'allais vous inciter à donner de plus amples explications sur les raisons plus profondes de votre action. Vous sembliez réticent à le faire et avez changé de sujet. »

Kirk soupira. « Vous savez pourquoi j'étais en colère, Spock ? »

Le vulcain secoua la tête en silence.

« Parce que quand vous m'avez suivi sur Tantris, vous avez prouvé la justesse de tout ce que Finnegan a dit. Vous comptiez être mon garde du corps parce que, bien sûr, je ne peux pas me débrouiller sans mon vulcain. Et saviez-vous que le commandant de la base pense que nous sommes un couple ? »

« Je n'avais pas- »

« Tout le monde à bord du vaisseau, même, lie nos noms ensemble. Nous sommes considérés comme une paire, et quand Finnegan a fait sa remarque, cela m'a fait peur parce que j'ai réalisé que j'avais pris l'habitude de vous voir à mes côtés. »

Kirk commença à marcher dans la pièce, et Spock resta immobile, l'observant faire des allers-retours, comme un le-matya approchant un plan d'eau sachant que c'est dangereux mais ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher. Et le vulcain écoutait.

« Où que j'aille, Spock, vous êtes là. Je regarde en bas et votre ombre est collée à la mienne. Je me tiens debout, je sens votre souffle sur ma nuque. Je ne peux pas bouger sans que vous soyez là. Et vous savez quoi ? »

Spock leva un sourcil en réponse.

« J'ai appris à dépendre du fait que vous soyez là, juste à mes côtés, toujours. Quand vous vous êtes présenté à ma porte, je n'étais pas vraiment surpris, juste en colère que, même pour une fois, je ne serais pas capable d'être efficace sans vous. Pas que c'était ce que je voulais, vous comprenez, mais c'était ce que je devais faire. Une fois que vous êtes arrivé, il n'y avait aucune chance que je puisse vous laisser partir. Je n'allais pas être capable d'y arriver sans vous, et puis j'ai réalisé que je ne le voulais pas. »

Kirk leva le visage, crispé et empli du désir que Spock comprenne.

Spock réalisa qu'il pouvait difficilement croire à ce trésor qui lui était donné. Il doutait qu'il y ait beaucoup de personnes à qui Kirk pourrait en révéler autant.

« J'ai découvert que j'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un qui me suit, quelqu'un qui, quand je crie 'on y va !' est seulement à un demi pas derrière moi. Comme un chien fidèle, ou un meilleur ami. Et je me sens parfois mal quand il semble que j'ai seulement besoin de vous pour l'assistance que vous me fournissez, pour booster ma carrière, par exemple. La moitié des médailles que j'ai, je les ai obtenues grâce à vous. »

Il fit une pause le temps de lever la médaille que Spock venait juste de remarquer accrochée à sa poitrine. Il la déposa près de l'ordinateur avec un petit cliquetis.

« Plus que ça en fait, si vous comptez celles que j'ai reçues parce que vous êtes restez en arrière et que je pouvais avancer parce que je savais que l'Enterprise était entre de bonnes mains. »

« Et puis vous êtes venus sur Tantris. » Une main dans ses cheveux, un regard distrait voyageant autour de la pièce comme s'il recréait mentalement la scène s'étant déroulée sur la planète. « Nous avons statué que vous n'aviez pas besoin de rester ; c'était une mission pour un seul homme. Pas de danger ; pas besoin d'un garde du corps. Mais je vous ai demandé de rester par ce que je voulais votre compagnie, et vous êtes resté parce que je vous l'ai demandé. »

« Et encore une fois, vous répondiez à tous mes besoins. Cela semblait me rendre même encore plus insatiable parce que je me sentais coupable d'être si égoïste et, dans le même temps, je n'avais aucune idée… Il m'est soudain apparu que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que vous aviez besoin. Je n'en ai jamais eu la moindre idée. »

« Et j'ai commencé à me demander s'il était possible que votre décision de m'accompagner ou mon besoin de vous avoir à mes côtés étaient davantage que des choses inhérentes à mon rôle de commandant ou au devoir d'un officier… bref, est-ce que tout cela est compréhensible ? »

Spock baissa la tête et croisa ses mains derrière son dos. Kirk vint se placer en face de lui, la tête aussi penchée en avant, les mains derrière le dos. Spock essaya de croiser ses yeux.

« Pourquoi les humains, » commença-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, « ont-il tant de difficulté à révéler la vérité, lorsque la cacher ne change rien ? »

Il sentit Kirk s'agiter mais se força à rester parfaitement calme.

« Parfois… eh bien, parfois ça peut être… effrayant. »

Spock se permit d'observer attentivement le capitaine, levant la tête lentement et ne faisant aucun mouvement pour avancer vers lui.

« Effrayant ? Pouvez-vous expliquer cela ? »

Kirk inspira profondément. « Parce que Finnegan m'a fait comprendre à quel point je dépendais de vous, à quel point j'avais besoin de vous. Avoir un tel besoin m'effraie, ne me rend plus autosuffisant. Lorsque je suis revenu sur notre accord, c'était dans une dernière tentative pour être autonome. Je n'aime pas être dépendant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, lorsque ça se produit, je ne suis plus une entité unique. »

« N'est-ce pas préférable ? »

« Normalement, oui, mais pas lorsque l'autre moitié de moi-même est vous. »

« Votre raisonnement semble être un cercle plutôt vicieux. »

« Oui, je sais. »

Spock ignora son désappointement du fait que l'humain n'allait pas plus loin juste alors qu'il semblait arriver au point crucial de son dilemme. Il voulait en savoir davantage, en apprendre davantage sur la complexité de ce qui faisait son capitaine mais l'humain avait atteint ses limites. Il restait immobile, les épaules affaissées, un voile gris sur le visage.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Que devait être sa réponse ? Il n'avait aucune expérience avec ce type d'interaction, et il ne pourrait jamais être aussi brave que Kirk dans ce domaine. Bien sûr, ils pouvaient tous les deux aller affronter un groupe de Klingons même s'ils étaient en infériorité numérique. Kirk pourrait même y aller seul, même complètement dépassé par le nombre, bien que cela était un reflet de son attitude le-diable-les-emporte-je-vais-y-aller-si-je-peux-en-emporter-quelques-uns-dans-la-tombe-avec-moi. Mais Spock savait que cela allait au-delà du simple aspect physique.

C'était cette bravoure qui lui manquait, cette confiance supplémentaire qui pourrait lui permettre d'approcher son ami et de se dévoiler. Pour les humains, il savait que c'était une chose extrêmement humiliante que de s'excuser mais Spock sentait quelque chose frémir en lui.

_Je suis celui qui est humilié,_ pensa-t-il. _Vous êtes un homme bon, James Kirk._

Suivre le chemin que Kirk ouvrait n'était pas une chose qu'il faisait aveuglément mais, au contraire, volontiers. Il y avait une sorte de douce allégresse à être certain, et nonobstant sa nature subtile, il était certain que Kirk pouvait le deviner. Mais, cette fois, il ne pouvait pas suivre, il ne pouvait pas donner la réciproque.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas la manière de faire vulcaine, » dit Kirk, avec un demi-sourire, « mais, amis ? »

Il ne tendit pas sa main, nota Spock, pas plus qu'il ne se rapprocha comme il avait remarqué que les humains en avaient l'habitude lorsqu'ils faisaient ce genre d'affirmation au sein d'une relation. Mais Kirk avait besoin de ce genre d'assurance, de cet écart. Et Spock courba la tête, permettant à ses épaules de se relaxer, ses mains retombant à ses côtés. « Amis. »

Il observa Kirk s'en aller, et resta là où il était, planté au milieu de la pièce, durant plusieurs heures.

* * *

><p><em>Un grand merci pour vos reviews, ce sont elles qui me donnent la motivation pour continuer à traduire cette fanfiction :)<em>

_Si vous l'appréciez, n'hésitez pas aussi à en faire part à l'auteur ( h t t p : / / w w w . ksarchive . com / viewuser . php ? action = contact & uid = 156 )  
>Et dans un autre registre, <strong>le fanzine de French KS** et son lot de fanfictions inédites est sorti et peut-être commandé ici : h t t p : / / frenchks . com / 2011 / 02 / 25 / french-ks-le-magazine /  
>N'hésitez pas, il en vaut vraiment la peine =)<br>_

_Concernant cette histoire, il ne reste maintenant plus qu'une dernière partie (toujours en cours de traduction et un peu plus longue que celle-ci) alors à très bientôt pour la fin de cette histoire ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_Note de la traductrice : Merci à Ana pour sa review sur le précédent chapitre :)_

_Attention, ce chapitre vaut son rating !  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kirk entra dans le bureau de McCoy à 9h00 précises comme il en avait reçu l'ordre et expliqua brièvement sa rencontre avec Finnegan, et ses conséquences.<p>

« Je veux dire, il disait la vérité, Bones, c'est pour ça que ses remarques me touchent toujours. Je suppose que cette fois je leur ai tourné le dos et je me suis enfui. »

« Jusqu'à Tantris ? » demanda sèchement McCoy.

« Plutôt stupide, hein ? »

« Eh bien, vous avez choisi le bon moment pour craquer ; mais on dirait que vous avez eu le temps d'y penser et de résoudre le problème. »

Kirk acquiesça.

« Y a-t-il autre chose dont je devrais être mis au courant ? »

« Eh bien, je me suis excusé auprès de Spock donc je suppose que ça va. Il y a encore quelques points sensibles mais ça s'améliorera avec le temps. »

« Bien, si vous avez à l'avenir besoin d'un bon conseil d'un ami, vous savez où se trouve ma tanière. »

« Vous voulez dire votre temple. »

« Peu importe. Maintenant, filez. Et souvenez-vous de ça : il y a plus de 400 personnes qui comptent sur vous, serait-ce vraiment une si mauvaise idée de vous permettre à vous-même de compter sur l'un d'entre-eux de temps en temps ? »

« Je suppose que non, » répondit Kirk. « Merci, Bones. »

00000

Ce soir-là, Spock sonna à la porte de l'humain, se posta devant le bureau de Kirk et, sans beaucoup d'aplomb, commença à parler.

« J'ai réfléchi à ce que vous avez dit hier. Il a dû être difficile pour vous d'en révéler autant. »

« Eh bien, » dit Kirk avec un petit sourire, « vous dire la vérité était moitié moins effrayant que de savoir que vous ne la connaissiez pas. » Il savait que ça paraissait assez ridicule mais Spock ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

« Je pense qu'il y a d'autres choses dont nous devons discuter. » Cela paraissait trop formel, même pour Spock. « L'Incident, en est une. »

« Vous voulez dire, le baiser ? »

« Je comprends que vous avez tendance à agir sur base de vos impulsions, et laisser vos pulsions intérieurs prendre les reines de vos actes. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez des informations supplémentaires concernant le sens de vos… actions. »

C'était difficile pour Spock, tout autant que ça l'avait été pour Kirk. Mais, fidèle à lui-même, le vulcain redressa les épaules, croisa les bras derrières son dos et continua.

« Est-ce que votre baiser avait un lien avec votre dilemme concernant ce que vous avez défini comme un simple devoir d'officier, ainsi que les responsabilités inhérentes au commandement, et la joie vaguement exprimée dont vous avez tenté d'instituer comme en étant la cause ? »

« Hein ? »

« Pensez-vous qu'il y a une connexion entre votre baiser et votre confusion entre ce que vous considérez comme mon devoir et la vérité dévoilée par Finnegan ? »

« Quoi ? »

Spock soupira et essaya encore une fois. « M'avez-vous embrassé parce que vous étiez confus d'être heureux que je sois resté même s'il n'y avait aucune raison valable pour que je le fasse ? »

« Je pense. »

Spock attendit qu'il en dise davantage.

« Eh bien, c'était comme je l'ai dit… » commença-t-il, et puis il réalisa que Spock avait besoin, méritait même, la vérité.

« Je pense, » dit-il lentement, « que la vérité est… eh bien, quand j'étais assis là, et que nous jouions aux échecs, vous étiez là… juste là avec moi comme vous l'étiez toujours, et soudainement ce que Finnegan avait dit semblait avoir un peu moins d'importance, et ce que je ressentais pour vous en avait un peu plus. Et je me suis souvenu que je l'avais compris depuis longtemps… »

« Qu'aviez-vous compris ? »

« J'avais compris à quel point... vous comptiez pour moi. »

Spock semblait totalement perplexe.

« Vous souvenez-vous de ce moment où vous êtes devenu aveugle et puis que vous avez retrouvé la vue… eh bien, j'étais si heureux, tellement heureux. »

Spock acquiesça lentement.

« Non, » continua Kirk, parce que dans son esprit il était impératif que Spock comprenne. A n'importe quel prix. « Non, je veux dire que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su ce qui pourrait me manquer, et en comprenant cela, j'ai découvert tout ce que vous signifiez à mes yeux. »

Le vulcain l'étudia attentivement et, à cet instant, son regard lui semblait assez lourd.

« Intéressant, » répondit-il, « et qu'est-ce qui vous aurait manqué au juste ? »

« Je savais que la manière dont vous me regardez me manquerait. »

_La façon dont vous me regardez maintenant, avec vos yeux d'un noir liquide._

Le vulcain referma ses mains derrière son dos et sembla sur le point de faire un pas en avant.

« Quand vous nous avez dit que vous étiez aveugle, » dit-il, avec une pointe de désespoir, « j'ai pensé que j'aurais pu tuer Bones s'il ne pouvait pas tout arranger. »

« Mes yeux ne valent pas la vie d'un homme, » répondit Spock.

« Oh, si, » dit Kirk, « si, ils le valent. »

Spock cligna des yeux.

Quelque chose avait surgi en Kirk comme la montée d'une marée solaire. « Je savais que de vous savoir perdu dans la cécité me pousserait à vouloir détruire, mutiler et pleurer. Une personne qui est aveugle ne peut pas faire un million de choses, Spock, être Premier Officier sur un vaisseau militaire est l'une d'entre-elles. Ils vous auraient emmené loin de moi et je vous aurais perdu pour toujours. Et vous n'auriez jamais su à quel point je vous aime. »

« Je-je n'en étais pas conscient, » dit Spock.

Il y eut un énorme silence ; il emplit totalement la pièce. Kirk força son regard à rencontrer celui de Spock, ce regard qui voyait le monde entier avec la même intensité, qui voyait tout du disque de données à la brillante nova.

Venait-il juste de le dire, avait-il dit ces mots ? Oui, il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à le nier, il l'avait fait. Pas qu'il voulait les retirer, en fait. Il _avait_ ressenti ça. Mais le dire à Spock était une autre histoire ; le dire à Spock était toujours une autre histoire.

Kirk se força à hausser les épaules. « Bref, tout est là. » Il sourit, s'autorisant à détourner le regard. « Et vous embrasser, eh bien, ça semblait exprimer de la meilleure façon ce que je voulais dire. »

« J'ai noté, » répondit sèchement le vulcain, « que vous avez une personnalité très liée au sens du toucher. »

Kirk s'assit sur sa chaise, cherchant du réconfort dans les objets l'entourant.

« Nous avons toujours été ami, Spock, » dit-il. « De bons amis. J'espère juste, eh bien j'espérais que vous pourriez me pardonner, pas seulement pour ce qui s'est passé sur Tantris, mais pour vous embarrasser en ce moment et vous mettre sous les projecteurs. »

Davantage de silence.

Il leva les yeux. Spock se tenait toujours là, plus stoïque que jamais, les mains derrière le dos, lui semblant seulement attendre d'être certain que Kirk n'avait rien de plus à dire.

« Spock… » murmura Kirk pour lui-même, bougeant seulement les lèvres, avec aucune force pour appuyer le mot.

« J'ai à l'esprit, » dit la statue, « un incident qui aurait pu, si j'avais été vous, être décrit d'une façon similaire. »

_Bien sûr, il en retient le mauvais côté,_ pensa Kirk.

« Cela concerne l'incident s'étant produit avec la planète Alpha 177, lorsque que j'ai pour la première fois commencé à remarquer en vous d'autres habilités que celles d'un capitaine. »

Les sourcils de Kirk se levèrent brusquement.

« Vous souvenez-vous du problème que nous avons eu avec le téléporteur ? »

C'était typique de Spock, Kirk le savait, de minimiser et désigner l'enfer absolu à travers duquel ils étaient passé à cause du téléporteur comme un simple problème. Mais c'était la façon de faire de Spock. Oui, il se souvenait de l'incident ; sa vie avait été en danger mais, encore une fois, cela s'était produit des douzaines de fois depuis ce moment-là.

« Qu'y a-t-il à ce propos ? »

« Quand vous avez été rematérialisé comme deux entités distinctes, j'ai commencé à découvrir beaucoup de choses à votre sujet. »

Avec surprise, Kirk réalisa que Spock lui offrait sa propre version de sa découverte de _quand j'ai compris que vous comptiez vraiment pour moi_.

« Bien sûr, j'étais fasciné par le fait que votre soi-disant mauvaise moitié était la part de vous où se trouvait votre capacité à commander, et que votre soi-disant bonne moitié possédait, comme les humains pourraient le dire, un cœur aussi tendre. Mais pour survivre, ces deux parties de vous-même avaient à fusionner à nouveau et ne faire plus qu'une, ce qui en faisait un être pas si éloigné de moi. Vous êtes devenu plus familier, et j'ai commencé à être… fasciné. »

Kirk sourit. Il n'avait jamais été l'objet de la fascination de Spock auparavant.

« J'ai depuis lors découvert que certaines parties de vous sont plus vulcaines que je ne pourrai jamais espérer l'être. Et en même temps, vous ne permettez jamais à cette part de vous-même de prendre le contrôle. Vous semblez capable de maintenir un équilibre en vous-même. Je respecte cela, je l'admire. Et quand je suis avec vous, je suis davantage en mesure d'équilibrer la dichotomie qui existe en moi. Vous me donnez un équilibre, et je suis plus moi-même lorsque je suis avec vous. »

« Etes-vous en train de dire ce que je pense que vous dîtes ? »

Il observa Spock qui ne répondait pas. Il y avait sur son visage, dans ses yeux, un éclat contrastant avec l'obscurité, un flamboiement qui éclairait Spock de l'intérieur. Et Kirk savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce que le précédent baiser de Spock signifiait, ou si le vulcain l'aimait. La réponse était là, dans ces yeux, depuis toujours.

Kirk réalisa dans un instant de parfaite clairvoyance que Spock lui montrait son amour dans chaque chose qu'il faisait, chaque mouvement, chaque mot. Déguisé en loyauté, ça avait été là, depuis toujours. Il fit un pas en avant, souhaitant parvenir à rester sur ses jambes, joignant ses mains fermement.

« Puis-je ? »

Le visage de Spock reprit instantanément la forme d'un masque vulcain, celui qu'il avait l'habitude de porter si souvent mais qui était récemment, jusqu'à ce moment, devenu presque obsolète. Il semblait cacher une sorte d'émotion profonde et inexplicable, bouillonnante, pensa Kirk, comme aurait pu l'être un tsunami.

D'un autre côté, tout cela montrait à Kirk que ce dont ils parlaient _avait_ de l'importance, que ces baisers avaient affecté le vulcain. Et d'une _autre_ façon encore, que si Spock avait accepté ces baisers une fois ça ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il le ferait encore, particulièrement avec toutes ces choses à présent révélées.

_Pourquoi dois-je toujours demander pour ce que je veux ?_

Peut-être que pour Spock, une connexion physique n'était pas importante. Peut-être qu'il était simplement satisfait de la proximité qu'ils partageaient, cette proximité qu'il n'y avait qu'entre eux. Parfois, sur le pont, ils n'interagissaient pas pendant des heures.

_Pourquoi est-il toujours question de ce que tu veux, Kirk ?_

Parfois, ce qu'il voulait était si clair dans son esprit qu'il avait du mal à l'expliquer aux autres. Sam, par exemple, avait compris pourquoi son jeune frère voulait aller dans les étoiles. _Mais pourquoi_, avait-il demandé, _pourquoi la Fédération, et un vaisseau ? Ca n'a fait aucun bien à papa._ Le cadet d'alors seize ans entrant à peine à l'Académie n'avait eu qu'une réponse inintelligible ; des années au sein de la Fédération lui avaient appris à donner une réponse bien pensée et bien perçue qui ressemblait à peu de chose près à pour aller bravement là où aucun homme n'est allé, etc. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Mais l'expliquer réellement, oh, c'était une histoire totalement différente. La réponse concernant son besoin d'aventure restait enfermée pour toujours dans une partie muette de son âme, vaguement liée à la traction du désir de découvrir l'inconnu ou d'explorer l'invisible.

Un besoin inarticulé, vague, gardé sous silence… la même chose qui le poussait à désirer Spock à présent, à lui faire l'amour.

Et il savait, il espérait qu'il savait, qu'il ne voulait pas faire l'amour à Spock simplement parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Faire l'amour à quelqu'un pour la première fois était toujours excitant mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un partenaire connu c'était plus satisfaisant.

L'anticipation à l'idée de connaître Spock intimement lui faisait presque perdre pied mais il se contint lui-même. Poser ses mains sur sa forme mince, angulaire, et l'amener à la satisfaction sexuelle, ou avoir le corps de Spock bougeant contre lui de manière lente et prudente, permettre à Spock de le connaître sexuellement aussi bien qu'il se connaissait lui-même, le désir de faire cette connexion s'ancrait dans son âme.

Et pourtant, il attendait, se forçant à attendre, jusqu'à ce que le droit lui en soit donné. Et il savait, plus que tout ce qu'il voulait que Spock comprenne, qu'il voulait connaître cette part de lui-même dont il ne pouvait pas parler.

Le vulcain observait l'humain qui le regardait avec des yeux de la couleur de la mousse couvrant les pierres qui reposent au fond des rivières aux courants rapides. L'observait alors qu'il se tenait, par courtoisie, absolument immobile.

Spock ne voulait pas admettre qu'il était choqué par la requête mais ne pas l'admettre aurait été un mensonge. Il ne savait pas lequel des deux était le pire.

Et une fois encore se manifestait l'inclinaison de Kirk à privilégier le sens du toucher, son inclinaison à exprimer toute émotion par des actions, et à croire qu'aucune action n'était à un niveau plus élevé que celles qui étaient liées à l'intimité sexuelle. Cela, à ce point, était sa théorie concernant le Capitaine Kirk.

Kirk demandait un baiser, il le _demandait_, Spock se répéta, demandait au lieu de prendre. Avec une expression tout aussi sérieuse que le méritait une décision de commandement.

Il y en avait eu sept en tout, et après le troisième, Spock avait décidé que son corps avait réagi d'une telle manière que cela méritait une étude approfondie. Alors il avait permis que cela continue, s'était-il dit à lui-même, offrant à Kirk, pensait-il, ce qui était le challenge ultime : un partenaire sexuelle insatisfait. Les années lui avaient enseigné cela ; il avait été satisfait de voir que son hypothèse était correcte.

Mais après le septième baiser, cela avait été comme si un ancien sceau s'était brisé, il avait ressenti les échos des vagues du Pon Farr, chaud et imparable comme la migration des dunes de sable. Il avait fallu tout ce qu'il y avait de vulcain en lui pour repousser Kirk ; le souvenir n'en était pas plaisant. Il stagnait comme une pile de chair mutilée au bord de son esprit, avec presque autant de vivacité que l'échec de l'ans-whan et le rejet cérémonial de son père. La seule chose plus claire dans son esprit que le halètement étouffé de Kirk était le goût des lèvres humaines sur les siennes. Une saveur quelque peu extraterrestre, de sel terreux, la chaleur de l'air marin caressant sa joue.

Avant que cela ne l'ait submergé, avant qu'il ne se laisse recouvrir les formes de Kirk avec les siennes, Spock avait crispé chaque muscle vulcain qu'il possédait. Même à présent, ils étaient encore douloureux.

La trahison de Kirk le jour qu'il avait suivi avait rendu les choses encore pire. Quelque chose de semblable à un vieil acide avait commencé à se répandre dans son estomac, une lassitude familière qui lui avait donné envie de fermer les yeux pour toujours.

Mais…

Kirk s'était excusé, avait expliqué. Il n'y avait ajouté aucune condition, si ce n'était faire en sorte que Spock comprenne. Et, à sa propre surprise, Spock avait compris. Il savait bien ce que les railleries d'autres personnes pouvaient amener à faire. Alors, il avait pardonné à Kirk. Il lui avait tout pardonné.

Mais pourtant…

Il n'avait pas à dire oui. Il n'avait même pas à répondre. Il pouvait simplement rester silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il parte et ils reprendraient leur amitié là où ils l'avaient laissé.

Mais cependant, Kirk avait demandé, et il était un homme qui ne le faisait habituellement pas. Ce qui stupéfiait Spock, et oui, il était stupéfié, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix si cela devait arriver aux oreilles du bon docteur, c'était que Kirk était prêt à prendre le risque d'être rejeté. Il semblait à Spock que Kirk sautait d'une falaise sans savoir si oui ou non Spock le rattraperait. Soit c'était cela ou bien il croyait aveuglément au fait que Spock serait là (et Spock était conscient qu'il avait tendance à être plutôt prévisible), ou il ne s'en souciait pas. Ou bien il s'en souciait, selon le point de vue qu'on en avait, il s'en souciait tellement qu'il préférait plutôt prendre le risque et peut-être avoir Spock que de ne pas essayer et ne jamais l'avoir.

Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens.

Kirk attendait toujours, secoué par l'impatience, et calmant cela avec une immobilité forcée. Mais ses yeux étaient emplis d'une acceptation que Spock avait rarement vue. Le message qui s'y trouvait était clair comme la langue de la Fédération, plus clair que sa propre langue maternelle ; de l'amour, à jamais. Quoi qu'il advienne.

Et si Kirk pouvait prendre ce risque, qui était-il pour ne pas le suivre ?

« C'est, » dit Spock avec prudence, afin que ça ne soit pas mal interprété, « autorisé. »

Un froncement de sourcil naquit sur le visage de Kirk. « Spock, c'est dit comme si vous ne le voulez pas. »

« Au contraire, je le veux. »

« Mais on dirait que vous êtes d'accord uniquement parce que vous savez que c'est ce que je veux. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser, » répondit Spock, réalisant que sa voix était limite coupante, « que _tout_ ce que je fais est pour vous ? »

Kirk ne s'approcha pas mais il sembla que l'essence même de sa force comblait l'espace entre eux alors que son corps ne bougeait pas du tout. Ses mains se levèrent. « Oh, mais c'est ainsi, Spock, et ne discutez pas, parce que vous savez que c'est vrai. Faîtes cela, » il fit un vague mouvement de la main comme s'il essayait de définir ce qu'il voulait dire dans l'air, « Faîtes cela parce que vous le voulez, parce que _nous_ le voulons, mais pas parce que vous pensez que c'est ce que je veux. »

Spock songea à ça. Il était vrai que si quelque chose était profitable à Kirk, concernait son bien-être, même son plaisir, sans mentionner l'Enterprise ou son équipage (presque la même chose pour Kirk), il était plus enclin à s'occuper du problème ou de la solution lui-même.

Et à présent, Kirk était là, lui disant que même pour cette matière, ce plaisir humain, le but de Spock était de tendre à satisfaire les besoins de Kirk plutôt que les siens.

Spock se demanda ce que dirait Kirk s'il informait son bon Capitaine qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'étaient ses besoins sexuels sans parler de la manière dont ils pouvaient être satisfait. La durée adéquate de son sommeil, en quelle quantité et qu'est-ce qu'il devait manger, les limites de son besoin d'intimité, la température de sa chambre ; il connaissait ces besoins jusqu'à la moelle de ses os et pouvait les réciter dans son sommeil. Mais ça… une si vaste inconnue, il ne savait même pas où commencer.

« Vous voyagez dans des eaux inexplorées, » dit-il doucement, ne pensant pas que Kirk pourrait l'entendre.

Mais Kirk l'entendit et releva brusquement la tête, ses yeux scrutant attentivement ceux de Spock.

Et à cet instant précis, pour la première fois, Spock sut instinctivement quelque chose sans le support de données empiriques : que Kirk comprenait. C'était un tel acte de fois pour lui qu'il sentit presque ses neurones se connecter avec surprise. Kirk savait non seulement ce qu'il voulait dire mais il ressentait la même chose, il avait lui aussi de grandes difficultés pour communiquer, et même comprendre, ses propres besoins.

Pourtant, Spock ne savait toujours pas par où commencer.

Comme s'il voyait l'hésitation de Spock, Kirk avança vers lui. « Puis-je vous montrer ? » questionna-t-il, demandant cette fois s'il pouvait donner au lieu de prendre.

Et Spock réalisa qu'il préférait suivre. Dans cette déclaration si souvent répétée, il avait avoué l'une des plus essentielles vérités : il ne voulait pas être le capitaine d'un vaisseau. Etre le second offrait une liberté et un champ d'action plus important pour faire des choses bien plus intéressantes. Comme des recherches, collecter des données, travailler sur des théories mineures, ou recalibrer l'ordinateur du vaisseau à ses propres normes.

Bones avait souvent raillé ce comportement, ne comprenant pas son sens profond et essentiel. Mais Spock avait considéré qu'il serait bien trop long de l'expliquer correctement et Bones, fidèle à lui-même, pourrait continuer à penser, à insister sur le fait qu'il savait qu'il y avait un quelconque sens plus profond à ses actions.

Et suivre Kirk, comme il le faisait maintenant en se dirigeant vers le lit, être guidé par une main, était une aventure. L'humain avait un goût pour toutes choses, et un esprit vif exubérant qui compensait son manque de modération dans sa manière de rejoindre les principes de l'IDIC. S'engager avec Kirk de quelque façon que ce soit était comme foncer tête baissée au sein de la distraction ou du plaisir qui était à disposition. Spock récoltait plus de données, expérimentait plus de nouvelles choses en, comme McCoy aurait pu le dire, restant simplement dans le sillage de Kirk qu'en suivant son propre chemin. Et ce n'était pas qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ses propres découvertes seul, en effet, parfois il préférait faire ses recherches à sa façon. Mais accompagner Kirk le menait vers des concepts ou des conclusions que son esprit logique et linéaire aurait mis beaucoup plus longtemps à atteindre.

Mais alors qu'il s'allongeait le ventre sur le lit comme Kirk le lui indiquait, il savait aussi qu'il voulait découvrir comment son corps réagirait lorsque Kirk le toucherait.

Kirk aida Spock à retirer sa tunique bleue et puis le poussa lentement sur lit. Il ôta ses bottes et se mit à califourchon sur le dos de son premier officier, se permettant d'attendre un instant. Pas pour s'arrêter ou se poser des questions mais pour poser sa joue sur la parcelle de peau nue juste au-dessus du maillot de corps de Spock. La chaleur qui irradiait de lui enveloppa Kirk comme une étreinte chaude.

Il fit courir ses mains de haut en bas. Le corps de Spock était dur, ponctué de renfoncements ingénieux et merveilleux aux places les plus inattendues. Tandis qu'il étendit ses jambes, chevauchant celles du vulcain, il laissa ses mains parcourir la chair chaude de ses bras et ses épaules. Sentit la ligne marquée de ses muscles le long de sa nuque et le pli lisse derrière chaque oreille inclinée.

« Vous êtes si doux à cet endroit, » dit Kirk, chuchotant presque.

« En effet, » répondit la voix basse.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda Kirk, ses mains s'arrêtant, levant légèrement la tête pour regarder le côté du visage de Spock. Il ne voulait pas que Spock se contente de lui faire plaisir dans cette situation.

« Je ne suis pas habitué à être celui qui reçoit ce genre d'attentions, Capitaine, » vint à nouveau la voix étouffée.

Kirk déplaça son corps et quitta lentement le dos de Spock, répartissant mieux son poids, une jambe restant dans l'espace entre celles de Spock. Et durant toute cette manœuvre, plantant de légers baisers le long du bras de Spock.

Il en posa un sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Spock. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Il pourrait s'arrêter à l'instant même s'il le fallait, se jura-t-il à lui-même. Immédiatement si Spock n'aimait pas.

« Ce n'est pas, » dit la voix, et le coeur de Kirk se gela durant un instant avant qu'il ne réalise que Spock continuait sa phrase, « ce n'est pas totalement différent du Pon Farr… »

Kirk leva les sourcils en signe de question, sachant qu'il n'était pas utile qu'il parle, laissant ses mains courir le long des courbes du dos de Spock.

« … sauf que je suis capable de voir et de parler assez clairement. » Il y eut une autre pause tandis que les doigts de Kirk remontaient jusqu'aux cheveux de Spock, jouant avec les mèches noires qui partaient dans tous les sens. « Le rythme de mes pensées, cependant, semble être un peu confus. »

« Eh bien, » dit Kirk, réinstallant sa tête sur l'oreiller proche de celui de Spock, « c'est l'effet qu'a une bonne érection. »

Sa propre érection se rappelait plutôt durement à lui à présent, envoyant des petites ondes de choc du haut au bas de son dos.

« Désolé, Spock, je ne voulais pas être si crû. »

« N'est-ce pas considéré comme normal ? »

Kirk s'approcha pour profiter d'un autre baiser, soupirant alors qu'il absorbait l'air de Spock dans ses poumons.

« Ca dépend, » répondit-il, soupirant encore. « Certains préfèrent des choses plus romantiques. Que préférez-vous ? »

Spock sembla y réfléchir avec autant de concentration qu'il en aurait mis pour une question concernant l'état du vaisseau, ou s'ils étaient face à une entité qui redéfinissait la vie telle qu'ils la connaissaient. Kirk sentit son sourire s'élargir.

« Ce qui, » dit finalement Spock, « est normal pour vous. »

« Vous le faîtes encore, » grogna Kirk, prenant la lèvre inférieur de Spock entre ses dents.

Le vulcain y répondit, répondit au lieu de réagir, en glissant la main, jusque là sous l'oreiller, autour du cou de Kirk. Il participa au baiser avec un mordillement, et dit, dans un souffle, « Alors, je préfèrerais un mélange varié selon l'humeur et les circonstances. »

Le sourire de Kirk devint un gémissement s'élevant de sa gorge, et il se pencha pour pousser Spock sur son dos contre les oreillers.

« Est-ce que je… pouvez-vous enlever ça ? » Il tira sur les plis noirs du vêtement de Spock.

Spock s'exécuta, le prenant pas le bas et le faisant passer par-dessus sa tête. Kirk fit courir ses mains sur la nuée de boucles noires, se gorgeant de la chaleur de la chair vulcaine par le bout de ses doigts. Il glissa ses mains le long du torse de Spock, avec l'adoration que méritait une statue de marbre, se sentant comme si les gardiens du musée allaient se montrer d'une seconde à l'autre et lui ordonner de baisser les mains et de s'écarter de l'œuvre d'art. Car, d'une certaine manière, il avait l'impression qu'il ne devrait pas lui être permis d'y toucher, qu'il devrait seulement admirer de loin la cage thoracique sombre et la courbe des muscles sur chacun des avant-bras. Il caressa de chaque main l'intérieur des bras de Spock et redescendit en suivant les courbes extérieures de sa poitrine. Observa la bouche de Spock s'ouvrir sur un soupir silencieux, semblant presque involontaire, et remonta à nouveau ses mains.

« Vous aimez ça ? » dit-il contre le torse de Spock tandis qu'il l'embrassait.

Il sentit Spock acquiescer au-dessus de lui. « Oui, mais comment- »

« Votre corps me dit tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, » répondit Kirk, levant les yeux. Et le vulcain acquiesça en réponse, avec un faible et agréable changement dans son expression.

« Mais comment le corps vous dit-il ces choses ? » demanda Spock, se reposant sur ses coudes.

Kirk se redressa sur ses genoux et ôta sa tunique et son vêtement de corps puis s'exposa à la vue du vulcain.

« Le corps humain dans son entièreté, » commença-t-il sur un ton professoral, « est un organe tactile. »

Il vit Spock retenir un sourire et continua. « Quand vous le touchez, il réagit. Mais, » et il leva un doigt en guise d'avertissement, « la réaction physique est seulement moitié moins importante à la réaction psychique pour un même stimulus. Est-ce que vous comprenez ? »

« Par exemple ? »

Kirk prit la main de Spock et la tourna afin d'en exposer l'intérieur du poignet. Il le toucha avec un doigt. « Voilà le premier toucher, » dit-il. « A présent, je vais vous toucher au même endroit, avec la même intensité, mais d'une façon différente. Et je veux que vous écoutiez votre corps. »

Il posa prudemment ses lèvres sur le tendon visible et le toucha doucement avec le bout de sa langue. Le bras de Spock tressaillit.

« Votre corps me dit que vous avez aimé ça, » continua Kirk, levant la tête. « Si votre main s'était écartée ou que votre corps s'était éloigné, j'aurais su que ça ne vous plaisait pas. Cependant, vous vous êtes aussi penché vers moi, presque comme si vous vouliez que je continue. »

Spock pencha la tête de côté en signe de compréhension. « Cela semble plutôt évident et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir noté précédemment. »

« Voudriez-vous essayer, Mr. Spock ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors touchez-moi. N'importe où. »

Spock observa l'humain à moitié nu devant lui. Kirk avait demandé à Spock de le toucher, apparemment conscient du besoin caché de Spock de faire exactement cela.

Et si Kirk voulait que Spock soit égoïste lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses propres besoins et désirs, alors que pouvait faire Spock si ce n'était l'obliger ?

Spock avait voulu cela, depuis toujours lui semblait-il, mais l'idée même était assez nouvelle, seulement à moitié formée lorsque Kirk l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Et à présent, alors qu'il tendait la main, il s'étonnait de n'avoir jamais eu cette idée auparavant. Est-ce que sa main tremblait tandis qu'il posait les trois premiers doigts de sa main le long de la courbe des muscles de la poitrine de Kirk ? Non, elle ne tremblait pas, mais l'autre main tremblait, vibrant en un poing rigide derrière son dos.

Il éloigna ses doigts, les laissant tendus devant lui, et les regarda juste une fois de plus alors qu'il revenait à Kirk.

« Froid et chaud, » dit-il d'un ton bas, « Je n'étais pas conscient que la passion avait une température. »

Kirk prit la main de Spock et, avec la sienne, la fit suivre la courbe de sa poitrine, sans un mot. La tête de l'humain se pencha en arrière, exposant sa gorge, et Kirk sentit la pression dans ses poumons alors qu'il laissait échapper un soupir.

« Est-ce convenable ? » demanda le vulcain.

Kirk redressa la tête, les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres pleines, un rougissement fiévreux s'étalant sur ses joues.

« Faîtes tout ce qui vous plaira, Spock, » dit Kirk, une petit sourire très satisfait recourbant ses lèvres.

_Cela, pour un seul toucher. Enchanteur._

La pulsion n'était pas quelque chose d'étranger pour Spock, pas dans son sens normal. Mais les pulsions avait dû être chassées et emprisonnées comme une proie, attrapées à mi-vol et piétinées sans pitié jusqu'à ce qu'elles demeurent immobiles et sans le moindre souffle de vie. Normalement, seule la logique comptait, et là où c'était le cas, la pulsion était un paria.

Mais ici dans cette chambre, où Kirk lui avait demandé 'puis-je' et où il avait donné sa permission, les pulsions pouvaient avoir libre cours, limitées seulement pas cette pièce et son désir caché.

Dans l'instant entre cette pensée et son souffle suivant, il pressa Kirk contre les oreillers, et le recouvrit de son corps, ses coudes et ses bras entourant les épaules de Kirk, ses mains glissés dans les cheveux clairs, son torse et ses jambes sur ceux de Kirk et leur visage seulement séparé de quelques centimètres. Le visage de Kirk était à moitié plongé dans les ténèbres, recouvert par l'ombre du corps de Spock, piégé, incapable de bouger, et durant tout ce temps ses yeux brillaient, donnant à Spock le courage de franchir la distance de ses bras et d'embrasser Kirk fermement sur la bouche.

Kirk s'ouvrit à lui, bougea pour venir à sa rencontre, avec la force dont Spock avait souvent rêvé, observant Kirk embrassant d'autres à de nombreuses reprises. A présent, c'était à son tour de se presser contre lui, de se joindre à lui et de le goûter : sel, le tendre satin, et la saveur de l'or.

Spock s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle, et revint vers lui, plongeant à nouveau dans le souffle de Kirk, dans les mers océaniques et la terre humaine, l'odeur de Kirk qu'il connaissait et goûtait pour la première fois. L'humidité inhalée, le parfum goûté, tout cela se joignant dans un orifice qu'il n'avait jusque-là jugé utile que pour manger et parler.

Il écarta sa bouche et, sentant que Kirk avait du mal à respirer, laissa sa bouche migrer vers l'os dur de la mâchoire de Kirk, la chair tendre et élastique en-dessous d'une oreille et la colonne solide qui était sa gorge pliant sous sa langue.

C'était un plaisir nouveau de profiter d'un goût au lieu de simplement l'avaler pour se nourrir.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour savourer le battement rapide et double du cœur de Kirk. Le goût du sel s'intensifiait tandis qu'il parcourait de sa langue la pente en dessous de la courbe élégante de l'os ; le sel était chaud au centre de sa nuque.

Kirk avait maintenant plus de difficultés à respirer, ses mains remontant pour se refermer sur la taille de Spock puis poussant tandis qu'il se relevait légèrement. Spock se décala, entoura les épaules de Kirk de son bras pour l'approcher de lui, l'autre bras se déplaçant de sa propre volonté sur la chair chaude, en douceur là où elle était douce, plus fermement là où elle l'était également, et frôlant la dureté entre les jambes de Kirk dans son mouvement. Kirk s'appuya soudainement contre lui, surpris, un demi-souffle d'anticipation se bloquant dans sa gorge, les yeux brillants, mi-clos.

_Observez le corps_, avait dit Kirk. _Voyez ce qu'il fait._

Le scientifique traduisait : quand vous faîtes cela, il bouge ainsi.

Il frôla à nouveau le sexe de Kirk ; l'humain se tendit contre lui, un soupir court et audible échappant de ses lèvres. Sa main défit le bouton du pantalon de Kirk, et partit en quête de cette chaleur de son propre gré. Kirk tendit sa main libre vers le même endroit comme pour l'encourager à y rester ; un rapide ajustement plaça le bras de Spock plié en dessous de lui en contact avec cette main. Il l'attrapa et la maintint contre le corps de Kirk, serrée, presque derrière son dos. Appuyant la poitrine de Kirk contre la sienne. Piégeant l'humain.

Il y eut un bref grognement de surprise de la part de Kirk, étouffé tout aussi rapidement par la faim avec laquelle il dévora la bouche de Spock. Il remonta sa main, sentit le souffle irrégulier contre le sien haché, et la redescendit, prenant le rythme, la poitrine de Kirk montant et redescendant contre la sienne, les hanches de Kirk pressant et s'écartant, et la petite surface de chair entre les vêtements guidant sa main, sentant le cœur de Kirk, la chaleur du sexe s'élevant et l'englobant. L'occlusion était impossible, la séparation impossible, et durant cette union ses yeux ne quittaient jamais le visage de Kirk.

Kirk appuya sa tête contre les oreillers, le bras de Spock l'obligeant à redresser la tête. Gorge tendue, bouche ouverte légèrement, un halètement semblant presque douloureux.

Spock s'arrêta un instant. La tête de Kirk se relevant vivement vers lui, un feu vert brûlant dans ses yeux, les joues rougies sous la peau dorée, les lèvres pressée comme s'il ne voulait pas se laisser supplier Spock de continuer.

Combien de fois Spock avait-il vu Kirk s'en aller avec une femme à son bras, ne se permettant jamais d'imaginer ce qui se produisait après cela. Imaginer sans données était quelque chose que Spock ne faisait pas ; rien ne l'avait préparé au murmure de Kirk.

« Spock, s'il vous plaît… »

Mouvement. Main et dureté, le souffle rapide de Kirk contre sa nuque, le corps de l'humain se soudant au sien. C'était ce qui guidait l'humain, tout ne se réduisant plus qu'à une seule chose, l'objectif ultime, et la connexion physique qui transcendait presque la fusion mentale. L'ondulation se transformant en un martèlement, et avec un dernier bref halètement, le fluide brûlant de Kirk recouvrit sa main, glissant en jets entre ses doigts.

Le soupir de Kirk tandis qu'il s'effondrait contre Spock fut presque un sanglot mais il n'aurait pas su dire si cela était dû à la profonde libération ou au regret que le plaisir ait déjà été atteint. Peut-être était-ce un peu des deux.

_J'ai causé__ cela._

L'humidité se refroidissant contre sa main, Kirk se logea dans la courbe du corps de Spock, fredonnant presque contre sa nuque alors que son corps vibrait du contrecoup, tout cela sans pourtant ne rien gagner, ne rien apprendre, ne rien créer. Ils étaient là pour le plaisir et le plaisir uniquement.

_Peut-être qu'il existe des bénéfices dont je ne suis pas conscient_, pensa-t-il, penchant la tête pour caresser le front humide de Kirk avec ses lèvres.

Il n'avait jamais vu Kirk comme il était à présent, le corps détendu contre le sien, pris dans une sorte de somnolence, la fatigue mêlée à la satisfaction s'affichant dans la petite courbe de son sourire étant la seule chose sur laquelle se focaliser. Peut-être qu'un jour sur une plage l'aurait autant détendu en lui causant bien moins de fatigue. Mais huit heures sur le sable et au soleil n'auraient certainement pas réduit l'humain à cet état d'oubli total.

_Je suis_, pensa Spock_, responsable_. Il se sentait, avec une certaine sérénité, assez satisfait de lui-même.

Après un dernier frisson, Kirk put finalement ouvrir les yeux, respirer d'une manière qui semblait enfin égale, même si les vagues de chaleur qui émanaient de Spock continuait à le réchauffer.

« Spock, » dit-il en s'adressant au visage calme, « où avez-vous appris à faire ça ? »

Le vulcain ne le regarda pas en face, et Kirk espéra ardemment qu'il n'avait pas embarrassé Spock. Il semblait si calme, réfléchissant…

« De la même manière que vous saviez ce que voulait mon corps, » dit prudemment Spock, « mon corps savait ce que mon esprit voulait. »

« Mais comment ? » A sa connaissance, le vulcain n'avait aucune expérience du genre.

« Ma main a agi comme vous le désiriez. »

Kirk se figea. Regardant fixement le minuscule muscle tendu au coin des yeux de Spock. Non, pas d'embarras. A la place, du plaisir. De la fierté.

Était-il possible de s'approcher davantage sans devenir un seul et unique corps ? Non, ce n'était pas possible mais Kirk essaya malgré tout, se blottissant à nouveau contre le cou de Spock, sentant le long bras glisser derrière lui et le tirant vers lui.

« Laissez-moi vous montrer, » murmura Kirk. « Laissez-moi… »

Spock secoua la tête, fermant brièvement les yeux. « Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Votre plaisir est le mien. »

« Non, » soupira Kirk dans une oreille pointue, « vous avez besoin d'en ressentir également. Votre plaisir propre et pour personne d'autre. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, » dit-il à nouveau. « Le Pon Farr… »

Kirk écarta son bras de sa prise légère et le tendit vers le visage de Spock. C'était le plus léger des contacts mais il fut suffisant pour pousser son compagnon à le regarder. Un petit éclat de tristesse se dévoilait sur le visage de Spock, diminuant l'intensité du feu souterrain qui brûlait en lui.

« Le Pon Farr, en dehors de son rôle de gestion du taux de la population, » dit Kirk, « est une ridicule accumulation d'émotions et de besoin sexuel réprimé. »

« Il remplit son objectif. »

« Ecoutez, » dit Kirk, « oh, je n'arrive pas à croire que nous avons cette conversation maintenant. Le Pon Farr n'a pas d'objectif si ce n'est suivre une tradition. »

« C'est la manière de faire vulcaine. »

« Je ne rejette pas le concept du Pon Farr, Spock, » dit-il, embrassant le vulcain sur le menton, « je dis juste que ce n'est pas le moment de s'y conformer. »

Spock resta allongé, ne répondant pas.

« Si vous voulez vivre cette expérience, savoir ce qu'est le sexe, vous avez besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout. Comment pourriez-vous décider si vous voulez à nouveau faire cela ou non si vous n'allez pas jusqu'au bout de vos observations ? »

Spock cligna des yeux. « Quelles observations ? »

« Celle de votre corps. Votre corps ressentant du plaisir. »

Il y eut un silence. Kirk changea de tactique. « Si l'eau s'accumule derrière un barrage, n'est-il pas normal de laisser s'échapper un peu d'eau de temps en temps pour empêcher que cela n'atteigne des proportions dangereuses ? »

« Ca pourrait sembler logique cependant je ne suis pas un barrage. »

« Oui, je sais, pas plus que vous n'êtes un poisson. » Kirk fit une pause pour sourire. « Eh bien, alors ? »

« Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? »

« Vous allez me laisser vous donner ce dont vous avez besoin. »

« Et qu'en- qu'en est-il si je ne le sais pas ? »

« Je vous observerai, » promit Kirk, « et puis je le saurai. »

Il observa le visage du vulcain tandis que la logique pure et le désir absolu déferlaient en lui. Spock sursauta presque lorsque Kirk entoura sa mâchoire de sa main.

« Allez, Spock, » murmura Kirk contre ses lèvres entrouvertes, « laissez-moi donner pour une fois. »

Les côtes de Spock bougèrent sous sa peau, et Kirk fit courir ses doigts le long de ses côtes, les embrassant légèrement, et les caressant doucement. C'était comme jouer avec le feu. Il descendit jusqu'à sa taille, incroyablement mince, dure comme le fer, un fer chaud. Il défit le pantalon noir de Spock et se faufila à l'intérieur, écartant le sous-vêtement règlementaire, pour atteindre le durcissement qui s'y trouvait. Gardant au creux de ses mains la chair entre les cuisses de Spock, il amena le sexe de Spock vers sa bouche ouverte. Il sentit tressaillir le corps de Spock, et s'arrêta, leva à peine les yeux pour regarder son premier officier.

Les bras de Spock étaient largement écartés, les mains resserrées en poings contre les draps, la tête sombre relevée au-dessus de l'oreiller blanc. Et dans ses yeux, la douleur de la résistance, la douleur de l'acceptation. Sur le point de supplier pour la délivrance ; une fois encore la désirant sans savoir comment obtenir cette délivrance.

Le cœur de Kirk battait dans sa gorge. « Puis-je ? »

Sa voix monta en un son faible et rauque, une chose inhabituelle. « C'est- » commença-t-il.

Kirk le coupa en abaissant sa bouche sur cette dureté, empêchant sa bouche de s'humidifier pour en absorber le premier goût acidulé. Goût qui se transforma en une agréable douceur tandis qu'il se déplaçait sur la longueur du vulcain. Une main caressant doucement sa base, l'autre toujours entre les jambes tendues, frôlant les poils drus.

Mouvement. Mouvement et dureté. Humidité. A nouveau. Immersion. Engloutissement. C'était presque comme se noyer. A tel point qu'il ne put d'abord pas sentir les doigts d'acier sur son avant-bras. Pas jusqu'à ce que ses os soient douloureux à cause de la pression de la poigne du vulcain.

Il s'arrêta. Relâchant Spock, les yeux mi-clos, couverts par une brume sanglante, sentant seulement le martèlement entre ses mains.

« Je ne peux pas le contrôler. » C'était une imploration, et l'âme de Kirk en fût douloureuse.

« Nous sommes là uniquement pour vous servir, » dit-il, à la manière vulcaine.

Et puis Spock lui donna la permission, enfonçant sa tête et ses épaules dans les oreillers et arquant ses hanches vers la bouche de Kirk. La bouche de l'humain accepta la dureté vulcaine, le battement contre le fond de sa gorge. La pression infatigable des hanches et des jambes de Spock, sa main toujours sur le bras de Spock, l'enserrant jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à s'engourdir.

_Laissez-vous aller_, pensa Kirk, _oh, laissez-vous aller_.

_Laissez-vous aller…_

_Laissez-vous aller…_

Le cri de Spock, un gémissement si faible qu'il en fût presque inaudible, le liquide poussé au fond de sa gorge, étranger, salé et chaud. Le goût du désert, l'odeur forte du vent vulcain. Presque amer.

Avaler. Avaler encore. C'était presque trop. Les genoux de Kirk se ramollirent et il laissa sa tête reposer sur l'estomac de Spock, les yeux fermés. Et il était ébahi. Spock et lui étaient arrivés à atteindre une apogée sexuelle comme il n'en avait jamais connu. Jamais ainsi, jamais d'une telle façon, en arrivant à un tel état juste avec ses lèvres et la main de Spock.

_Je ne pourrai jamais abandonner ça._

_Egoïste._

Deux semaines plutôt à peine, il s'enfuyait à cause qu'il sentait qu'il était trop proche, trop dépendant de son premier officier. A présent, il savait qu'il pourrait donner n'importe quoi pour avoir Spock à ses côtés pour toujours.

_Tu es si facile à satisfaire, Kirk,_ se dit-il._ Un bon orgasme et tu deviens accroc._

Mais le sexe n'était-il pas l'achèvement de tout ce qu'ils avaient eu à affronter ? Le fait que Spock soit son gardien, son compagnon, son ami, et maintenant son amant ? A présent, le cercle était complet. Il avait tout. Il ne pourrait jamais le laisser partir. Peu importe ce que ça lui en coûterait ; peu importe ce que Spock voulait.

Spock sentait la chaleur rayonner en lui. Il se sentait comme les Plaines Rouges de Vulcain, une terre en friche vaste et sablonneuse dont la beauté ne pouvait être perçue qu'avec la clairvoyance qui vous habitait au moment de la mort.

Il tendit la main et attrapa la première chose fraîche qu'il trouva, pour apaiser cette chaleur, pour refroidir le feu dans son cœur.

Il trouva Kirk.

Il rapprocha l'humain de lui et ce fût comme couvrir ses hanches d'une couverture aqueuse, poser un drap d'air frais et doré sur sa poitrine. Des jambes glacées, fraîches et lisses comme une vague de soulagement sur son désert.

Une main s'attacha à l'arrière de la nuque de Kirk et il y sentit de l'humidité. Leurs efforts avaient fait surgir ce sel terrien de ses veines et pourtant il se rapprocha davantage de lui, absorbant les vagues de flammes qui émanaient du vulcain, comme s'il les chérissait. Deux bras encerclés maintenant les épaules souples, et ne il bougea plus. Son capitaine vivait dans l'instant et Spock songea que c'était l'un des points sur lesquels il avait plus d'avance que lui, cette habilité à vivre le moment présent. Kirk vivant dans le présent, toujours, ne ruminant pas sur les regrets, ne s'attardant jamais sur les possibilités du futur. Chaque évènement, chaque heure de chaque jour était saisi avec deux mains puissantes et relâché uniquement lorsqu'il en avait extrait chaque once d'expérience. Comme il le faisait à présent, fixant Spock, sa respiration plus rapide passant entre ses lèvres sèches.

Il y avait un éclat de sueur sur sa peau, et Spock retraça le contour de la courbe d'une de ses épaules, se déplaçant le long de la gorge empourprée et laissa ses doigts reposer sur sa pommette.

C'était comme remonter à la surface après avoir sondé des eaux profondes, chaque palier franchi révélant un peu plus de la lumière présente en surface. Et lorsqu'il s'en libéra, luttant pour replonger dans la réalité, Kirk dans ses bras, de l'or solide, il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Si j'étais un animal, lequel serais-je pour vous ? » demanda-t-il avant que son cerveau ne sache ce qu'il faisait.

Kirk bougea la tête contre son torse comme s'il levait le regard mais Spock, à cet instant précis, ne pouvait pas croiser ces yeux. Il se sentait très nu et cela avait peu à voir avec l'absence de ses vêtements.

« Un cheval, » dit promptement son capitaine. « Du moins, pour le moment. »

_Un cheval ?_ pensa Spock, peu disposé à en demander davantage.

« Un cheval du désert, » continua Kirk obligeamment, « fier mais prêt à s'emballer. »

Spock baissa rapidement la tête pour s'assurer de la note taquine présente dans le ton de la voix de Kirk. Là, elle se trouvait derrière cet éclat lumineux dans ses yeux mais il était également parfaitement sérieux. Et il avait parfaitement raison. Le corps de Spock était crispé comme une bobine de fil résistant trop serré. Un adage humain lui revint en mémoire lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas étonnant que les humains remarquent si souvent les émotions, leur propre corps en irradiant constamment. Et c'était le cas du sien à présent. Il força sa poitrine à se relaxer.

Kirk repoussa les cheveux tombant devant ses yeux, tira les draps jusqu'à leur taille et se réinstalla confortablement.

« A d'autres moments, » continua-t-il comme si son premier officier lui avait en effet demandé des éclaircissements supplémentaires, « vous êtes un léopard noir, comme vous l'étiez sur Talos IV… »

« Lequel, » dit Spock, « préférez-vous – »

« Non, NON ! » Kirk déplaça sa main pour entourer la nuque de Spock. Sa voix craquant presque de stupéfaction. « C'est VOUS que je préfère, le cheval, le léopard, tout. L'ensemble. Tout ce que vous êtes. Il y a des parties de vous pour lesquels je peux montrer ma fierté à travers tout l'univers, et puis il y en a d'autres que personne ne verra jamais à part moi. Ne demandez jamais ce que je veux que vous soyez. » Et là sa voix prit un ton sévère. « Vous, en entier, tout ce que vous êtes, Spock, et je vous aime. »

Durant un instant, Spock cessa de respirer. C'était désorientant, toutes ces manifestations physiques de ces émotions dont il ne connaissait auparavant que le nom.

Le langage du corps.

Il attira Kirk à lui pour l'embrasser, simplement pour cela, mais ses bras se resserrèrent presque trop fort sur l'humain, jusqu'à ce que Kirk halète dans ses oreilles. Il se pouvait qu'il n'ait le courage de faire cela qu'une seule fois mais il savait que Kirk ne pourrait jamais oublier, même s'il ne le répétait jamais.

« Je vous suivrai éternellement, Jim Kirk, » dit-il. « J'ai toujours été et serai toujours vôtre. »

00000

Kirk se redressa dans son siège, les jambes croisées au niveau des chevilles, une main sur son estomac, son autre coude restant sur le bras rembourré. Bon sang, il était fatigué. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire lorsqu'il s'était réveillé avait été de dormir encore un peu plus.

Il entendit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et se fermer derrière lui, et hocha la tête pour lui-même. Bones fût à ses côté en trois enjambées rapides. Il sentit son ami se pencher vers lui mais garda le regard concentré sur l'écran empli d'étoiles.

« Avez-vous arrangé les choses tous les deux ? » demanda McCoy.

Ca n'avait pas été dit très fort mais il savait que Spock avait entendu ; il savait aussi que le vulcain entendrait la réponse de Kirk. Il leva les yeux vers la silhouette vêtue de bleu et vit que les fines oreilles effilées étaient dressées pour percevoir la réponse.

« Oui, » répondit-il doucement. « Oui, nous avons arrangé les choses. »

Spock tourna la tête pour l'observer, son visage impassible, sa bouche une fine ligne droite. Mais pour aller à l'opposé de tout cela, il y avait le « sourire de ses yeux », une expression secrète véhiculée par ces yeux bruns brillants, ce message spécial qui ne s'adressait qu'à Kirk.

Kirk permit à un sourire, qui lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir englober tout son corps et de le faire léviter jusqu'au plafond, de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Spock baissa les yeux en hochant la tête et se retourna vers son poste de travail.

« Oui, » dit-il à nouveau. « oui, nous avons arrangé les choses. »

FIN

* * *

><p><em>Note finale de la traductrice : Voilà enfin la dernière partie de cette fic, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette traduction :)<br>_

_J'ai entamé deux autres traductions ST mais j'ignore vraiment quand elles seront achevées (y a-t-il au moins toujours des amateurs pour ces nouvelles trad' ?) alors, en attendant, si vous vous sentez l'âme à écrire quelques nouvelles fics Star Trek, n'hésitez pas à vous y mettre pour remplir la catégorie et offrir quelques nouveautés aux lecteurs affamés, dont moi-même bien sûr :p  
><em>

_A bientôt je l'espère sur une fic ;)  
><em>


End file.
